Dune
by Pepperann
Summary: Langsam wird es ernst für Dune. Piccolo verhält sich äußerst merkwürdig und dann taucht auch noch Salazar auf. Was soll sie nu tun?
1. Default Chapter

Dune

Alle Charaktere bis auf Dune, Salazar und die Alte gehören Akira Toriyama. Die Geschichte ist von mir frei erfunden und hat in keinster Weise etwas mit der DBZ Geschichte zu tun. Ich borge mir lediglich die Personen, Die Erde, und die Situation nach der Boo-Saga.

Ja, ich weiß, der Titel klingt doof, so kitschig, aber er erfasst den Sinn meiner Geschichte am besten.

Viel Spaß beim lesen!

Prolog : Gut und Böse

„Eure Majestät, wir haben das entsprechende Objekt entdeckt. Das Radar hat Dune eindeutig identifiziert. Sie wird von euch erfahren und sich gut vorbereiten. Der Flug wird ca. 12 Monate dauern.", die kleine gekrümmte Gestalt verbeugte sich vor ihrem König und verließ rückwärtslaufend das Zimmer. Es war eine Ehre einen so außerordentlich gute Nachricht zu überbringen. Der König erwartete jeden Tag zur selben Zeit einen Bericht über das Fortschreiten der Suche. Seit dieser Anordnung war die Besatzung des kleinen Schiffes kontinuierlich geschrumpft. Jedes mal, wenn jemand berichtete, dass die weiße Göttin noch nicht gefunden worden ist, musste dieser sterben.

Entweder lebendig und sehr langsam verbrennen, oder sich von innen heraus auflösen, das war die übliche Methode. Beide waren gleichermaßen schrecklich.

Dieses Mal war er an der Reihe gewesen. Die Reihenfolge wurde schon Wochen vorher ausgelost. Was hatte er für Angst gehabt vor diesem Tag und dann wurde ihm die Ehre zuteil, seinem König zu sagen, dass die Suche erfolgreich war.

Dieser hatte ihn nur durchdringend angesehen und durch ein Nicken zu verstehen gegeben, dass er sich entfernen dürfe. Aber die kleine Gestalt hatte das freudige Blitzen in den schwarzen Augen seiner Majestät gesehen.

„Endlich werden wir uns begegnen, Dune. Der Vereinigung steht nichts mehr im Wege. Zusammen werden wir unschlagbar sein. Du wirst mir nicht widerstehen können, meine Schöne!"

„Du irrst dich Salazar! Der Kampf des Guten um die junge Göttin hat bereits begonnen. Es wird nicht so leicht sie auf die Dunkle Seite zu bringen. Sie ist stärker, als du denkst!" diese glockenklare Stimme gehörte einer schlanken Gestalt, die sich vor ihm aufgebaut hatte. Sie leuchtete von innen heraus und wirkte so rein wie das Licht selbst. Salazar war geblendet von dem strahlenden Licht, welches plötzlich den dunklen Raum erhellte.

„Verschwinde hier, das ist mein Reich! Wiege dich nicht in Sicherheit, ich werde es schaffen! Es ist mir bestimmt!!!", damit deutete er auf das große Wandgemälde. Darauf war ein junger dunkler Gott zu sehen, der eine weiße Gestalt in den Armen hielt. Auf dem Gesicht des Gottes war ein teuflisches, kaltes Grinsen zu sehen. Die Haarspitzen und der Saum des Kleides der weißen Gestalt, die ihn umarmte, färbten sich bereits schwarz und sie klammerte sich an den schwarzen Gott, als wäre er ihr ein und alles.

„Die Zukunft ist bereits besiegelt. Ich bin dieser Gott, und das Mädchen ist Dune. Du weißt es!

Die dunkle Seite wird die Schlacht gewinnen und das Gute wird untergehen. Das Böse wird triumphieren!"

Salazar grinste. Es war das selbe Grinsen, wie auf dem Gemälde ....


	2. Kapitel 1 2

Kapitel 1: Der Dieb

Das war wieder einer dieser verdammten Abende, an denen sie ihre Arbeit am liebsten hingeschmissen hätte. Es war bereits nach 2 Uhr morgens und in der kleinen Bar, in der sie von Montag bis Donnerstag arbeitete, saßen noch etliche Gäste, die nicht so aussahen, als ob sie jeden Moment gehen wollten. Unter ihnen waren drei Männer, die schon reichlich getrunken hatten und die mit Sicherheit Probleme machen würden, wenn sie sie vor die Tür setzen würde. Es war Montag, ein Tag, an dem eigentlich nie viel los war. Aus diesem Grund arbeitete sie Montags auch immer alleine.

Sie hatte am nächsten Morgen eine Vorlesung um 8 Uhr, die sie auf keinen Fall verpassen wollte. Ökologie stand an, das einzige Fach, was ihr nicht lag, und die Prüfungen waren nicht mehr fern.

Endlich entschloss sich die größere Gruppe -sie machte mehr als die Hälfte ihrer Gäste aus- zu bezahlen und zu gehen. Diese Leute machten wirklich einen netten Eindruck, sie hatten schon bei der Bestellung ein lockeres Gespräch mit ihr begonnen. Das wurde aber leider abgebrochen, weil einer dieser Saufköpfe, die an der Bar saßen noch einen Wodka wollte und sich lauthals darüber beschwerte, dass sie nicht hinter der Theke stand, wo sie hingehörte. 

Na jedenfalls wurde alles von ein und der selben Person bezahlt, eine Frau, etwa Mitte 40, mit einer eigenartigen Haarfarbe, hellblau sollte es wohl sein. Sie bezahlte die Rechnung, die sich auf ungefähr ein Monatsgehalt der Barkeeperin beschränkte, und legte mit einem freundlichen Lächeln noch ein deftiges Trinkgeld oben drauf. Zum Abschied gaben ihr komischerweise alle die Hand. 'Nette Leute sind das!' dachte Diana und bekam vor Verlegenheit einen leichte Rotschimmer auf den Wangen. Als letztes war ein alter Mann an der Reihe. Er war vielleicht zwei Köpfe kleiner als Diana  und trat sehr nahe an sie heran. Ein geistloses Grinsen schlich über seine Lippen und im nächsten Moment hatte er sich auch schon eine deftige Ohrfeige eingefangen. Aber nicht etwa von Diana, sondern von der Frau mit den hellblauen Haaren, die darauf entschuldigend lächelte und noch ein „Beachten sie ihn gar nicht!" hervorbrachte.

Die Gruppe war gerade dabei das Lokal endgültig verlassen, als von der Bar ein wütendes „Wo bischudenn??? Ich willnochn Drink! Aber dalli!" kam. Er Urheber dieser „Worte" konnte sich kaum noch auf seinem Hocker halten und schwankte gefährlich, als er sich nach ihr umsah. Diana machte sich also auf den Weg zurück zur Theke. „Es ist besser, wenn sie jetzt bezahlen Mr." sagte sie zu ihm 'Ich möchte nicht, dass sie mir meinen Tresen vollkotzen!'.

„Videl, ist es in Ordnung, wenn  wir noch hier bleiben? Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das alleine schafft!" „Ist in Ordnung, dafür musst du mich dann aber nach Hause fliegen, weil ich eigentlich schon viel zu müde dazu bin!" antwortete die angesprochene und flüsterte: „Du darfst dann auch gleich bei mir übernachten!" Auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes erschien ein breites Grinsen. Anschließend gab er den anderen zu verstehen, dass sie noch bleiben wollten.

Währenddessen hatte Diana eine heftige Diskussion mit dem Saufkopf angefangen, der stur behauptete, er wäre nicht betrunken und würde noch mindestens 30 Drinks vertragen..

Der junge Mann und das Mädchen - Videl - näherten sich der Theke. Dort angekommen tippte dieser den Saufbold an und gab ihm mit verstärktem Druck auf dessen Schulter zu verstehen, dass er doch bitte zahlen sollte. Plötzlich war der Mann ganz kleinlaut und legte schnell einen Hunderter auf den Tresen und noch bevor ihm Diana das Wechselgeld geben konnte war er auch schon aus dem Laden verschwunden.

„Dankeschön! Das hätte ich wirklich nicht geschafft!", sagte die junge Barkeeperin zu ihrem Helfer und lächelte ihn erleichtert an. „Das habe ich doch gerne gemacht! Ich heiße übrigens Som Gohan und das hier ist Videl, meine Verlobte." Videl wurde darauf ein bisschen rot und warf Gohan einen weniger freundlichen Blick zu. Sie besann sich aber gleich wieder und lächelte Diana aufmunternd zu. 

„Ich heiße Diana, freut mich euch kennen zu lernen!" 

Wieder begann ein lockeres Gespräch, in dem Diana erzählte, dass sie seit 4 Jahren Biologie studierte und in einem kleinem Dorf, weit südlich von Satan City aufgewachsen ist. Sie wurden nur ein paar mal kurz unterbrochen, als die restlichen Gäste bezahlen wollten. Gegen 2:45 war das Lokal bis auf sie, Videl und Son Gohan leer und sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander. „Beehrt mich mal wieder!" rief Diana, bevor sie die Tür von innen abschloss. Danach begann sie mit der Reinigung des Ladens und 20 Minuten später verließ sie erschöpft das Lokal um sich auf den Heimweg zu machen.

Die Straßen waren verlassen, wie immer, wenn sie von der Spätschicht nach Hause lief. Aber diesmal sollte es nicht so sein wie sonst immer. Plötzlich spürte sie ein Messer an ihrer Kehle und eine raue Hand, die ihren Mund zuhielt.

„Wenn du tust was ich dir sage," der Mann , dem diese tiefe Stimme gehörte machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause, „dann wird dir nichts passieren!" Diana löste sich aus der, durch den Schock ausgelösten, Erstarrung und nickte kaum merklich. „Als erstes möchte ich, dass du mir deine Wertsachen gibst!" Sie holte ihre Geldtasche, in der sich nur das Trinkgeld von heute befand, aus ihrer Tasche und hielt es hoch. Er nahm es entgegen und löste dafür seine Hand von ihrem Mund. „Trägst du denn keinen Schmuck?" Sie nahm ihren Ring ab und gab ihn ihm. 

Er war aus Silber und sie hatte ihn vor der Abreise aus ihrem Dorf von einer Freundin bekommen. 'Schade drum, verzeih mir Hikari! Ich hoffe er entdeckt die Kette nicht, dann wäre alles aus...!' Doch es war schon zu spät. Der Typ strich ihr das Haar über die Schulter nach vorn und sie konnte seinen unregelmäßigen Atem in ihrem Nacken spüren, und wie dieser plötzlich scharf eingesogen wurde. 'Oh nein!!!'" Und was ist das hier?" fragte er wütend und zog die breite Kette aus massivem Silber aus ihrem Shirt heraus. 

Sie wurde nach vorne hin breiter und hatte direkt in der Mitte einen flachen grünen Stein, der in das Silber eingearbeitet war. „Mach sie ab, sonst passiert was!" knurrte er gefährlich leise. „A .. aber das geht nicht, sie hat keinen Verschluss!" antwortete sie verängstigt. „Willst du mich etwa verarschen??? Das würde ich dir nicht raten! Dann mach ich's halt selber!" Und damit begann er die Kette nach einem Verschluss abzusuchen. Aber er fand keinen. 

Aus Panik und Wut fing er an wie Wild an der Kette zu ziehen. Über den Kopf passte sie nicht, dafür war sie zu eng. Überhaupt schien es ihm, als würde sie immer enger werden. Diana zog inzwischen ihrerseits auch an der Kette um nicht zu ersticken. Plötzlich zog der Dieb sein Messer von ihrem Hals und begann damit die Fassung des Steines zu bearbeiten. 

Dabei merkte er nicht einmal, dass die Kette und der Stein zu glühen begannen. Die Straße bebte mit einem Mal und riss in der Mitte auf. Genau da, wo der Dieb gestanden hatte war nun ein riesiger Spalt und die Schwerkraft ließ ihn hineinsinken und mit einem lautlosen Schrei und dem puren Entsetzen im Gesicht verschwand er in der endlosen Dunkelheit. 

Ein Zweiter Ruck erschütterte die Straße und der Spalt schloss sich wieder. Als das Beben verebbt war, war von dem Spalt und dem Dieb nichts mehr zu sehen. Auf der Straße lagen nur noch ein Ring aus Silber und eine Geldbörse. 

Nachdem sich Diana von ihrem Schrecken erholt hatte hob sie ihre Sachen auf und schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. „Armer Kerl..." seufzte sie. „Zum Glück hat das niemand gesehen, sonst hätte ich jetzt ein Problem!"

Wie sollte sie auch wissen, dass sie jemand beobachtete ...

Kapitel 2:

Piccolo schwebte noch immer draußen vor dem Palast. Mittlerweile schon seit 10 Stunden. Er hatte Gohans Einladung abgelehnt und beschlossen, weiter zu trainieren. 

Was sollte er auch dort. Er war ein Einzelgänger und hatte keinesfalls Lust mit den Anderen über die Vergangenheit zu tratschen. Er kannte seine Vergangenheit gut genug, genauso wie die der anderen.

Also wieso sollte man seine Zeit mit solchem Firlefanz verschwenden. Was das angeht war er Vegeta sehr ähnlich. Er hatte es auch abgelehnt mit zu gehen. 

Gohan hatte ihm das erzählt, wahrscheinlich um ihm die ganze Sache schmackhafter zu machen, aber es hatte nichts genutzt. Er meditierte lieber. 

Er saß im Schneidersitz in der Luft, die Augen wie immer geschlossen, als ihn plötzlich etwas völlig aus seiner Konzentration riss. Ruckartig machte er die Augen weit auf und im nächsten Moment war er auch schon am Rande der Plattform und starrte in die Tiefe. 

'Wo kam diese verfluchte Energie her?!' Ja genau dort kam sie her und sie war immer noch da. So eine starke magische Energie hatte er noch nie verspürt. Sie war einfach gigantisch. Er sah, wie der Boden in dieser Straße aufriss und wie ein Mann darin verschwand. Und er sah auch wie Diana, die Hand um ihre Halskette gelegt das ganze beobachtete und schließlich, als wäre nichts gewesen, nach Hause lief. „Faszinierend!" sagte er laut und merkte nicht einmal, wie sich Dende von hinten näherte und sich neben ihn stellte. „Piccolo, was war das???" - „Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich werde es herausfinden!" mit diesen Worten lief er in den Palast und ließ einen völlig verblüfften jungen Gott zurück.


	3. Kapitel 3 bis 6

Kapitel 3: Der Wald

"Heute morgen gegen 3:15 Uhr hat ein mysteriöses Beben die Stadt Satan City erschüttert. Von den Wissenschaftlichen Zentrum in Satan City wurde es in die Kategorie 2 eingeteilt. Es handelte sich also um ein sehr leichtes Beben. Das Epi-Zentrum lässt sich ziemlich genau auf eine Straße im Stadtzentrum festlegen. Die Wissenschaftler stehen vor einem Rätsel, denn die Ursache für das Beben ist absolut nicht feststellbar. Zu diesem Thema wird sich jetzt Soun Hibiki (einfallsreich, ich weiß!), der Leiter der Geologie im Wissenschaftlichen Zentrum Satan City, äußern. Bitte, Herr Hibiki!"

"In der Tat ist die Ursache des Bebens sehr mysteriös. Denn, sie lässt sich nicht feststellen. Es gibt in der Nähe von Satan City weder Plattentektonische Grenzen noch Vulkanaktivitäten. Es gibt auch keine unterirdischen Hohlräume oder Bergwerksschächte, die eventuell durch ihren Einsturz ein solches Beben ausgelöst haben könnten. Wir stehen vor einem Rätsel. Und das schlimmste ist: solange wir nicht wissen, was der Grund für das Beben war, können wir ein neues Beben nicht vorherbestimmen."

"Also sind wir der Natur hilflos ausgeliefert! Liebe Mitbürger von Satan City, ich bitte sie jetzt nicht in Panik auszubrechen. Wenn es zu einem erneuten Beben kommt, legen sie sich flach auf den Boden. Und falls sie sich zu dieser Zeit auf der Straße befinden sollten, nehmen sie sich vor umstürzenden Bäumen und herabfallenden Ziegeln in Acht. Im Anschluss an die Satan City News wird eine Sondersendung zum Thema Erdbeben ausgestrahlt. Also bleiben sie dran! Wie machen jetzt weiter mit den aktuellen Sportnews..."

"Idioten!" Diana räumte ihre Bücher weg und zog sich Sportsachen an. 'Eine Runde Joggen wird mir gut tun. 

Diese hirnlosen Schwachköpfe! Immer müssen sie gleich Panik machen, wenn sie mal was nicht erklären können. Gut für die Einschaltquoten ist es allemal. Ganz Satan City wird sich jetzt wahrscheinlich diese Sondersendung ansehen.' Mit diesem Gedanken verließ sie ihre Wohnung. Sie hatte sich für die nächsten zwei Wochen Urlaub genommen (in der Bar) um ordentlich für ihre Prüfungen zu lernen. 

Das war eine sehr gute Entscheidung, nachdem sie heute früh beinahe zu spät zu ihrer Vorlesung erschienen war.  Aber, das hieß noch lange nicht, dass sie deshalb die ganze Zeit über den Büchern hocken würde. Außerdem hatte sie sich für heute Abend mit Videl und Son Gohan verabredet. Sie fand die beiden wirklich nett und nach Gohans Hilfe in der Bar hielt sie es für fair die zwei zu einem Drink einzuladen.

Sie lief zügig aber locker Richtung Stadtrand um anschließend durch den Wald zu joggen. Dort lief sie am liebsten. Sie hatte da beim Laufen noch nie jemanden getroffen und sie liebte die Einsamkeit. Es war einfach herrlich. Das saftige maigrün der Pflanzen, die frische Luft und niemand, der sie störte. Noch immer hatte sie diese Vorliebe für den Wald, schließlich hatte sie die ersten 10 Jahre ihres Lebens in einem verbracht. Sie fühlte sich dann immer irgendwie heimisch und beschützt. Hikari hatte immer Angst bekommen, wenn sie tief in den Wald gelaufen waren. Sie hatte dann immer gesagt, dass es ihr so vorkommt, als hätte er eine eigene Seele und würde sie wohl nicht besonders mögen. Diana fand sie einfach nur zu schreckhaft. Im Wald fürchten, wie lächerlich ...

Sie war bis jetzt schon so oft hier gelaufen und trotzdem hatte sie noch nicht alle Wege entdeckt. Sie lief wie immer den Hauptweg lang, bog aber diesmal rechts in einen Trampelpfad ein, der direkt ins Zentrum des Waldes führte.  Sie fand es heute auffällig still hier, kein Vogel war zu hören und langsam wurde das Blattwerk über ihr immer dichter. Die Bäume waren sehr hoch, standen aber ziemlich weit auseinander. Dazu kam noch, dass der Boden kaum bewachsen war.

' Sicher wegen des dichten Blätterdachs, da kommt ja kaum Licht durch. Aber komisch ist das schon! Richtig unheimlich ist es hier, so dunkel und so still!'

Sie wurde langsamer und  hielt schließlich ganz an. So hatte sie sich noch nie in einem Wald gefühlt. Die Luft war absolut still und schwer. Die Atmosphäre schien schon fast erdrückend. In diesem Moment konnte sie plötzlich ansatzweise nachfühlen, wie es Hikari immer ergangen war. 

`Mach dir nicht in die Hose, reiß dich zusammen! `Als sie zu Boden blickte sah sie, dass der Trampelpfad gar nicht mehr da war. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und musste feststellen, dass sie nicht einmal Fußspuren hinterlassen hatte. 'Oh nein, hoffentlich finde ich wieder zurück! Ach was, ich schaff' das schon!' 

Langsam lief sie wieder zurück und versuchte sich irgendwie zu orientieren, aber vergebens. Über eine Stunde lang war sie in den Wald hinein gelaufen ohne zu bemerken, dass der Pfad nicht mehr da war. Es schien ihr, als ob sie eher einem Impuls anstatt dem Weg gefolgt war. 

Wieder stehend, drehte sie sich in alle Richtungen und versuchte den Rand des Waldes oder zu mindest die Straße zu erkennen, aber Fehlanzeige. Es war jetzt schon 17 Uhr und es wurde langsam duster. 'Hätte ich mal nur nicht so geträumt, ich Dummkopf!' 

Verzweifelt lief sie jetzt einfach in irgendeine Richtung und versuchte so einen Ausweg zu finden 'Wenn ich konstant in eine Richtung laufe, komme ich zwar zu spät zu meiner Verabredung mit Videl und Gohan, aber ich komme hier raus!!!' Diana lief und lief und lief. Überrascht über ihre eigene Kondition beschleunigte sie und rannte durch das spärlich vorhandene Unterholz. Sie begann stark zu schwitzen, aber es war kalter Schweiß, der sich nur auf ihrer Stirn und auf dem Rücken bildete. Es war Angstschweiß.

Doch plötzlich verließen sie ihre Kräfte. Sie war an eine Lichtung angelangt. Das Problem war nur, dass das die selbe war, an der sie von einer dreiviertel Stunde vorbei gerannt war. "Oh nein" wimmerte sie. "Hier finde ich nie wieder raus!"

Die Lichtung war etwa 10 m Breit und 15 m lang, nicht sehr groß also. Im Dämmerlicht waren hohen Sträucher am Rande gerade noch zu sehen. In der Mitte etwa lag ein großer, flacher Findling. 

Sie ließ sich traurig darauf nieder und sah auf ihre Uhr. 19: 45.

'Tut mir leid, ihr zwei, sieht so aus, als müsste ich euch versetzen! wenn das doch nur meine einzige Sorge wäre!'

Mit hängendem Kopf dachte sie angestrengt darüber nach, ob sie die Nacht in der Lichtung verbringen und am Morgen weitergehen soll, oder, ob sie die ganze Nacht für die Suche nutzen sollte. Eine schwierige Entscheidung.

*knax* Sie schreckte hoch. 'Was war das? Das klang nicht wie ein niedliches Eichhörnchen! Bleib ganz cool, Diana, ganz locker bleiben!'

Langsam drehte sie sich in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Aber sie sah nur die dichten Sträucher. Viel war ja auch nicht mehr zu sehen, die Dämmerung hatte eingesetzt und es war schon reichlich dunkel geworden. 'Sicher nur ein Hase, oder so... bitte lass es ein Hase sein! Nnein, ein Hase ist nicht über 1,5 Meter groß ...'

*knax* *raschel*

Da war es wieder. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen  und schrecklicher Angst, die es ihr verbot, sich auch nur zu rühren, ja sogar zu atmen, starrte sie auf das sich geräuschvoll bewegende Gebüsch. 

Kapitel 4: Erkenntnisse

Er hatte die restliche Zeit der Nacht in der Bibliothek des Palastes verbracht. Die Suche war jedoch erst weit nach Sonnenaufgang erfolgreich gewesen. "Das Siegel" hieß es und er konnte sich noch sehr gut daran erinnern, dass er es schon mal irgendwo gesehen hatte. Und er hatte es gefunden. In einem Buch, welches ein Gott eigentlich besser nicht besitzen sollte, eines über Okkultismus. 

Aber unter dem Vorwand, man müsse ja über die Techniken der Konkurrenz Bescheid wissen, hatte er es damals behalten. Eine gute Entscheidung! Um 8 Uhr Erdenzeit war Dende mit einem Glas Wasser in die Bibliothek gekommen und hatte ihn gefragt, ob er des Rätsels Lösung gefunden habe. Der Ältere zeigte ihm darauf hin das Bild einer silbernen sehr breiten Kette, die in der Mitte, dort wo normalerweise ein Anhänger ist, einen flachen grünen Stein hatte. Auf dem vergilbten Papier war das natürlich alles nicht so gut erkennbar. 

Dann zeigte er ihm den Text, der unter dem Bild stand und forderte ihn auf, ihn zu lesen. 'Der kleine soll ruhig wissen, was es war, was ihn gestern aus dem Bett geholt hat.' dachte er. 

"Was ist das für eine Sprache? Ich kenne sie nicht! Das ist wohl ein sehr altes Buch, mh?" Piccolo antwortete mit einem Knurren und begann den Text laut zu übersetzen: 

"Das Siegel. Schmuck aus dem 2 Zeitalter, 3 Jahrhundert. Diente zur Eindämmung magischer Kräfte. Verstieß ein Druide oder Zauberer gegen das höchste Gebot, wurde ihm dieses Band umgelegt, um dessen Kraft einzuschließen. Es hat keinen Verschluss und öffnet sich erst, nach dem Ableben des Trägers. Dämmte selbst die Kraft der mächtigsten Zauberer ein. Zu Ende des Zweiten Zeitalters haben schwarze und weiße Magier versucht sich das Siegel gegenseitig auf zu erlegen um die Gegenpartei zu schwächen. Nach hunderten gescheiterten Versuchen verschwand das Band spurlos. Laut einer Vision, welche die Oberhäupter sowohl der schwarzen, als auch der weißen Magier hatten, soll das Siegel erst dann wieder auftauchen, wenn ein würdiger Träger geboren ist. Diesem soll es aber nicht als  Strafe, sondern als Schutz dienen. Dem Träger wird es dann umgelegt, wenn er die Mächte der Magie vollständig erlernt hat. Eine weitere Person soll den Träger dann vom Siegel befreien. Das Siegel lässt sich nur einmal entfernen. Wird es wieder um den Hals des Auserwählten geschlossen sind dessen Kräfte für immer verschlossen. Versucht aber ein anderer das Band zu entfernen, so wird dieser in die ewige Finsternis verbannt und von der Erde verschlungen."

Dende sah dem Älteren besorgt in die Augen. "Du wirst doch nicht versuchen es zu entfernen, oder? Das darfst du nicht! Was wenn du es nicht bist, was wenn die Legende nicht stimmt? Piccolo, das ist zu riskant!"

"Ich werde es tun!" Es schien plötzlich, als würde ein unbändiges Feuer in den Augen des großen Namekianers brennen. Seine Neugierde war nicht einfach nur geweckt, sie kontrollierte ihn. Er brauchte mal wieder eine Art Bestätigung, dass er auch zu etwas nütze sein könnte. Er wollte ja nur wissen, ob er es war. Und seine Intuition sagte ihm, dass er es war. An den Rest glaubte er sowieso nicht. Nur sinnloses Geschwätz. Wenn es stimmen würde hätte er es sicher längst gemerkt.

"Ich habe den Text nicht zu ende vorgelesen, das steht noch, dass der Welt, zur gleichen Zeit einen riesige Gefahr entgegenkommt, die ohne den Träger des Siegels nicht gestoppt werden kann. Dabei kommt es nicht nur auf Körperkraft an. Heute Abend werde ich sie aufsuchen. Ich gehe mich jetzt ausruhen." 

Mit diesen Worten trank er das Wasser aus, was ihm Dende mitgebracht hatte und bewegte sich in Richtung Ausgang. "Stör nicht!" fügte er in seiner freundlichen Art hinzu und verschwand.

"Dieser Piccolo, er wird sich noch die Finger verbrennen. Was ist das überhaupt für ein Buch? Okkultismus? Das hätte ich aber nicht von ihm gedacht! Dieser Schlingel." der Kleine klappte das Buch zu, stellte es ins Regal und verließ die Bibliothek. Als er nach draußen sah, erblickte er Piccolo in der Mitte der Plattform. Er meditierte. 

"So ein alter Sturkopf, naja, er ist alt genug um zu wissen, was er tut!", kopfschüttelnd ging er in den Palast zurück.

Kapitel 5: Frauen sind alle gleich!

*Dingdong*

Videl lief zur Tür und öffnete. "Jetzt schon?" - "Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen!", gab Son Gohan gekränkt zurück. "Das war doch gar nicht so gemeint! Ich war nur überrascht, wo du doch erst vor drei Stunden weg bist. Wird deine Mutter nicht stutzig? Jetzt Spiel nicht die eingeschnappte Leberwurst und komm endlich rein Sayaman!" 

"Ich hab dich halt so vermisst." grinsend ging er an ihr vorbei und lief in ihre Küche. Videl verzog das Gesicht und musste schließlich lächeln. 'Deine Mutter hat dir als Strafe, dafür, dass du nicht nach Hause gekommen bist kein Essen gemacht, so sieht's aus!' "Hast du Hunger? Das ist schlecht, ich habe seit vorhin den Kühlschrank nicht aufgefüllt." Als sie das Häufchen Elend vor dem offenen Kühlschrank sah fasste sie sich ein Herz und schlug vor, den Pizzaservice an zu rufen. Bis zu ihrer Verabredung mit Diana hatten sie schließlich noch 4 Stunden Zeit. Gohan, kratzte sich nach Son-Goku-Art am Hinterkopf und lächelte sie verlegen an. 

...... 

19:30 Uhr

Videl war gerade dabei sich fertig zu machen und dachte noch einmal über den Nachmittag nach. Es war schön gewesen. Nachdem sie die 40 Pizzas bestellt hatten und der total überforderte Bote mit einer ganzen Stange Geld wieder verschwunden war, hatte Gohan nur 30 Minuten gebraucht alles zu verzehren. Danach waren sie noch im Park gewesen und anschließend hatten sie es sich noch bei Videl bequem gemacht  und ferngesehen. Gohan hatte ihr erzählt, dass seine Mutter wieder wie eine Furie durchs Haus gerannt war, nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass er nicht zu den Vorlesungen gewesen war. Wie immer also...

"Wo bleibt sie denn? Sie wollte doch eigentlich 20 Uhr hier sein, und jetzt ist es schon 20 nach... sie wird's doch nicht vergessen haben, oder? Gohan? Gohan!" - "Ja? Was ist?" - "Wenn sie in einer halben Stunde nicht da ist, könnten wir sie dann suchen gehen? Ich mach mir Sorgen, sie machte so einen zuverlässigen Eindruck!" - "Mach dir keine Sorgen, sie ist 23 und kann auf sich selbst aufpassen, oder? Aber wenn du das möchtest, suchen wir sie dann." 

'Wie meine Mutter!', dachte er bei sich und lächelte gequält.

Kapitel 6:

Das Rascheln wurde immer lauter und Diana saß noch immer wie erstarrt auf dem großen Findling. Auch, wenn sie es nie zugegeben hätte, aber jetzt hatte sie wirklich Angst. Sie hatte inzwischen schon die Beine auf den Boden aufgesetzt, um, wenn nötig, ganz schnell die Flucht ergreifen zu können. Gebannt blickte sie auf das Gebüsch und wartete. Der einzige Gedanke, der ihr durch den Kopf ging, war 'Oh mein Gott, ich bin verloren!'. 

Eigentlich liebte sie Horrorfilme, aber nicht, wenn sie selbst darin die Hauptrolle spielte. Sie war davon überzeugt, dass gleich ein werwolfähnliches Monster auf sie zuspringen würde um sie zu beißen, oder zu zerfleischen.

Nun ihre Erwartungen wurden nicht ganz erfüllt, aber das was sie sah war für sie nicht weniger erschreckend.

Ein mindestens 2 Meter großer Typ kam aus dem Gebüsch hervor und starrte sie an. Ja er starrte sie an und das gefiel ihr gar nicht. Er trug auch so eigenartige Klamotten, eine Art Turban und einen Seltsamen Umhang mit breiten Schulterpolstern.

Was er darunter trug, erkannte sie nicht. 'Schlimmer kann's nicht mehr werden, die Nacht hier verbringen, okay, aber das ...' Es war zu dunkel. 'kreisch, ein Freak! Der ist doch bestimmt total irre, wer weiß, was der vorhat!' 

Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gehört, blieb er plötzlich stehen. Er war etwa 2 m von ihr entfernt und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick, stand, wie hypnotisiert auf und machte einen kleinen Schritt auf ihn zu. Alle Angst war vergessen, sie sah in seine Augen und verlor sich darin. Nichts realisierte sie mehr. Diese Augen, es schien ihr, als hätte sie sie schon einmal gesehen. Und trotzdem waren sie so geheimnisvoll, so tiefgründig, so unendlich ... schwarz.

"Hast du Angst?" Eine tiefe Stimme durchbrach die Stille. Er sah sie durchdringend an, als würde er etwas suchen. Diana wich plötzlich wieder einen Schritt zurück. Sie war durch seine Worte wie aus einer Trance erwacht. 

"Ja", sagte sie, ohne dabei ihren Blick abzuwenden, und sie hatte Recht, die Angst war wieder da. Nicht so stark, aber sie war da. Und sie war anders. Keine Angst vor ihm, sondern vor dem, was gleich passieren würde. Inzwischen war sie vollends verwirrt, sie wusste weder, was sie fühlte, noch was sie tun sollte. Aber sie blieb still, gebannt in die Augen des unbekannten Mannes blickend.

Wieder ging er auf sie zu. Ein Lüftchen brachte seinen Umhang zum rascheln, aber sie merkte es nicht. Sie sah wieder in seine Augen und war in ihrer tiefen Schwärze gefangen. Sie merkte auch nicht wie ihre Kette plötzlich heiß wurde und wieder zu glühen begann, aber diesmal nicht rot, wie letztes mal, sondern weiß. Das gleißende Licht ging hauptsächlich von dem Stein aus. Dieser hatte sich jetzt blau gefärbt und gab impulsartig das helle Licht ab. Es war so intensiv, dass es die gesamte Lichtung in einen gelben Schein tauchte, aber Diana sah es nicht. Sie ertrank gerade in den Augen des großen Mannes, des sie noch immer durchdringend ansah. Es schien ihr, als könne sie sein ganzes Leben darin sehen.

Piccolo bemerkte es jedoch. 'Was macht sie mit mir? Warum kann sie so tief vordringen?', er zwang sich dazu wieder zu seinem Vorhaben zurück zu kehren. Jetzt, so kurz vor dem Ziel, hatte er plötzlich Skrupel. 'Was wenn ich es nicht bin?', dachte er. 

Die Worte des jungen Gottes gingen ihm durch den Kopf und er kämpfte gegen den Impuls an seine Hand wieder weg zu nehmen. Er hob sie trotzdem weiter zu ihrem Hals und berührte das glühende Silber.

Ein Ruck ging plötzlich durch Dianas Körper und das letzte was sie noch sah war das entsetzte Gesicht ihres Gegenübers. 

---------------------------------------------------

"Was ist? Hast du sie irgendwo entdeckt?" Videl machte sich inzwischen große Sorgen. Eine Stunde war es her, seit sie Son Gohan gebeten hatte, nach Diana zu suchen. Gemeinsam waren sie über die Stadt geflogen, doch er hatte ihre Aura nicht spüren können. 

"Ja, da drüben in dem Wald spüre ich etwas, aber die Aura ist vor kurzem erloschen. Vielleicht ist sie ja nur bewusstlos... ich hoffe es jedenfalls..." sagte er langsam, während sie sich der Stelle näherten, an der er sie vermutete. Was ihn eigentlich noch mehr überraschte, war die zweite Aura und die kannte er nur zu gut. 'Ob er ihr irgendwas getan hat? Vielleicht hat er trainiert und sie einfach übersehen... aber er trainierte nie im Wald. Also was ist hier eigentlich los???'

Endlich hatten sie die Lichtung erreicht und landeten in ihrer Mitte, direkt neben dem Findling.

Piccolo hatte sie offensichtlich gar nicht bemerkt. Er starrte wie gebannt auf einen Gegenstand im Gras. Dann machte er einen Schritt nach vorne und hob zuerst den Gegenstand und schließlich das bewusstlose Mädchen auf. Als er das beendet hatte glaubte Gohan ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen des Namekianers zu sehen. Schließlich blickte er in die Richtung der beiden Neuankömmlinge. 

"Was wollt ihr hier?", knurrte er. "Sie ist eine Freundin und wir waren verabredet." antwortete Gohan nach einer kurzen Pause, in der er sich sammelte. "Die Frage ist eher, was willst du hier?" - "Das geht dich nichts an!", damit drehte er sich um und flog schnell in Richtung Gottes Palast. 

Gohan war noch immer sehr verwundert über das Verhalten seines Freundes. Er nahm Videl auf den Arm und flog so schnell er konnte dem Namekianer hinterher. Wären sie getrennt geflogen wären sie zu langsam gewesen. Videl kniff unterdessen die Augen zusammen und krallte sich an ihrem verlobten fest. Der Flugwind ließ es einfach nicht zu, dass sie die Augen offen hielt.

Schließlich waren sie am Ziel und sahen nur noch, wie Piccolo im Palast verschwand. Zuvor rief er ihnen noch zu, dass er später alles erklären würde. "Ihr stört jetzt!", war das allerletzte, was er von sich gab.

"Das war deutlich! Komm, lass uns nach Hause fliegen. Er weiß sicher, was er tut." Videl nickte nur stumm und im nächsten Moment waren sie, oder viel mehr Gohan mit Videl im Arm, auf dem Weg nach unten.  


	4. Kapitel 7 8

Kapitel 7: Die Legende der Dune

Das Zimmer war ziemlich groß. An der einen Wand stand ein riesiges Himmelbett mit einem roten Himmel und eben solchen Vorhängen. Sie waren aufgezogen. Gegenüber stand eine große Frisierkommode mit einem riesigen Spiegel darüber. Das Feuer im Kamin, einige Meter neben dem Bett, spiegelte sich darin und erhellte den Raum noch etwas mehr. Es war noch immer Nacht und die Sichel des Mondes strahlte durch die Fensterfront. Die Fenster waren groß und reichten bis zum Boden. Eines davon entpuppte sich als eine Flügeltür, die Zugang zu dem Balkon gewährte, der sich über die gesamte Seite des Palastes erstreckte. Sie war offen und die weißen, hauchdünnen Vorhänge wurden zum Spielzeug des leichten Lüftchens, was durchs Fenster wehte. Die Atmosphäre war gespenstisch. Nicht zuletzt auch durch das eigenartige Licht, was von der Kette, die auf der Kommode lag, auszugehen schien.

Erschrocken richtete sie sich auf, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Sie hatte einen eigenartigen Traum gehabt, sie konnte sich an jedes Detail, jedes Wort erinnern. An die Frau, die wie ein Engel aussah, mit bodenlangem weißen Haar und ernsten schwarzen Augen. Ein seltsames Licht hatte aus ihr heraus gestrahlt und plötzlich hatte sie gelächelt. „Mein Kind, mein liebes Kind!" - „Mutter?" es war fast nur ein Flüstern. Die Frau lächelte wieder und nickte. „Ja, ich bin es. Wie ich sehe, ist meine Entscheidung nicht falsch gewesen.  Die Alte hat dich alles gelehrt und alle Voraussetzungen für die absolute Vollendung gelegt. Deine Kräfte sind erwacht. Erinnere dich an deine Kindheit und an die Zeit, die du bei deiner Meisterin verbracht hast, du wirst alles brauchen!" 

Das Lächeln verschwand plötzlich und ein trauriger Ausdruck in ihren Augen erschien statt dessen. „Eine große Gefahr nähert sich. Du wirst gebraucht, Dune! Erinnere dich an deine Aufgabe! Noch ein Jahr bleibt dir zur Vollendung deiner Künste und du solltest sie gut nutzen. Sei gehorsam und bringe deinem Lehrer Respekt entgegen, auch, wenn es dir schwer fällt. Denn das wird es, zweifellos eine Eigenschaft, die du von deinem Vater hast!" sie lächelte verträumt, als sie an ihn dachte. 

Diana  hatte sie nur mit offenem Mund in das Gesicht ihrer Mutter. Das erste mal, dass sie ihre Mutter bewusst sah, doch sie wusste, dass sie es war. Sie hatte es gespürt. Das Gesicht der Frau hatte sich noch einmal verändert, bevor sie weiter gesprochen hatte.  

„Nimm dich vor ihm in Acht, er ist stärker als du zunächst glauben wirst. Er wird Gefühle in dir auslösen. Aber sei dir immer darüber im klaren, dass er dir nicht sein wahres Gesicht zeigt. Er ist ein Monster.

Beschütze deine Freunde, denn ohne ihre Unterstützung wirst du es nicht schaffen. Dune, mein Kind, sei vorsichtig, ich warte auf dich und bete darum, dass dich die Götter beschützen mögen.

Wach auf, Dune und tritt deinem Lehrer entgegen. Er wartet bereits auf dich!" dann war das Bild verschwunden und sie war aufgewacht.

Nun saß Diana noch immer in diesem Bett und starrte vor sich hin. 'Wo bin ich hier', dann traf es sie wie ein Blitz: Der Dieb, wie sie sich im Wald verlaufen hatte und wie plötzlich dieser Mann aufgetaucht war, der ihr so seltsam vertraut vorkam. Sich in dem eigenartigen Zimmer umsehend, fiel ihr Blick plötzlich in den Spiegel. Sie erstarrte. Diese Frau, die da auf dem Bett saß war nicht die, die sie sonst im Spiegel sah. Sie stand auf und ging näher an den Spiegel um sich zu betrachten. Sie kniff sich selbst geistesabwesend in den Arm und als sie den stechenden Schmerz vernahm war sie geschockt, sie träumte also nicht! 

'Aber wieso, was ist mit mir passiert? Meine schönen Haare!' Alles hatte sich verändert. Sie schien ein ganzes Stück gewachsen zu sein, mindestens 10 cm. Ihren Jogginganzug trug sie auch nicht mehr. Statt dessen erblickte sie ein Kleid, was aus teilweise durchsichtigem hellblauen Stoff bestand. Es war das selbe, wie das, was ihre Mutter in ihrem Traum getragen hatte. Der fließende Stoff des Rockes reichte bis zum Boden und war en den Seiten geschlitzt. Das Oberteil war locker und ärmellos. Beinahe so wie bei den Kleidern, die die wohlhabenden Frauen im antiken Griechenland getragen hatten. Vorne und hinten war es sehr weit ausgeschnitten und gewährte einen guten Blick auf ihren Busen. Ihren BH schien sie noch immer zu tragen. Die sonst so schön gelockten dunkelbraunen Haare waren schimmernd silbrig und glatt. Sie reichten ihr bis zur Hüfte und wurden von einem silbernen Reif gehalten. Ihre Haut war seltsam hell, viel heller als zuvor. 

'Dabei habe ich mich so lange in der Sonne gequält! So eine Zeitverschwendung!' Nur die Form ihres Gesichtes war noch wie vorher. Und ihre Augen, sie waren noch genau so tiefgrün wie immer. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen, als sie sich selbst darin erkannte. Aber trotz der Veränderungen stellte sie fest, dass sie hübsch aussah, sehr schön sogar. Sie lächelte wieder und entdeckte plötzlich, dass etwas an ihrem Hals fehlte. Das Lächeln verschwand und machte einem verdutzten Ausdruck Platz. Die Kette, sie war weg. 'Ob das der Grund für die Veränderungen ist? Aber wie ... war etwa er derjenige? Wo ist er überhaupt?'

Die Kette, die noch immer vor ihr lag, gänzlich übersehend schweifte ihr Blick ein weiteres mal durch das Zimmer. 'Die Türen sind offen! 'langsam ging Diana auf die Flügeltür zu und betrat den Balkon.

Zwei tiefschwarze Augen sahen in ihre und ihr war es schon wieder, als würde sie darin versinken.

Kapitel 8: Der Lehrer

'Sie hat sich schon wieder verändert! Wirklich erstaunlich. Dass sie wach ist bedeutet sicher, das ihre „Metamorphose" abgeschlossen ist', er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen als sie sich im Spiegel betrachtete. 'Sie hatte es vergessen!', Das Grinsen verschwand und überrascht beobachtete er, wie sie zielstrebig auf ihn zulief. 'Aber ihre Augen! Sie sind gleich, genauso wie vorher.' 

Ihren durchdringenden Blick erwidernd, fühlte er plötzlich, wie all die über die Jahre angestaute Wut für einen Moment von ihm wich und sich Frieden in ihm breit machte. 'Sie hat wirklich eine erstaunliche Kraft, und sie weiß es noch nicht einmal.' stellte er fest und tauchte wieder in die Realität auf.

„Du bist mein Lehrer, stimmt's?" - „Ja.", knurrte er in seiner üblichen Art und drehte sich von ihr weg. Er war selbst überrascht über seine Antwort. 'Was habe ich da wieder gesagt?', aber es schien ihm die einzig richtige Antwort gewesen zu sein. Schon als er ihr das erste Mal in die Augen gesehen hatte, hatte er gefühlt, dass seine Aufgabe weit umfangreicher war, als er vermutet hatte. Er würde sie nicht nur befreien, er würde sie auch trainieren. Die Arme wie immer verschränkt blickte er über die Brüstung auf die Erde herab.

„Wer..., oder was bist du?" - „Ich stelle hier die Fragen! Es sollte besser heißen, wer bist du?", er sah sie nicht an, als er das sagte, oder eher fauchte. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal 10 Sätze gewechselt und sie ging ihm schon mit ihrer Fragerei auf die Nerven. 'Das kann ja heiter werden!'. Wenn er eins nicht mochte, dann waren das Fragen, die ihn selbst betrafen, das ging niemanden etwas an.

„Verschiebt das doch auf morgen, ja? " - „Huch!" Diana drehte sich ruckartig um und starrte den kleinen Jungen vor sich an. „Piccolo, du hast selbst gesagt, dass sie noch sehr schwach ist. Bitte, Dune, schlaf dich ersteinmal aus. Wir besprechen das morgen, in Ordnung?", der kleine Gott lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. 

„Oh, wer bist du denn? Du bist aber süß! Du bist genau so einer wie der Brummbär hier, stimmt's?", der Kleine bekam einen leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen, und er war plötzlich froh, dass es so dunkel war. Schließlich lächelte er. „Ja, wir sind Namekianer. Der Brummbär" Piccolo gab ein wütendes Knurren von sich. „heißt Piccolo und mein Name ist Dende und ich bin Gott." Diana starrte ihn überrascht an. Dieser bemerkte ihren Gesichtsausdruck und musste schmunzeln.

„Es reicht!", sagte Piccolo und unterbrach die unangenehme Stille. Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück in das Zimmer. Erst jetzt, im Licht, sahen Piccolo und Dende das volle Ausmaß ihrer Veränderung. 'Sie ist eine echte Schönheit', dachte der kleine Namekianer und konnte seine Augen gar nicht mehr von ihr abwenden. 

Diana, oder Dune, hatte sich wieder gefangen und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Sie lehnte sich an den Giebel, zog die Beine an und legte die Decke darüber. Piccolo und Dende waren gerade dabei das Zimmer wieder zu verlassen, als sie sie bat zu warten. „Ich will jetzt reden. Wenn ich all eure Fragen beantworte, sagt ihr mir dann, was hier eigentlich läuft?", erwartungsvoll sah sie von einem zum anderen. 

„Von mir aus!", sie lächelte den großen Namekianer an, der sie jedoch nur grimmig anstarrte und eher widerwillig, so schien es zumindest, kehrte er zurück, nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich mit verschränkten Armen und bösem Blick einige Meter von ihrem Bett weg. Er hoffte, dass der Abstand die Wirkung ihres Blickes mindern würde. Dende setzte sich unterdessen im Schneidersitz an ihr Bettende und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Wer bist du?" fragte der große forsch, während der Kleine mit den Augen rollte und sie schließlich bat mit ihrer Kindheit zu beginnen.


	5. Kapitel 9 10

Kapitel 9:

Die ersten 10 Jahre ihrer Kindheit hatte sie bei einer alten Frau in der Abgeschiedenheit eines großen Waldes, weit entfernt von den großen Hauptstädten, verbracht. In einer Decke eingewickelt war sie vor deren Tür abgelegt worden und in einem Brief wurde die Alte darum gebeten Dune, so war ihr richtiger Name, in die Kunst der Magie einzuweisen und gut für sie zu sorgen. 

„Es ist also wahr, die Prophezeiung erfüllt sich!", hatte die Alte gesagt, als sie das kleine Mädchen mit den silbernen Haaren betrachtete. Neben dem Brief war noch ein weiteres Päckchen dabei gewesen. Eine silberne Kette war in braunes Pergament eingewickelt und die alte hatte sofort gewusst um was es sich handelte. Sie hatte gelächelt. „Ich werde mein bestes geben!".

Die Jahre waren vergangen und Dune hatte sich als eine gute und gehorsame Schülerin erwiesen. Schnell hatte sie gelernt, ihre Kräfte zu kontrollieren und anzuwenden. Schon nach 9 Jahren harter Ausbildung war sie beinahe perfekt und die Alte hatte nichts mehr, was sie ihr beibringen konnte.

Nebenbei hatte das Mädchen bei ihr noch lesen, rechnen und schreiben gelernt und Dunes Wissensdurst wurde immer größer. Besonders die Pflanzen und Tiere hatten es ihr angetan, sie wollte alles über sie wissen. In vielen Spaziergängen durch den Wald hatte ihr die Alte alle Heilkräuter und für die Magie brauchbare Pflanzen und Tiere gezeigt. Dune hatte gelernt, wie man die Tränke richtig mischt und wie man ihre Wirkung aufheben kann.

Kurz vor ihrem 10 Geburtstag war sie mit der Alten mal wieder in den Wald gegangen und hatte sie gefragt, ob sie wohl eine richtige Schule besuchen dürfe. „Du sollst sogar, mein Kind. Deinen Geburtstag wirst du noch bei mir verbringen, dann werde ich deine Kraft besiegeln um dich zu schützen. In einer Woche hast du schon deinen ersten Schultag in einer Klosterschule außerhalb des Waldes. Ich habe mit Schwester Irenia schon alles abgesprochen. Du wirst auch dort wohnen und dir für später im Dorf ein bisschen Geld verdienen. Es gibt nichts mehr, was ich dir noch beibringen kann, meine Aufgabe ist erfüllt!", hatte sie geantwortet. Dune hatte sie nur verwirrt angesehen und gespannt auf ihren Geburtstag gewartet. Die Alte hätte ihr die Bedeutugn ihrer Worte sowieso nicht eher erklären, das wusste sie.

Am Abend ihres 10 Geburtstages hatte ihr die Alte eine Kette umgelegt, die aus fließendem Silber zu bestehen schien und einen grünen Stein in der Mitte hatte. Als sie die Kette geschlossen hatte verschmolzen die Enden miteinander und der Stein begann zu glühen. Dune hatte einen Ruck gespürt und als sie in den Spiegel gesehen hatte, war sie völlig verändert. Zuerst war sie sehr erschrocken, auch, weil sie spürte, dass all ihre magischen Fähigkeiten verschwunden waren. 

„Hab keine Angst liebes Kind! Das ist nur zu deinem Schutz! Es gibt viele magische Wesen im Universum, auch sehr schlechte sind darunter, und deine Kraft zieht sie an. Dein Name ist ab jetzt Diana und mit diesem Aussehen fällst du nicht so auf. Erzähle niemandem von deinen Fähigkeiten und versuche nicht, das Siegel zu öffnen!", dabei hatte sie auf die Kette gedeutet. 

„Schütze es, denn wer es zu öffnen versucht, der wird eines Schrecklichen Todes sterben und auf ewig in der Hölle schmoren. Nur einer wird es öffnen können. Deine Zeit wird kommen Liebes, und bis dahin wirst du ein normales Leben führen."

Die Worte der Alten hatten sie bis überall hin verfolgt und sie hatte nie eine Beziehung mit einem Jungen gehabt, aus Angst, er könnte das Siegel berühren und sterben.

Am Nächsten Morgen war sie mit einem Bündel und einem Brief an Schwester Irenia zum Dorf losgelaufen. Die Alte hatte zum Abschied ein par Tränen vergossen und ihren Schützling an sich gedrückt. Als sich Diana noch einmal umgedreht hatte, waren die Alte und ihr Haus verschwunden gewesen.

Die nächsten 9 Jahre verbrachte sie also in diesem Kloster. Sie lernte fleißig und half den Nonnen bei der Arbeit im Garten. Mit 12 Jahren nahm sie ihre erste Arbeit im Dorf an und knüpfte dort enge Freundschaften.

Das Kloster war zu ihrem zu Hause geworden und sie hatte sich damit abgefunden, ihre Kräfte verloren zu haben. Die harte und einfache Arbeit und die Schule, sowie der Umgang mit den Menschen formten ihren Charakter und brachten ein ruhiges und feines Gemüt hervor. Niemand hatte bis dahin ihr Temperament entdeckt, jeder hatte sie so behandelt wie sie es verdiente und niemand hatte sie dazu gebracht ihre Sprachgewandheit, was Schimpfwörter anging, zu erproben.

Sie empfand diese Jahre als die schönsten ihres Lebens.

Mit 19 zog sie in die Stadt aus. Ihr Interesse an den Tieren und Pflanzen hatte sich sehr gesteigert und sie hatte beschlossen Biologie zu studieren. Das Geld, was sie sich verdient hatte, reichte für eine große Wohnung mit Möbeln und für Verpflegung und Miete für ein Jahr. Sie besorgte sich also eine Unterkunft in Satan City und meldete sich an der Universität an.

Der Abschied fiel ihr wieder sehr schwer und sie musste weinen, als ihr ihre beste Freundin das Abschiedsgeschenk überreichte.

Die erstem Monate in der Stadt vergingen recht schnell und sie hatte auch wieder eine Arbeitsstelle gefunden. Das Studium machte ihr Spaß und sie erzielte fast überall ausgezeichnete Ergebnisse - nur die in Ökologie waren nicht so gut.

Zwei mal war sie währen der 4 Jahre in der Stadt überfallen worden. Beim ersten Mal hatte der Dieb ihre Kette nicht entdeckt und nur ihr Geld mitgenommen. Sie, oder besser er hatte Glück gehabt. Der zweite war nicht so glimpflich davon gekommen ...

---------------------------------------------------------------

„Und du hast dich wirklich einfach damit abgefunden, deine Kräfte verloren zu haben?", fragte Dende. „Ja, ich dachte ich bekäme sie nicht wieder. Ich brauchte sie auch nicht. Ich war glücklich, mit dem was ich hatte: Freunde, gute Leistungen und ein Dach über dem Kopf. Ich wollte gar nichts mehr." 

„Tse!" kam von Piccolo, er war alles andere als beeindruckt von ihrer Geschichte. Außerdem grämte es ihn, dass seine zukünftige Schülerin so leicht aufzugeben schien. Es würde harte Arbeit bedeuten ihrer Ehrgeiz zu wecken, das glaubte er zumindest. Er wusste ja nicht, wie ehrgeizig sie war.

Er stand auf, alles war er wissen wollte wusste er, ihre Kräfte würde er später prüfen. Er war gerade im Begriff das Zimmer zu verlassen, als: „Warte, ich habe auch noch ein paar Fragen!", er sah sie nur verständnislos und grimmig an. „Wer bist du? Dass du Piccolo heißt weiß ich inzwischen, aber das sagt ja nicht besonders viel über dich aus. Mich würde interessieren, woher dein Hass kommt ..."

„Das geht dich einen scheiß Dreck an!" brüllte er als Antwort und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Schon wieder hatte sie eine persönliche Frage gestellt, und so gezielt... Seine Reaktion war eher aus Überraschung so ausgefallen. 'Woher weiß sie das?'

 „Ach Piccolo! Sei nicht traurig Dune, er ist immer so. Das war sicher nicht persönlich gemeint. Er wird sich dir sicher noch öffnen, das weiß ich sogar. Er versucht nur seine Unsicherheit zu verstecken, schließlich bist du jetzt seine Schülerin." Dune lächelte , 'Ich weiß!'

„Woher wusstest du vorhin eigentlich, dass mein richtiger Name Dune ist?" - „Als Piccolo dich gestern früh entdeckt hat, bei dem Vorfall mit dem Dieb, hat er die ganze Nacht in der Bibliothek verbracht und in alten Büchern geschmökert. Als ich dann hinzu kam hatte er gefunden was er suchte, Das Siegel, oder vielmehr dessen Beschreibung. Er las sie mir vor, und da wurde ich neugierig und habe später noch in anderen Büchern nachgesehen und dabei die Legende von Dune entdeckt.

Vorhin auf dem Balkon erkannte ich dich wieder, du siehst genau so aus, wie das Mädchen auf dem Bild. Aber genug jetzt. Du solltest dich ausruhen. Morgen steht dir ein harter Tag bevor. Piccolo ist ein strenger Lehrer!", mit diesen Worten stand Dende auf und verließ das Zimmer.

Kapitel 10: Erster Unterricht

Zu Dunes Überraschung war sie sehr schnell eingeschlafen. Sie hatte nichts geträumt und fühlte sich am nächsten morgen seltsam ausgeschlafen. Als erstes suchte sie ein Bad. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass es in ihrem Zimmer noch eine weitere Tür gab und der Raum dahinter stellte sich als ein sehr geräumiges Bad heraus. Staunend sah sie sich in dem großen hellen Raum um, während sie sich ihr Kleid auszog und sich über die Shampoos und Duschbäder her machte. Nachdem sie geduscht und sich die Zähne geputzt hatte zog sie das jetzt zerknitterte Kleid wieder an und betrachtete sich kritisch im Spiegel.

„So kann ich doch nicht raus gehen! Mal sehen, ob es noch funktioniert."

Sie konzentrierte sich kurz und als sie wieder in den Spiegel sah waren ihre Haare hochgesteckt und sie trug ein hellblaues Trägertop und eine schwarze Caprihose. Über dem Top hatte sie noch eine eng geschnittene schwarze Jacke, deren Reißverschluss offen war. „Na bitte! Fehlen nur noch Socken und Schuhe.", und im nächsten Augenblick trug sie Socken und Turnschuhe. 

'Langsam gefällt mir die Kraft wieder! Ich muss nur aufpassen, dass ich nicht mal aus versehen jemanden ausziehe...', schmunzelnd verließ sie ihr Zimmer und machte sich auf die Suche nach etwas essbaren.

Als sie um die erste Ecke bog entdeckte sie Dende, der geradewegs auf sie zulief. „Guten Morgen, Dende!" - „Guten Morgen Dune. Hast du gut geschlafen? Wo hast du denn die Sachen auf einmal her? Ach ich weiß schon, das kann Piccolo übrigens auch. Du hast sicher Hunger. Folge mir bitte, Popo hat sich schon um alles gekümmert."

Ohne den Redeschwall des kleinen Namekianers zu unterbrechen, lief sie ihm nach und staunte nicht schlecht, als sie im Esszimmer den reichlich gedeckten Tisch sah. „Wow, wer soll denn das alles essen? Nicht einmal zu acht könnte man das schaffen!" - „Das ist alles für dich. Wir Namekianer essen nicht. Das einzige was wir brauchen ist Wasser. Es gibt übrigens Leute, die das alles nur als Vorspeise verdrücken, aber die lernst du später kennen." 

„Einen sie kennt schon!" ,erklang plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Ein kleiner, pechschwarzer Mann stand da und lächelte ihnen fröhlich zu. „Oh, darf ich vorstellen? Das ist Popo, mein Diener. Wenn du einen Wunsch hast, wende dich einfach an ihn. Aber Popo, wen meinst du eigentlich?" - „Du doch kennen Son Gohan, oder? Er sein auch ein Saiyajin. Er sehr viel mampfen, wenn hungrig!", Dune wusste nicht mehr was sie sagen sollte, wo war sie da nur reingeraten. Offensichtlich war sie von lauter Freaks umgeben. In diesem Moment dachte sich nicht daran, dass sie ja auch einer war...

Schließlich machte sie sich über das viele Obst her, was sich auf den großen  Platten auf dem Tisch stapelte. Anschließend aß sie noch zwei Toasts und war gesättigt.

„Du solltest jetzt zu Piccolo gehen. Er ist sicher schon ganz ungeduldig. Du findest ihn draußen, auf der Plattform. Geh am besten gleich hier raus.", er hatte schon eine der großen Terassentüren geöffnet und zeigte ihr die Richtung, in die sie gehen musste.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Piccolo meditierte schon seit zwei Stunden. Er konnte sich nicht richtig konzentrieren, weil er sich ständig fragte, wann Dune endlich kommt und, ob er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte, ohne ihr zu verfallen. Er hatte schon in so viele Augen gesehen, aber nie hatten sie solche Wirkung gezeigt. Wut stieg in ihm auf, Wut, weil er so schwach war und Wut, weil er dann keine Kontrolle mehr hatte.

Als er spürte, wie sich ihre Aura auf ihn zu bewegte, schlug er die Augen auf und brummte ihr ein „Wird ja Zeit!" als Begrüßung entgegen. „Dir auch einen guten Morgen!", antwortete sie und ihr Lächeln verschwand. 'Das kann ja heiter werden!!!'

Als erstes begannen sie mit der Meditation. „Setz dich irgendwie bequem hin und konzentriere dich!" sagte er forsch. Inzwischen schwebte er nicht mehr, sondern saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden. Diana tat es ihm gleich und schloss ihre Augen. Noch im selben Augenblick begann sie zu schweben und stellte fest, dass es so doch viel bequemer war. Sie spürte alle ihre Kräfte und hielt diese Übung eigentlich für sinnlos. Aber sie fühlte sich plötzlich so unglaublich leicht und ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit. Als sie kurze Zeit später die Augen wieder aufschlug, war die Sonne gerade dabei unter zu gehen. Piccolo stand direkt vor ihr und sah sie forschend an. 'Unglaublich, sie kann es besser als ich!' stellte er entrüstet aber auch erstaunt fest.

„Es reicht für heute. Morgen fangen wir mit der Praxis an." Der große Namekianer drehte sich um und lief in Richtung Palast. Plötzlich spürte sie, dass sich jemand näherte. Ja sie spürte es und war darüber sehr überrascht.

Hinter ihr landete Gohan und lief auf das für ihn fremde Mädchen zu. Als sie sich umdrehte und ihn erkannte lächelte sie ihn fröhlich an. 

„Son Gohan! Das ist aber lieb, endlich ein normales Gesicht" - „Hä, wer bist du denn? Du bist doch nicht etwa ... Diana, bist du's? Aber wieso...?" verblüfft starrte der Junge Mann das Mädchen an. Diese nickte. „Komm her, ich werde es dir zeigen. "Als er vor ihr stand legte sie ihm ihre Hand auf die Stirn und er sah alles, was er wissen musste im Schnelldurchlauf. Ihren Traum zeigte sie ihm aber nicht.

„Wahnsinn, das hätte ich nicht gedacht. Wo ist eigentlich Piccolo? Ich sollte ihn und Dende auf Bulmas Grillfete einladen. Kannst du ihm das ausrichten? Sie ist diesen Samstag. Bulma würde sich sicher auch freuen, wenn du mitkämst. Aber, dafür müsste sie dich erst mal erkennen..." 

„Das mit dem erkennen dürfte nicht das Problem sein." ertönte einen tiefe Stimme hinter Dune. „Das Problem ist ihre Kraft, und die Tatsache, das sie kaum Selbstbeherrschung hat. Sie ist eine Gefahr für die Allgemeinheit." Dune drehte sich wütend zu Piccolo um, der kurz darauf seinen Turban und seinen Umhang los war und eigenartige lila Flecken auf seinem Kopf hatte. Gohan musste sich mit aller Kraft das Lachen verkneifen. „Siehst du was ich meine?"

Dune tat es schon wieder leid, was sie getan hatte, und da sie nicht nachtragend war, machte sie das alles wieder rückgängig.

„Ich komme gerne mit, aber er ist hier der Boss." - „Ach komm schon, Piccolo, was soll den schon passieren? Wenn sie Vegeta ein Paar hübsche Flecken verpasst haben wir wenigstens was zu lachen!" „Grmpf!" - „Ich wusste es doch. Also, ich hole euch am Samstag 18 Uhr hier ab. Tschüs" und schon war Gohan über den Rand der Plattform gesprungen.

„Mach das nie wieder!" sagte Piccolo gefährlich leise und funkelte sie böse an.

„Aber die Flecken standen dir wirklich gut" grinste Dune und folgte ihm in den Palast.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die nächsten Tage vergingen recht schnell. Sie hatte all ihre früheren Techniken wieder gesichert und beherrschte alles was sie brauchte um ihre Kraft zu kontrollieren. Von Dende hatte sie an einem Tag gelernt, wie man heilt und sie konnte ihr Aussehen wieder so verändern, dass sie aussah, wie bevor das Siegel entfernt worden war. Zur Verschönerung hatte sie sich allerdings noch ein paar Sommersprossen zugelegt, die sich über ihre Nase und die Wangen ausbreiteten. Sie selbst fand, dass sie ihr sehr gut standen. Aber ihr Herr Lehrer hatte sie nicht einmal bemerkt.

Piccolo hatte das Siegel an sich genommen und verwahrte es sicher. Es war während der paar Tage zu einigen Meinungsverschiedenheiten zwischen den beiden gekommen und auch zu einigen peinlichen Zwischenfällen.

Zuerst hatten sie sich Schimpfwörter an den Kopf geschmissen und dann hatte Piccolo wieder seine hübschen Flecken, diesmal aber leuchtend pink. Aus Wut darüber hatte er ihr ihre Trainingssachen weggezippt und sie stand nur noch in Unterwäsche da. Sie wurde rot vor Scham und war erst mal damit beschäftigt, sich neu einzukleiden, als Piccolo die Chance nutzte und auf sie zustürmte. Er packte ihre Arme und drückte sie auf den Boden. Mit den Schienbeinen hielt er ihre Beine in Schach. Er kam ganz nahe an ihr Gesicht heran. „Mach die Flecken wieder weg!" zischte er. Sie war so erschrocken über seinen Angriff, dass sie gehorchte. 

Dende hatte die ganze Sache beobachtet und mischte sich jetzt ein: „Aber Piccolo, war machst du denn da?", dieser wurde sich erst jetzt bewusst darüber, wie das ganze Szenario aussehen musste und sprang ruckartig auf. Die Flecken waren zwar weg, aber dafür war er jetzt rot im Gesicht.

Tag für Tag führten sie regelrechte Kämpfe aus, in denen Piccolo immer noch zusätzlich seine körperlich weit überlegene Kraft nutzte. Dune lernte, einen Art Schild aufzubauen und ihm auszuweichen. 

Sie war eine wirklich gute Schülerin, dass musste ihr Lehrer schon zugeben. Das Problem war nur, dass sie ihm bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit, sprich, wenn er sie wieder beleidigte, ein hübsches Muster ins Gesicht zauberte und sich dann vor lachen auf dem Boden rollte.

Es mangelte ihr offensichtlich nur an Selbstbeherrschung und Respekt vor dem Stolz anderer... ein verhängnisvoller Zug...


	6. Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11: Verhängnisvolle Provokationen

„Lass uns aufhören, Gohan kommt in einer Stunde und ich will mich noch fertig machen. Schließlich sollen mich die anderen doch erkennen, oder?" sie war völlig außer Puste, aber eigentlich nur deshalb, weil Piccolo die letzten zwei Stunden nur körperlich angegriffen hatte und sie dauernd ausweichen musste. Offensichtlich war das seine persönliche Rache dafür, dass sie ihm, bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit, Punkte ins Gesicht zauberte und er nicht in der Lage war sie wieder zu entfernen. Das machte ihn immer schrecklich wütend, aber zumindest spürte er, dass er was auf seiner makellos grünen Haut hatte, was da nicht hingehört.

Sie warf ihm einen zuckersüßen Blick zu und wartete geduldig auf seine Reaktion. Zu ihrer Überraschung jedoch stürmte er wieder auf  sie zu und drückte sie zu Boden. Sie war so perplex, dass sie gar nicht reagierte und ihm nur in die Augen sah. Er realisierte unterdessen, dass ihre Trainingskleidung heute besonders knapp ausgefallen war. Ihr Top hatte einen großzügigen Ausschnitt und war bauchfrei. Des weiteren trug sie noch einen kurzen weiten Rock, der einen perfekten Blick auf ihre wohlgeformten Beine zuließ. Ihre jetzt wieder dunklen gelockten Haare lagen kranzförmig um ihren Kopf herum und ihre Lippen waren leicht geöffnet. Er sah ihr in die  Augen und versuchte ihrem Blick standzuhalten. Ihr Gesicht war seinem inzwischen so nahe, dass er ihren Atem spüren konnte.

'Es ist wieder wie vorgestern! Hoffentlich stört diesmal keiner!'. Er senkte seinen Mund an ihr rechtes Ohr und ein wohliger Schauer lief Dunes Rücken entlang, als sie seinen Atem auf ihrer bloßen Schulter spürte. 

„Deine Deckung ist miserabel!", sie riss die eben genießerisch geschlossenen Augen wieder auf und starrte in sein grinsendes Gesicht. Er stand jetzt über ihr und sie war in Windeseile aufgesprungen und In Richtung Palast gelaufen „Holzkopf!" sagte sie „Das habe ich gehört!" - „Das hoffe ich!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan stand pünktlich zu verabredeten Zeit auf der Plattform und begrüßte Piccolo und Dende. Die einzige, die noch fehlte, war Dune. Sie brauchte ihren extra Auftritt und der gelang ihr sehr gut. Sie sah einfach umwerfend aus. Sie trug ein schulterfreies Rüschentop und eine extrem knappe Hüftjeans. Die Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt, so, dass einige der dunklen locken heraushingen und sich verspielt ihren Weg über die Schultern suchten.

„Können wir endlich?", Piccolo hatte als erster seine Stimme wieder gefunden und klang wie üblich genervt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Oh, das seid ihr ja endlich! Moment mal, bist du nicht das Mädchen aus der Bar? Ich hätte dich beinahe nicht wiedererkannt, du siehst wirklich bezaubernd aus." Dune wurde rot um die Nase und reichte der Gastgeberin schüchtern die Hand. 

„Aber kommt doch herein, die anderen sind schon alle da. Und du wohnst jetzt wirklich in Gottes Palast? Popo verwöhnt dich sicher, stimmt's?". Dune kam gar nicht zum Antworten, denn Bulma schien nicht einmal zum Luftholen ihren Redeschwall zu unterbrechen. Als sie endlich den Garten erreichten stellte Bulma Dune den anderen vor und begann das Essen zu verteilen, oder vielmehr, noch etwas für Normal-Essende zu retten. Insgesamt waren es jetzt 5 Leute, die mehr verschlangen als normal. Ein großer fröhlicher Mann, mit wild nach allen Seiten abstehenden schwarzen Haaren, Son Goku, so hieß er, ein kleiner Junge, der wie dessen Miniaturausgabe aussah, Son Goten, und noch ein kleiner Junge mit fliederfarbenen Haaren und einem grimmigen Blick. Aber trotzdem machte er einen netten Eindruck und war wie fast alle Jungs seines Alters ziemlich süß, genauso wie Son Goten. Er war ihr als Trunks und als der Sohn von Bulma vorgestellt worden. Dune war entzückt gewesen, als ihr die beiden Jungs höflich die Hand gereicht hatten um sie zu begrüßen. Und natürlich Son Gohan, der neben Videl saß und versuchte sich neben dem essen mit ihr zu unterhalten. 

„Vegeta, wenn du nicht kommst, gibt's nichts mehr zu essen!" und schon kam er, ein etwas kleiner Mann, mit ungewöhnlich breiten Schultern. Hoch erhobenen Hauptes erschien er am Grill und sah Bulma böse an. Diese aber lächelte und sagte, wenn er sich nicht mit an den Tisch setzten würde, bekäme er weniger als Son Goku. Das schien ihn ungemein anzutreiben und er nickte heftig. Mit einem tablettgroßen Teller voller dicker Grillwürste setzte er sich auf den einzigen freien Platz, gegenüber von Dune. Bevor er begann sich den riesigen Fleischberg zu verschlingen sah er misstrauisch das ihm unbekannte Mädchen an. Diese starrte zurück. „Du bist der Vater von Trunks, stimmt's? Er sieht dir wirklich sehr ähnlich." - Vegeta starrte nur böse zurück - „Oh, ich habe euch noch gar nicht einander vorgestellt. Schatz, das ist Diana. Diana, das hier ist Vegeta." - „Was interessieren mich diese Schwächlinge. Und nenn mich gefälligst nicht Schatz, verstanden?".

Nach etwa 5 Minuten hatte er seine Würstchen verdrückt und starrte wieder das Mädchen an. 'Sie sitzt neben dem Namekianer, ausgezeichnet' mit einem teuflischen Grinsen begann er wieder zu sprechen: „Bist du die Freundin von dem Grünling? Klar, dass der nur sowas abkriegt. Wie hat er dich rumgekriegt, hat er dir gezeigt, wie er sich Gliedmaßen wachsen lässt und du warst so begeistert, dass du alles gleich mal probieren musstest? Weißt du, wie sich Namekianer fortpflanzen? Muss ja wahnsinnig langweilig bei denen sein. War klar, dass er eines Tages auf den Geschmack kommt!" er lachte höhnisch über das wutverzerrte Gesicht von Dune. 

Doch diese lächelte plötzlich und wies ihn leise darauf hin, dass er lieber darauf achten sollte, mit wem er sich anlegt. Er lachte darauf nur "Willst du mir dann diesen Schwächling auf den Hals schicken? Der hat doch nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen mich!", er war aufgestanden und machte sich auf den Weg zum Grill. „Schatz, hast du zugenommen? Vielleicht solltest du doch nichts mehr essen!" Bulma zeigte schockiert auf den erheblich angewachsenen Bauch Vegetas. Er sah beinahe schwanger aus. Dieser starrte entsetzt auf die ungewohnten Fettpolster. 

'Ha, war doch klar, dass ich ihn mit seinem Stolz rankriege!', freute sich Diana.

Es herrschte Totenstille im Garten, alle starrten Vegeta an und keiner traute sich auch nur zu atmen. 

'War ja klar, dass sie sich nicht beherrschen kann', dachte Piccolo und warf ihr dann einen bösen Blick von der Seite zu. Irgendwie fand er ihre Reaktion ja auch lustig, aber sie war eindeutig zu weit gegangen. Er würde ihr wohl nachher eine mächtige Standpauke halten müssen. Als ihr Lehrer hatte er schließlich die Verantwortung für sie.

Vegeta löste seinen Blick schließlich und sah Diana an, die ihn nur vielsagend angrinste. „Du!", flüsterte er gefährlich leise. Diana hob ihre Hand und sein Bauch verschwand und mit ihm die Erinnerung der anderen an den Vorfall. 

„Das nächste mal werden sie es nicht vergessen, das verspreche ich dir!" sie grinste noch breiter.

„Ich werde dich irgendwann erwischen und dann drehe ich dir deinen hübschen Hals um!"

„Diana", die strenge Stimmen ihres Lehrers holte Diana in die Realität zurück. „Komm mit, wir müssen reden!" Er stand auf, flog etwa 10 Meter vom Tisch weg und stellte sich unter einen großen Baum. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen flog sie ihm hinterher.

„Bist du denn völlig bescheuert? Was hättest du mit ihm gemacht, wenn er noch weiter gegangen wäre?" - „Du erinnerst dich, aber wie ..?" - „Natürlich, mit so einem billigen Trick löschst du bei mir noch lange keine Erinnerungen! Du bist wirklich eine Schande für alle magischen Wesen. Und du gehst mir mit deinen ständigen kindischen Gefühlsausbrüchen sowas von auf die Nerven! Ich frage mich langsam ernsthaft, warum ich deine Kräfte überhaupt befreit habe, du bist ja eine Gefahr für die Allgemeinheit. Es wäre besser gewesen wir wären uns nie begegnet, dann hätte ich dich jetzt nicht am Hals!" die letzten Worte brüllte er fast. In Dunes Augen sammelten sich Tränen 

„So ist das!" Sie schloss kurz die Augen und im nächsten Moment hatte sie ihre Handtasche in der Hand und in der anderen Hand trug sie etwas, was er nie vermutet hatte. Geschockt starrte er auf das silbrige Ding. „Wenn ich dir so auf die Nerven gehe, ist es besser, wenn wir uns nicht mehr sehen. Nie mehr am besten. Du hast doch sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich mir wieder das nehme, was mir gehört!", sie hob beide Hände und legte sich die Kette um. „Nicht!" sagte Piccolo, aber es war schon zu spät. Ein Ruck fuhr durch ihren Körper und sie war wieder „normal". Im nächsten Moment rannte sie auch schon zum Gartentor und verschwand.

Immer noch erstarrt sah ihr Piccolo hinterher.

„Wer hat jetzt hier die Beherrschung verloren? Du hast es versaut, Grünling!"

Der tief enttäuschte Blick von Dende war jedoch weit wirkungsvoller als Vegetas Worte.

Schuld. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte er sich schuldig. Nie hatte er sich so schlecht gefühlt.


	7. Kapitel 12 13

Kapitel 12: Resultate

Dune war einfach Hals über Kopf abgehauen. Sie war so schnell gerannt wie sie nur konnte, obwohl sie wusste, dass er ihr nicht folgen würde. Verletzt, ja, sie war zutiefst verletzt. So oft hatte er sie beleidigt, aber immer hatte sie gewusst, dass er es nicht so meinte. Diesmal war es aber anders gewesen. Sie hatte in seinen Augen wieder den Hass gesehen, den sie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung gespürt hatte. Dieser tiefe Hass hatte dieses mal ihr gegolten, dessen war sie sich sicher.

Im Laufe der vergangenen Woche hatte sie angefangen diesen griesgrämigen Dickkopf zu mögen. Besonders niedlich fand sie es, wenn er wütend war. Aber diesmal war er alles andere als niedlich gewesen ...

Nach ca. 30 min. Dauersprint war sie schließlich am Bahnhof angekommen. Sie hatte sich ein Ticket gekauft und war nach Hause gefahren. Nur noch nach Hause, das waren ihre Gedanken gewesen., dann würde wieder alles so sein wie vorher. Sie würde alles vergessen und wieder das einfache Mädchen Diana sein. Niemand, der etwas von ihr erwartete, niemand, der sie zu etwas zwang und niemand, der sie so verletzte.

In ihrer Wohnung angekommen schmiss sie sich aufs Bett und fing erst einmal bitterlich an zu weinen. Sie fühlte sich so nutzlos, so minderwertig. Immer wieder schwirrten Piccolos Worte in ihrem Kopf herum und jedes mal waren sie genauso verletzend wie zuvor. 

'Warum nur? Hasst du mich so sehr? Ich wies von dem Hass in dir, aber ich dachte ..., warum nur?'

Nicht einmal ein heißes Bad half dagegen.

Mitten in der Nacht war sie schließlich doch eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen war sie zeitig aufgestanden. Das erste was sie dachte war das letzte, was sie vor dem Einschlafen beschäftigt hatte, Piccolo.

Sie hatte sich einen starken Kaffe gekocht und sich damit auf den Balkon gesetzt. Die Sonne schien auf sie herab und sie fühlte so etwas wie Wärme. Nur äußerlich. In ihrem Inneren war es eiskalt. Keine Gefühle waren mehr da. Sie hatte beschlossen alles zu verdrängen. Wut war der beste Ausweg aus der Trauer, das dachte sie zumindest. 

Als sie zum Himmel sah fiel ihr ein, dass die anderen sicher sehr überrascht darüber gewesen waren, das sie so einfach davon gelaufen war. Also rief sie Bulma an und sich für ihr abruptes Verschwinden entschuldigt.

„Sicherlich hat Piccolo nicht grundlos geschimpft, aber das was er gesagt hat war ziemlich ... naja, krass trifft es am besten. Aber sag mal, wie bist du denn nach Hause gekommen? Das war doch sicher sehr weit zu Fuß..."

Dune erzählte ihr von ihrem Bahn-Trip.

„Ach du liebe Zeit! Weißt du was? Ich bring dir einen Gleiter vorbei. Wir haben eh genug davon. Hast du heute um 14 Uhr Zeit? Ich komm bei dir vorbei!"

Dune hatte zwar abgelehnt und sich bedankt, aber Bulma duldete keine Widerrede.

Bis 14 Uhr hatte sich Dune in ihren Büchern vergraben und es sogar geschafft Piccolo für einige Minuten aus ihrem Kopf zu vertreiben. Bulma brachte ihr den Gleiter und erklärte noch schnell die Bedienung, bis ihr Handy piepte und man Vegeta brüllen hörte, dass der GR kaputt war.

Der hatte natürlich mitbekommen, dass Dune ihre Kräfte wieder los war und hatte anfangs mit dem Gedanken gespielt sich zu rächen. Aber letztlich hatte er doch eine Art Ehrgefühl entwickelt und hielt es schon für Strafe genug, dass sie ihre Kräfte los war. Er wäre am Boden zerstört gewesen, wenn er aus irgend einem Grund nicht mehr kämpfen könnte. Zum Glück kannte er Dune nicht besonders gut, sonst hätte er gewusst, dass ihr ausgerechnet daran gar nichts lag. Piccolos „Ausbruch" hatte er als äußerst amüsant empfunden. Er fand es zwar nicht sonderlich toll, dass er sich nicht persönlich an ihr rächen konnte, aber mit seinem Kommentar, hatte er dann schließlich auch die zweite Fliege zerquetscht, nämlich Piccolo. Falls er Dune jedoch eines Tages wieder begegnen sollte würde er auch bei ihr noch ein wenig „Hand anlegen", egal, ob verbal oder direkt.

Die nächsten Tage ging Dune wieder zu ihren Vorlesungen und vergrub sich in ihren Büchern. Sie schlief kaum noch, denn wenn sie es tat träumte sie von Piccolos hasserfülltem Blick. Es brachte nichts alles zu verdrängen. In ihren Träumen war er ja doch wieder da. Den Appetit hatte sie völlig verloren. Sie aß nur noch etwas um nicht völlig die Kontrolle über ihren Körper zu verlieren. Sie zwang sich regelrecht dazu, etwas zu essen, schließlich brauchte sie die Energie für ihre Prüfungen.

Am Ende der Woche hatte sie alle Prüfungen hinter sich und die Semesterferien standen bevor. Freitag Abend rief sie Videl an um ihr Versprechen einzulösen. Diese hatte eifrig zugestimmt und gleich Son Gohan Bescheid gesagt.

Der Abend war recht schön gewesen. Das Trio hatte das Thema Piccolo und Grillabend vermieden und nach einigen Drinks fühlte sich Dune richtig gut. Gegen 4 wurde sie von den beiden nach Hause gebracht und schlief die erste Nacht durch, nicht zuletzt wegen des Alkohols.

Videl hatte trotz Dunes erhöhter Lust auf die berauschenden Getränke den Eindruck gehabt, dass ihr das alles doch nicht so viel ausmachte. Gohan hatte jedoch gesehen, wie traurig sie war, auch wenn sie ständig lächelte. Er sagte Videl aber nichts davon. Einmischen wollte er sich auch nicht. Das war eine Sache zwischen Dune und Piccolo und er hatte keinesfalls das Bedürfnis sich zwischen die Fronten zu stellen. Er mochte sie schließlich beide.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piccolo hatte noch einige Sekunden fassungslos in die Richtung gestarrt, in die Dune verschwunden war. Dann hatte er sich erhoben und war in Richtung Wüste geflogen um seiner Wut freien Lauf zu lassen. Er war wütend auf sie, weil sie aufgegeben hatte, weil sie ihre Kräfte wegen ihm für immer versiegelt hatte, weil sie ihn aus ihrem Leben verbannt hatte. Aber am meisten war er auf sich wütend, weil er sie dazu getrieben hatte, weil er sie nicht hatte aufhalten können und am meisten, weil es ihm leid tat, dass sie nicht mehr da war.

Er hatte Spaß an ihren Streitereien gefunden und war sogar stolz auf sie gewesen, weil sie so große Fortschritte gemacht hatte.

Er wollte ihr doch nur eine Lektion erteilen ... 'Warum musste die auch gleich abhauen. Sie ist eben doch schwach. Verdammt, warum denke ich immer darüber nach?'

Dende machte sich langsam Sorgen um Piccolo. Er war ihm nicht mehr böse, schließlich war ja nicht abzusehen, dass Dune so reagiert, bzw. dass sie das so verletzt hatte. 'Sie hat ihn wirklich gemocht. Nur so kann ich mir alles erklären. Fast alles zumindest. Piccolos Reaktion verstehe ich noch immer nicht. Sie lässt nur darauf schließen, dass er ... nein, das kann nicht sein. Oder doch?'

Seit seinem Verschwinden hatte er seine Aura gelöscht und das war jetzt schon eine Woche her. Natürlich würde er Zeit brauchen. 'Wahrscheinlich schwebt er in der Wüste und meditiert ... und bockt rum!'

„Piccolo werden kommen, wenn Probleme geklärt.", Popo lächelte den Kleinen wissend an. Dieser fühlte sich gleich viel erleichterter und ging zurück in den Palast.  

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piccolo schwebte tatsächlich in der Wüste. Schon seit 2 Tage ununterbrochen. Er versuchte zu meditieren, aber seine Konzentration war immer nur von kurzer Dauer. Immer wieder musste er an ihre Augen denken, als sie sich das Siegel wieder angelegt hatte. So todtraurig. So verletzt. Und so entschlossen.

Auch wenn er es nicht zugab, aber seine Worte taten ihm inzwischen Leid. Er war eindeutig zu weit gegangen und ... ja, er hatte alles vermasselt.

Wieder sah er ihr todtrauriges Gesicht vor sich doch dann riss er urplötzlich die Augen weit auf. Er konnte etwas spüren. Eine Aura. Sie war sehr weit weg, aber so stark, dass er sie jetzt schon spüren konnte. „Was zum Henker ...?" er hob seinen Kopf und starrte zum Himmel. 'So stark ...! Und so dunkel ... genau das Gegenteil von ...von Dune!' Geschockt wischte er sich die gerade entstandenen Schweißperlen von der Stirn. 'Die Prophezeiung, sie ist wahr! Ich habe alles versaut, wir sind verloren!' stellte er entsetzt fest.

'Gegen diese magische Kraft komme ich nicht an! Ich muss sie finden und es noch einmal versuchen.'

Mit diesem Gedanken hatte er sich auch schon auf den Weg gemacht.

Kapitel 13:

Dune war erst gegen Mittag aufgestanden. Sie hatte sich wieder mit ihrem Kaffe auf den Balkon gesetzt und nachgedacht. 'Ich sollte das schöne Wetter nutzen. Zeit habe ich ja jede Menge. Baden wäre schön. Aber heute sind sicher alle Strände voll. Da hab ich keinen Bock drauf. Von Kerlen hab ich erst mal genug ...'

Nach ihrem Frühstück war sie gleich in ihren Bikini geschlüpft und hatte dann nur noch ein kurzes, dunkelblaues Sommerkleid übergezogen. Danach hatte sie alles Nötige in eine Tasche gepackt und war draußen in den Gleiter gestiegen, den ihr Bulma „gespendet" hatte. Sie hatte sich wirklich darüber gefreut, auch wenn ihr das alles mehr als unangenehm war. Aber es war schön zu wissen, dass sich jemand um sie sorgte, und dass sie nicht allen so egal war wie Piccolo.

Nun flog sie über dem Wald, in dem sie immer joggte und siehe da, sie hatte schon eine riesige Lichtung in der Mitte entdeckt, in der sich ein großer See befand.

'Wie schön es hier ist, und so einsam ... genau das brauche ich jetzt. Sonne auf meiner Haut, meine Lieblingsmusik im Ohr und Ruhe.'

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer ließ sie sich auf ihre Decke fallen und zog das Kleid aus. 

'Schade, dass ich diesen Ort nicht schon früher entdeckt habe.' Sie streckte sich lang hin und steckte die Stöpsel ihres Discmans in die Ohren. Die Musik war ganz leise gestellt und schon nach 10 Minuten war sie eingenickt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piccolo hatte ihre Aura inzwischen geortet. Eine halbe Stunde lang war er über Satan City geflogen und hatte sie nicht finden können. Schließlich war er auf die Idee gekommen, sie im Wald zu suchen. Er war sich nicht sicher warum er das dachte. Was sollte sie auch dort wollen?

Er war ziemlich überrascht gewesen sie dort zu finden. Liebte sie etwa wie er die Einsamkeit?

Lautlos landete er auf einem Ast der umstehenden Bäume. Er war etwa 10 m von ihr entfernt und konnte sie gut sehen. Sie würde ihn jedoch nicht sehen. Das dichte Blattwerk schützte ihn. Und mit dem Verlust ihrer Kräfte waren auch ihre Sinne wieder abgestumpft.

Er hockte einfach nur da und beobachtete sie. 

Sie war so schön Überrascht von sich selbst schüttelte er den Kopf, wie als wollte er die Gedanken heraus schleudern.

Sie schlief offensichtlich, aber plötzlich wurde ihr Atem unregelmäßig. Sie kniff die Augen fest zusammen und murmelte etwas. Da Piccolo gute Ohren hatte konnte er verstehen was sie sagte: „ Nein, sag es nicht! Sieh mich nicht so an, das tut weh. Warum hasst du mich so?" einige Tränen liefen nun ihre Wangen herunter. „Warum nur, Piccolo?"

Er riss die Augen auf. 'Sie denkt, ich hasse sie?', er war gänzlich erschüttert. Nie hätte er für möglich gehalten, dass ihr das so zu schaffen machte. „Ich hasse dich doch nicht!", flüsterte er. 

Als hätte sie es gemerkt beruhigte sie sich wieder. Die Tränen waren schon getrocknet als sie erwachte. 

„Hu, ist mir heiß! Ich geh besser etwas schwimmen." Sie stand auf, streckte sich und lief ins Wasser. Als das Wasser ihre Knie Bedeckte machte sie einen Hechtsprung und tauchte erst 8 m weiter wieder auf. Gleich darauf begann sie mit kräftigen Zügen den See zu durchqueren und schwamm schließlich auf dem Rücken wieder zurück. Piccolo beobachtete sie dabei. Eigentlich war schwimmen ja nichts besonderes, aber sie machte es zu einem speziellen Vergnügen, dabei zu zu sehen.

Als sie aus dem Wasser kam sah sie aus wie ein Engel. Die Sonne im Rücken und klatschnass lief sie auf ihre Decke zu. Die Wassertropfen auf ihrer Haut glänzten wie kleinen Kristalle. Sie lief direkt in seine Richtung und dann sah er ihr wieder in die Augen ... so traurig und ernst. Und obwohl sie ihn nicht ansah hatten sie noch immer die gleiche Wirkung auf ihn. Er widerstand dem Impuls zu ihr zu gehen, obwohl es doch genau da war, was er vorhatte.

Er wollte dieses Bild einfach nicht zerstören. In diesem Augenblick merkte er, dass er wirklich alles andere tat als sie zu hassen. Und er hatte Angst, sie würde ihn abweisen.

'Ich werde es tun, wenn sie wieder schläft, sie wird mich nicht bemerken, aber wenn dieses Monster hier landet, ist sie da und kann helfen...'

Sie schlief aber nicht noch einmal ein. Den ganzen Nachmittag saß Piccolo reglos auf seinem Ast und beobachtete sie. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und seinen gewöhnlich bösen Blick , er wirkte fast so, als wäre er ihr Leibwächter, unauffällig und achtsam.

Als sie gegen Abend nach hause flog folge er ihr außerhalb ihrer Sichtweite.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Was für ein schöner Tag!' sie war glücklich, zumindest glücklicher als an den Tage davor. Sie hatte sogar Hunger. Als sie geduscht hatte stellte sie sich in die Küche und zauberte sich selbst ein Festmahl.

Auf dem Balkon wischte sie den Tisch ab und legte das Besteck bereit.

Als Piccolo sie das nächste mal nach draußen kommen sah, hatte sie ein Glas und eine Flasche Wein in der Hand. Beim nächsten mal brachte sie ihren Teller und eine Zeitschrift mit.

Während des Essens dachte sie über den Nachmittag nach. Sie hatte wieder diesen Traum gehabt. Aber irgend etwas war anders gewesen. Als sie aufgewacht war, hatte sie so etwas wie Frieden gefühlt. Das erste Mal seit tagen lächelte sie. Ein ehrliches Lächeln.

'na also, ich habe es überstanden!', aber so recht glauben konnte sie es nicht. denn der Gedanke an Piccolo versetzte ihr noch immer den gleichen Stich wie zuvor.

Als sie begonnen hatte zu essen hatte Piccolo genug Zeit sie zu betrachten. Sie trug schwarze Hotpants und ein rotes Trägertop. Ihr Haar war noch immer feucht und klebte an ihren sonnengebräunten Schultern.

Als die Sonne bereits am Horizont verschwand, räumte Dune den Tisch ab und verzog sich mit dem Wein auf die Couch. Sie sah sich eine Komödie an und beschloss dann ins Bett zu gehen.

Es war wieder eine dieser heißen Nächte. Das Fenster hatte sie weit geöffnet und den Insektenschutzschirm eingeschaltet. Es war einer der preiswerten gewesen, einer, der zwar jede Art von Insekt aussperrte, aber anderen Lebewesen den Einlass nicht verwehrte. Was sollte auch schon in ihr Schlafzimmer wollen, außer den Insekten. Ihre Wohnung lag im 5. Stock und kein Tier war in der Lage die glatte Hausfassade hoch zu klettern.

Piccolo saß noch immer auf dem Dach gegenüber. Er hatte perfekte Sicht in ihre Wohnung und hatte beobachtet, dass sie sich vor etwa 3 Stunden schlafen gelegt hatte. Er hatte so lange gewartet um ganz sicher zu sein, dass sie auch schläft.

Nun flog er zu dem geöffneten Fenster hinüber und glitt lautlos hindurch in ihr Schlafzimmer. Es war relativ groß. An einer Wand standen mehrere Kleiderschränke, die in ihrer Mitte eine Frisierkommode begrenzten. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand ein großes Doppelbett. der flauschige Teppich raschelte leise, als er auf das Bett zulief. Das erste, was er von ihr sah, war einer ihrer Füße, der unter Dem Laken, was als Decke diente, hervorlugte. Am Knöchel glänzte ein silbernes Fußkettchen im Mondlicht. Als nächstes sah er ein kleines Haarbüschel, was am Kopfende unter dem Laken rausguckte. Mehr war nicht zu sehen. Nur die schlanken Züge ihres Körpers zeichneten sich unter dem Laken ab.

'So komme ich nicht ran.' stellte er fest und zog ihr vorsichtig die Decke weg. Sie lag auf dem Bauch, das Gesicht in seine Richtung gedreht. Das Haarbüschel von vorhin stellte sich als das Ende ihres Zopfes heraus. Sie atmete ganz ruhig und er stellte fest, dass sie aussah, wie ein Kind. Unschuldig und still.

'Verdammt, so kann ich es nicht öffnen!', langsam und ganz vorsichtig legte er ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter. Ein Kribbeln durchfuhr ihn, was er sich nicht erklären konnte. Er versuchte sie so vorsichtig wie möglich auf den Rücken zu drehen und zunächst schien sie such nicht zu erwachen, aber dann streifte ihr Arm den seinen und durch das zarte Kitzeln auf ihrer Haut wurde sie geweckt.

Sie lag bereits auf dem Rücken, als sie die Augen aufschlug und in die Dunkelheit spähte. Es dauerte etwas, bis sie die Person erkannte,  die neben ihr auf dem Bett saß, und die noch immer die Hand auf ihrer Schulter hatte. Erschrocken sprang sie vom Bett auf und  drückte sich an die nächst gelegene Wand, den Eindringling anstarrend.

Piccolo beobachtete sie, wie schnell sie auf Grund des Adrenalinstoßes atmete. Er konnte ihre Angst und ihre Verwirrtheit regelrecht fühlen.

„Was ... was willst du hier? Verschwinde, ich will dich nicht sehen! Geh weg, bitte!", aber er beachtete ihre Worte gar nicht. Er war aufgestanden und lief nun auf sie zu. Das war seine einzige Chance. Wenn er es jetzt nicht tat würde er es nie schaffen. Sie würde aufpassen.

Er kam kontinuierlich näher und Dunes Herz schlug immer schneller. Einerseits wegen des Schrecks, andererseits aber auch, weil er ihre Worte nicht zu hören schien. Ein Teil in ihr freute sich ihn wieder zu sehen, aber ein anderer schrie auf vor Schmerz.

'Was hat er vor? Hat er nicht schon genug angerichtet?'

Schließlich war er ihr so nah, dass sie seinen Atem in ihrem Gesicht spüren konnte. Sie sah in seine Augen und da war es wider, dieses Verlangen, was sie verspürt hatte, als er sie das letzte Mal zu Boden befördert hatte. Die Angst vor ihm war weg. Nur noch Unsicherheit und Unmengen von Fragen waren da.

Er sah in ihre Augen und hätte um ein Haar sein Vorhaben vergessen. Schließlich hob er seine Hand an ihren Hals. Die Kette leuchtete wieder. 'Ein gutes Zeichen.' er lächelte.

Wie falsch er doch lag. Der Stein pulsierte rötlich und das Silber heizte sich immer mehr auf. Es schien, als wüsste das Siegel genau, was Piccolo bezweckte. Als Dune erkannte, was er vorhatte versuchte sie sein Handgelenk zu packen und wegzustoßen. Aber er war zu stark. Sie wusste genau, was passieren würde und als sie ein lautes „Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ausrief war es bereits zu spät. Piccolo hatte den Stein berührt und die Erde begann zu beben. Direkt unter Piccolo erschien plötzlich ein schwarzes Loch und obwohl er sich stark dagegen wehrte wurde er hinein gezogen. Als er sein Gesicht zu ihr wandte wurde sein Ausdruck plötzlich sanft. „Es tut mir leid!" flüsterte er, bevor er gänzlich verschwand.

Dune schrie wieder und hob geistesgegenwärtig die Hand an die Kette und zog daran. Ein Ruck ging durch ihren Körper und noch bevor die Kette auf dem Boden landete sprang sie in das Loch und flog Piccolo hinterher.


	8. Kapitel 14

Kapitel 14:

Alles war dunkel, oder, pechschwarz trifft es wohl noch eher. Absolut nichts war zu sehen. Nur ein schwaches Leuchten erhellte die stille Finsternis. Es war eine Gestalt, die sich mit Höchstgeschwingigkeit durch das Nichts bewegte. Sie folgte nicht nur einfach einer Ahnung, nein, sie hatte ihr Ziel fest vor Augen und flog ihm entgegen. Ihr Ziel hieß Piccolo.

Plötzlich öffnete sich weit unter ihr ein roter Schlund. Unglaubliche Hitze stöhmte ihr entgegen und sie glaubte fast zu ersticken. Aber niemals würde sie aufgeben. Nicht bei etwas, was ihr so wichtig war. 

Endlich konnte sie etwas erkennen. Ein lebloser Körper fiehl in die Richtung des glühenden Abgrundes und drohte darin zu verschwinden. Dune beschleunigte noch einmal und endlich, .... endlich hatte sie etwas zu fassen bekommen. Einen Arm. So schnell sie konnte flog sie in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war. Einersets war sie über den Erfolg ihrer Aktion erfreut, aber sie war sich sicher, dass sich das Loch zu ihrer Welt längst geschlossen hatte. Nervös, und so schnell sie konnte raste sie weiter. Aber da war kein Licht mehr.

'Verdammt, ich war so nahe dran! Piccolo, du Idiot! Kannst du nicht einmal auf das hören, was ich dir sage?'

Doch da, was war das? Irgend etwas schien ihr Leuchten zu reflektieren. Sie schöpfte erneut Hoffnung und flog darauf zu.

'Die Kette!'

Ja, es war die Kette. Aber sie war nicht vollständig da. Nur zur Hälfte schien sie im Nichts zu hängen. Dune zog ihren Ballast zu sich hoch. Sie staunte selbst über ihre Kraft. 'Es liegt wohl daran, dass ich das Siegel wieder los bin.', dachte sie sich und schloss ihre Augen. Sie konzentrierte sich auf die Kette und begann langsam unter enormen Energieaufwand das Loch, was ihre und die Unterwelt miteinander verband wieder  zu öffnen.

Es schien ihr eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, aber schließlich hatte sie es geschafft und der Spalt war breit genug um gemeinsam mit Piccolo hindurch zu schweben. Als sie wieder auf dem Teppich in ihrem Zimmer gelandet war, ließ sie den bewusstlosen Namekianer auf ihr Bett fallen. Anschließend griff sie nach der Kette, die noch immer am Abgrund hing und stoppte ihre Konzentration. Der Spalt schloss sich blitzschnell.

„Endlich" hauchte sie erschöpft und ließ sich auf die Knie sinken. Am liebsten wäre sie auf der Stelle eingeschlafen. Das ganze Unternehmen hatte sie unglaublich viel Kraft gekostet und sie war nur froh es geschafft zu haben. Doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass Piccolo bewusstlos war und sie begann sich zu fragen, warum das so war. Hatte er vielleicht gewusst, dass seine Seele für immer in diesem Loch begraben sein würde und war, als ihm klar wurde, was das bedeutet, ohnmächtig geworden? Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen. 'Er hatte Angst! Mr Unnahbar hatte tatsächlich Angst!'

Sie zwang sich auf zu stehen und lief zum Bett. Sie zippte den angesengten Umhang weg. Den Turbahn trug er schon nicht mehr. Er musste ihn beim Fallen verloren haben. 

Dann machte sie ihre Nachttischlampe an und sah nach, ob er irgendwelche Verletzungen hatte. Nur leichte Verbrennungen an den Armen. Nichts ernstes. Sie hatte noch genügend Kraft alles zu heilen, doch dann sank sie neben ihm auf ihr Bett und die Müdigkeit übermannte sie. Nach wenigen Minuten war sie im Tiefschlaf und bekam nicht mehr mit, wie Piccolo neben ihr die Augen aufschlug.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Sonne neigte sich schon wieder dem Horizont zu, als sie erwachte. Sie hatte lange nicht so gut geschlafen. Alle Müdigkeit war wie weggeblasen, als sie sah, wo sie sich befand.

'Ich glaub's ja nicht!'

Das Zimmer war noch immer so, wie sie es zuletzt gesehen hatte. Auf der Kommode ihr gegenüber stand eine riesige Vase, aus der die Blumen nur so heraus quollen. An ihrem letzten Tag hatte sie Popo gebeten, ein paar Blumen für sie zu besorgen. Sie liebte Blumen. Anscheinend hatte sich Popo daran erinnert und ihr neue Blumen besorgt. Sonst war noch immer alles an seinem Platz.

Nur eins war anders. Als sie nach links sah, bemerkte sie einen grünen Kopf. Nach und nach erkannte sie, dass es der von Piccolo war. Er hatte die Arme unter seinem Kopf verschränkt und lehnte auf ihrer Bettdecke, dicht neben ihrem Arm. Offensichtlich saß er auf einem Stuhl und war einfach eingeschlafen. 'Er sieht so friedlich aus.', stellte sie fest. Alle Gesichtszüge waren entspannt und es war nichts mehr von seinem üblichen grimmigen Ausdruck zu sehen. Ohne auch nur zu wissen was sie tat hob sie ihren linken Arm und streichelte ihm über den Kopf. Er gab nur ein wohliges Knurren von sich. Sie lächelte und schloss die Augen wieder. Die Hand noch immer auf seiner Wange liegend schlief sie wieder ein.

Als sie das nächste mal erwachte war es bereits tiefste Nacht. Aber sie war keinesfalls mehr müde. Sie streckte sich ausgiebig und richtete sich auf. Piccolo war nicht mehr da. Als er aufgewacht war und ihre Hand auf seiner Haut gespürt hatte war ihm klar geworden, dass sie wach gewesen sein musste. Beruhigt und mit einem leichten Rotschimmer im Gesicht war er nach draußen gegangen um zu meditieren. Drei Tage und drei Nächte hatte er an ihrem Bett gesessen und ununterbrochen gewacht. Am vierten Tag hatte er die Augen nicht mehr offen halten können.

Während er noch immer draußen über dem Boden schwebte, war Dune aufgestanden und hatte sich erstmal ins Bad begeben.

Als sie sich im Spiegel betrachtete kam alles wieder hoch. Wie er sie verletzt hatte, die Woche danach, sein nächtlicher Besuch, und ihre Rettungsaktion. Sie sah wieder die Junge Frau mit den langen silbrigen Haaren. Und diese Frau sah sehr mitgenommen aus. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass die gesamte rechte Seite ihres Oberkörpers schmerzte. Grinsend stellte sie fest, dass das Huckepack mit Piccolo nicht spurlos an ihr vorbei gegangen war. 'Er ist eben ein ganz schöner Brocken.'

Sie ging auf die große Wanne zu und ließ heißes Wasser ein. Danach stürzte sie sich auf die verschiedenen Gläser mit den Badeessenzen und bediente sich.

Nach zehn Minuten war die riesige Wanne voll und sie ließ sich hineinsinken. Das tat gut. Der Duft des Schaumbades, was nach Lavendel und Rosenblüten roch und die Wärme des Wassers bewirkten wahre Wunder.

'Ob er es vielleicht doch nicht so gemeint hat? Er hat mich in der Nacht wieder so angesehen, so ... so anders. Der hat einen Blick drauf. Ich wette, er weiß nicht mal, was der Blick bewirkt. Ich bin mal gespannt, wie das hier weiter geht. Aber bestimmt ist er dann wieder so kalt. Ja, ganz bestimmt.' Seufzend tauchte sie unter und wusch sich anschließend die Haare. Danach stieg sie aus der Wanne und zog sich an. Diesmal aber auf herkömmliche Weise. In dem großen Kleiderschrank lagen eigenartiger weise all ihre Sachen von zu Hause. Sie zog sich eine hellblaue weite Stoffhose und einen hellblauen langärmligen Kapuzenpulli an, musste aber feststellen, dass ihr beides etwas zu klein war. 'Stimmt ja, ich bin ha größer! Na dann muss ich halt doch etwas nachhelfen.' Sie vergrößerte also die Sachen und zog anschließend noch Socken und Turnschuhe an und schon war sie fertig. 

Sie hatte beschlossen nach etwas essbarem zu suchen und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

Aber Dende hatte sie anscheinend gehört, denn plötzlich gingen alle Lichter an und der kleine Namekianer kam geradewegs auf sie zugestürmt. Dune hockte sich hin und empfing ihn mit offenen Armen.

„Oh Dune, du bist endlich wach! Ich bin so froh dich wieder zu sehen!" - „Ich freue mich auch, dich wieder zu sehen, Dende. Ich habe dich sehr vermisst. Weißt du was? Schon als ich dich das erste mal sah, wollte ich dich unbedingt mal knuddeln! Darf ich?" - „Natürlich erwiderte der Kleine lachend und ließ sich von ihr kräftig knuddeln.

Als sie ihn endlich losließ nahm er ihre Hand und führte sie ins Esszimmer. Dende hatte Popo gleich Bescheid gesagt, als er gemerkt hatte, dass Dune aufgestanden war und ihn gebeten Essen vorzubereiten. Nun war der Tisch reichlich gedeckt und Dune stürzte sich auf die Köstlichkeiten. Als sie satt war lobte sie Popo für seine Künste und bedankte sich. „Aber wo ist eigentlich Piccolo?" - „Der ist draußen und meditiert. Die ganzen letzten Tage war er bei dir und heute Abend hat er nur gesagt, du wärst übern Berg und ist nach draußen gegangen. Du warst wirklich ziemlich erschöpft gewesen, als er dich her gebracht hat. Er hat natürlich nicht gesagt, was passiert ist, aber ich habe alles von hier aus beobachtet. Wie hast du es denn geschafft, das Siegel selbst zu öffnen? Vielleicht ist deine Kraft inzwischen so stark, dass du das mächtigste magische Hilfsmittel übertriffst? Wirklich unglaublich!" Der kleine war so begeistert davon, dass er erst jetzt Luft holte. Aber er war noch nicht fertig. „Und dann seid ihr verschwunden und das Loch war zu. Ich habe einen gehörigen Schreck bekommen. Aber sag mal, wie hast du es denn wieder aufbekommen?" 

„Das Siegel war zur Hälfte in den Spalt gerutscht und hatte wie ein Keil gewirkt. Du glaubst ja nicht, wie froh ich war, als ich das sah!" Dende lächelte glücklich, „Danke, Dune, danke, dass du Piccolo gerettet hast. Und das nach all den schlimmen Vorwürfen." Dune errötete leicht und senkte den Blick. 

Ob er wohl wusste, dass mehr als nur Hilfsbereitschaft dahinter steckte? „Aber da ist noch etwas. Das sagt dir besser Piccolo. Es ist sehr wichtig. Am besten, du gehst gleich zu ihm." Das Gesicht des kleinen Namekianers war ernst geworden. Dune nickte und ging durch die Terrassentür nach draußen. 

'Was er mir wohl zu sagen hat?', fragte sie sich, bevor sie in die Finsternis hinaustrat. 


	9. Kapitel 15 16

Kapitel 15:

Dune Augen brauchten nicht lange, bis sie sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Schließlich waren ihre Sinne ja wieder geschärft. Schnell hatte sie die dunkle Gestalt ausgemacht, die über der Plattform schwebte. Er  war nur ein schwarzer Fleck vor den klaren Sternenhimmel. Sie hielt inne und sah nach oben. Noch nie hatte sie so eine schöne Nacht erlebt. Der Himmel war absolut klar und er war übersät mit kleinen weißen Punkten, die so hell leuchteten, dass die Fliesen auf der Plattform ihr Licht reflektierten. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Die Luft war absolut rein und kühl, 'Zum Glück habe ich den Pulli an...'

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete stand Piccolo nur noch zwei Meter von ihr entfernt. Er sah sie mit ernstem, ja beinahe prüfendem Blick an. Ob er wusste, was in ihr vorging, dass sie Angst vor dem hatte, was er gleich sagen würde? Sie malte sich die verschiedensten Szenarien aus. Beispielsweise, dass er mit 'Es tut mir Leid' nur gemeint hatte, dass es ihm leid tat, dass ER es nicht noch einmal geschafft hatte das Siegel zu öffnen und das es ihm dabei nur um ihre Kräfte ging und nicht um sie. Mehr und mehr schnürte sich ihr Herz zusammen als sie ihren Blick abwandte und traurig zu Boden sah.

„Ich hasse dich nicht!", das waren die ersten Worte, die sie von ihm hörte. Überrascht hob sie ihren Blick wieder und sah ihn an. Etwas in ihr drin machte Luftsprünge.

Seine Hand lag nun auf ihrer Schulter und er sprach weiter: "Wie könnte ich dich hassen?" - „Aaaber... aber du hast doch ..." - „Scht, ich weiß. Ich wollte dir nur eine Lektion erteilen." Er nahm seine Hand weg und sah in eine andere Richtung.

Dune schien es, als würde ein Kampf in seinem Inneren ablaufen. Aber schließlich schüttelte er seinen Kopf und da war er wieder, dieser kalte unnahbare Ausdruck.

„Die Legende stimmt, er ist auf dem Weg hierher. Ich spüre ihn bereits. Seine Kraft ist enorm. Gegen den komme ich nicht an. Aber du, du hast noch ein enormes Potential. Und ich kann dir nichts mehr beibringen. Ich kann dich nur körperlich trainieren. Du hast es aus eigener Kraft geschafft das Siegel zu öffnen und bist mir weit überlegen."

„Aber vielleicht kann ich dir noch etwas beibringen!" grinste sie und wusste genau, dass sie damit an seinem Stolz kratzte. Sie hoffte eigentlich, dass er sie jetzt angreifen würde, aber nichts geschah. Er sah einfach weiterhin zu Boden und ihr Grinsen verschwand. Es musste ihn wahnsinnig viel Überwindung gekostet haben das auszusprechen und sie machte sich über ihn lustig. Aber sie wusste nicht, wie sie sonst reagieren sollte. Sie kam einfach nicht an ihn heran.

„Doch! Ich hab's, du musst mir unbedingt zeigen, wie man die Kraft anderer spürt. Ich fühle das Monster nämlich nicht und ich möchte doch wissen, mit wem ich es zu tun habe!!!"

„Gut, das machen wir morgen! Es ist besser, wenn du dich noch ausruhst." Dune war sich nicht sicher, aber sie glaubte in seinem Knurren ein wenig Besorgnis zu hören. Sie lächelte. „Nein, ich habe lange genug geschlafen. Diese Nacht ist wirklich wunderschön. So was sieht man so selten. Ich werde sie einfach genießen." damit drehte sie sich zur Seite und ging auf den Rand der Plattform zu. Sie setzte sich, ließ die Beine über den Rand baumeln und blickte über die weiß leuchtenden Wolken unter sich zum Horizont. 'Das ist einfach wunderschön. Vielleicht kommt er ja her?', dachte sie immer noch lächelnd.

Piccolo starrte ihr verständnislos hinterher. 'Tse, so eine Zeitverschwendung!' Aber schließlich ging er ihr doch hinterher und setzte sich im Schneidersitz neben sie. Er schloss allerdings die Augen und begann zu meditieren. Er wusste nicht warum, aber jetzt, wo sie hier war, fiel ihm die Konzentration leichter. Er war wahnsinnig froh gewesen, als sie angedeutet hatte, dass sie im Palast bleiben möchte. Innerlich freute er sich schon riesig auf die Kämpfe mit ihr und auf die kleinen Streitereien.

Doch plötzlich wurde er durch etwas aus seiner Meditation gerissen. Er öffnete seine Augen und was er sah ließ ihm den Atem stocken.

Dune, sie lag in seinem Schoß. Es musste eine Menge Zeit vergangen sein und offensichtlich hatte sie die Müdigkeit übermannt und sie war einfach zur Seite gekippt. Nun lag sie mit ihrem Oberkörper schräg auf seinen gekreuzten Beinen und hatte ihren Kopf doch tatsächlich auf seinen rechten Oberschenkel gelegt. Als sie sich kurz darauf bewegte klammerte sie ihren linken Arm um sein rechtes Knie und kuschelte sich noch tiefer in seinen Schoß. Ihre silbrigen Haare glänzten in der aufgehenden Sonne und durch die Kälte der Nacht waren ihre Wangen ganz rosig geworden. 

Als er überlegte, wie es kam, dass er nicht schwebte fiel ihm nur ein, dass es wohl daran liegen musste, dass er es vergessen hatte, weil er so in seinen Gedanken vertieft gewesen war. Sie musste wirklich eine sehr starke Wirkung auf ihn haben, denn er vergaß sonst nie. Aber schon allein die Wirkung ihrer Augen war ja außergewöhnlich. Irgendwann würde sie wohl alles über ihn erfahren und er konnte ihr nichts mehr verheimlichen.

Piccolos vorher noch entsetzter Ausdruck war einem ungewöhnlich sanften Lächeln gewichen. Selbst konnte er sich das nicht erklären, aber er genoss den Augenblick, in dem sie schwach und völlig schutzlos dort lag. Und er genoss ihr Vertrauen, was er offensichtlich wiedergewonnen hatte. Hätte ihn einer seiner Freunde so gesehen, er hätte ihn nicht wieder erkannt.

Als schließlich der dunkelrote Schein der Sonne auf den Wolken zu orange geworden war nahm er Dune sanft, darauf bedacht sie nicht zu wecken, in seine Arme und trug sie in ihr Zimmer.

Er legte sie aufs Bett und zippte ihr die Schuhe und die langen Sachen weg. Danach bekam sie ein langes T-Shirt an und er deckte sie zu.

Insgeheim fragte er sich schon, wann sie anfangen würde sich hier zu langweilen. Hier bei ihm.

Verärgert schüttelte er seinen Kopf. 'Sie wird gar keine Zeit haben sich zu langweilen, dafür sorge ich!!!'

Kapitel 16:

Am Nachmittag dieses Tages kamen Bulma, Trunks, Gohan, Videl und Goten, der sich vor den Hausaufgaben drücken wollte zu Besuch in Gottes Palast.

Gohan freute sich, dass Piccolo und Dune sich offensichtlich wieder vertragen hatten. Deswegen hatte er beschlossen sie zu besuchen und Videl gleich mitgebracht. Goten hatte ihn kurz vorher angebettelt ihn mit zu nehmen. Bulma hatte von Gohan erfahren, dass sich ihr „Schützling", wie sie Dune fortan nannte, wieder in Gottes Palast befand und war kurzentschlossen hingeflogen. Da sie keine Lust hatte ihren Sohn danach halb tot im GR zu entdecken hatte sie den Kleinen gleich mitgebracht. Der freute sich natürlich riesig, dass Son Goten auch da war und begrüßte die anderen nicht mal sondern zerrte den Jüngeren gleich mit sich um mit ihm zu kämpfen. Er hatte sich mehr oder weniger zwingen lassen mit zu gehen. Aber wenn's ums Essen geht sind halt alle Saiyajins gleich. Missgelaunt hatte er neben seiner Mutter im Flugzeug gesessen und sich seelisch und moralisch auf einen stinklangweiligen Nachmittag vorbereitet. Um so größer war dann die Freude, als er seinen besten Freund entdeckte.

Als Dune endlich als letzte heraus auf die Plattform trat waren die beiden schon in einen heftigen Schlagabtausch verwickelt.

Bulma und Videl staunten natürlich nicht schlecht, als ein völlig anders aussehendes Mädchen sie begrüßte. Dune merkte das natürlich und erklärte ihnen kurz, dass das ihr richtiges Aussehen war.

„Da das aber zu auffällig ist, bevorzuge ich auf der Erde eher diesen" sie verwandelte sich „Aufzug." und damit verwandelte sie sich zurück. Die Kinnladen der beiden Frauen lagen auf dem Boden und Gohan blickte belustigt zwischen seiner Verlobten und Bulma hin und her.

„Jetzt guckt mich doch nicht so an. Ich kann ja auch nichts dafür und da ich ja noch so einige Trainingskämpfe vor mir habe..." sie blinzelte zu Piccolo rüber, der aber nur desinteressiert zu den Kindern starrte, „will ich lieber Energie sparen."

Bulma hatte sich inzwischen wieder erholt und lächelte sie fröhlich an. „Das ist vielleicht auch besser so. So erkennt dich Vegeta nämlich nicht und er scheint irgendwie ziemlich wütend auf dich zu sein. Jedenfalls kommt seine Halsschlagader immer sehr weit raus, wenn ich deinen Namen nur erwähne, und fängt unkontrolliert an zu pulsieren."

Dune musste grinsen, fing aber gleich darauf einen mächtig bösen Blick von Piccolo ein und ihre Mundwinkel sanken wieder.

Nach etwa 2 Stunden verabschiedeten sich alle wieder. Diesmal waren es die zwei Jungs, die versuchten sich an das komische Mädchen zu erinnern. Doch sie kamen einfach nicht drauf. Also zog es Dune vor die zwei zu umarmen und schon bei der ersten Berührung fiel es ihnen plötzlich - wie durch Zufall - wieder ein.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als schließlich alle verschwunden waren merkte Dune plötzlich, wie ihr jemand ein Tuch um die Augen legte. Sie erschrak. Sie wusste ja, dass es Piccolo war. Aber was hatte er vor?

Völlig versteinert und mit offenem Mund stand sie auf der Plattform und wartete.

„Du wolltest doch lernen, wie man andere Energien aufspürt, oder?" ertönte schließlich eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihr. Jetzt war ihr natürlich alles klar. Sie entspannte sich zusehends und wartete nach einem kurzen Nicken auf weitere Instruktionen.

„Es ist wie Meditieren. Der Unterschied liegt aber darin, dass du dich auf deine Umgebung und nicht auf deine innere Kraft konzentrierst. Das ist sehr wichtig. Ich werde dich jetzt alleine lassen und trainieren gehen. Wenn ich in zwei Stunden wieder da bin sagst du mir wo ich gewesen bin, alles klar?" - wieder Nicken. Sie setzte sich auf den Boden und wartete. Danach begann sie sich zu konzentrieren.

'Gut, das kann ja nicht so schwer sein. Äußere Energien. Piccolo wird sicher weit weg fliegen. Ich fang also besser mit denen an, die in nächster Umgebung sind. Dende, wo bist du?' Nach etwa 15 Minuten wusste sie bereits, dass er sich in der Bibliothek des Palastes befand. Aber das reichte ihr noch nicht. Sie ging weiter mit ihrer Konzentration und schließlich konnte sie ihn richtig sehen. In Farbe und einschließlich Umgebung. Er saß en einem der riesigen Tische und blätterte in einem großen Buch, während Popo hinter ihm die Regale abstaubte. Sie hätte Luftsprünge machen können. 'Piccolo wird stolz auf mich sein!', dachte sie lächelnd. Sie verbrachte die nächste halbe Stunde damit ihre Freunde zu beobachten. Bulma bastelte gerade an einer Art fliegendem Motorrad herum. Trunks wurde von Vegeta durch den Gravitationsraum gejagt und Goten musste sich von seiner Mutter eine Standpauke wegen der Hausaufgaben anhören. 'Mein lieber Dende, ich kann sie fast hören!' Schließlich sah sie, wie Son Gohan und Videl gerade in Videls Küche saßen und durch einen riesigen Berg Pizzakartons getrennt miteinander redeten.

Danach suchte sie nach Piccolo. Sie konnte eindeutig spüren, dass er eine andere Aura hatte als die anderen. Und was sie noch mehr überraschte, war, dass sie ihn viel deutlicher sah. Er war gerade dabei einen riesigen Felsblock zu einer Pyramide zu verarbeiten um sie kurze Zeit nach der Vollendung wieder zu zerstören. Beeindruckt beobachtete sie seine Trainingsmethoden. Sie war total verblüfft, als er sich in zwei Piccolos teilte, die sich anschließend bekämpften.

Fast eine dreiviertel Stunde beobachte sie ihn, aber mehr und mehr wurde sie sich einer anderen Aura bewusst, die zwar noch weit entfernt war, sich aber mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit auf die Erde zu bewegte. Schließlich konzentrierte sie sich vollständig auf diese Aura und sprang plötzlich auf. Sie riss sich das Tuch herunter und der Angstschweiß auf ihrer Stirn war deutlich sichtbar.

„Verdammt, das ist zu früh!" rief sie und Dende kam aus dem Palast gelaufen. Er sah geschockt in ihr kreideweißes Gesicht. „Was hast du denn plötzlich? Ist irgendwas mit dir Dune, du bist so blass!" sagte er besorgt. „Er kommt schon in drei Monaten, Dende! Er kommt zu früh, ich werde es nicht schaffen. Er ist einfach zu stark." sagte sie noch bevor sie, den Tränen nahe wieder auf den Boden sank. „Ich werde versagen!!!"


	10. Kapitel 17

Kapitel 17:

Danach war Dune weinend davon gerannt und hatte sich in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen. Dende war sprachlos zurück geblieben und hatte Piccolo erzählt, was passiert war. Dieser war zunächst wütend gewesen, weil seine Schülerin nicht mehr wie „befohlen" auf ihrem Platz saß und ihn suchte, aber, als er erfahren hatte, was sie gesehen hatte, hatte sich das urplötzlich gelegt. 'Sie lernt wirklich schnell! Aber was sie gesehen hat stört mich gewaltig ...'

„Piccolo, sie hat gesagt, sie schafft es nicht! Ich glaube, sie gibt auf ..." - 'Was? Nein, das wirst du nicht!'

Der angesprochene drehte sich bei diesen Worten um und lief in den Palast. Als er in den Gang einbog, in dem Dunes Zimmer lag konnte er schon die laute Musik hören. Sie war ohne jeglichen Gesang und hatte sogar auf ihn eine beruhigende Wirkung. Für seine empfindlichen Ohren war sie aber definitiv zu laut. Er hielt sich die spitzen Lauscher und trat schließlich in ihr Zimmer ein. Das Licht der sich dem Horizont neigenden Sonne schien schräg durch die Fensterfront herein und tauchte den großen Raum in  warme gelbliche Töne. Er sah sie nicht, aber er fühlte ihre Aura auf dem Balkon. 

Dune stand mit starrem Blick auf die unter ihr vorbeiziehenden Wolken am Geländer und kämpfte mit den Tränen. Sie hatte Angst. Angst zu schwach zu sein, zu verlieren. Angst um ihre Freunde und Angst sie zu enttäuschen. Erst die Stärke ihres Gegners hatte ihr bewusst gemacht, dass es sich hier keines Falls um ein Spiel handelte und dass sie eine riesige Verantwortung trug. Sie hatte nie groß Verantwortung tragen müssen, außer für sich selbst. Aber nun war klar, dass das Schicksal der gesamten Menschheit in ihren Händen lag. Die Last schien sie innerlich zu erdrücken und wie zur Bestätigung sank sie zu Boden. Zusammengekauert kniete sie auf dem Boden und stille Schluchzer schüttelten ihren Körper.

'Ich kann das nicht. Ich werde versagen.' Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und versteckte ihre tränennasse Haut dahinter. Piccolo hatte all das still beobachtet. Nun ging er auf sie zu, beugte sich zu ihr herunter und legte seine großen Hände auf ihre bebenden Schultern.

„Du wirst es schaffen. Ich glaube an dich und du wirst es schaffen." Er zog sie an den Schultern hoch und drehte sie um. Dann drückte er ihre Schultern und signalisierte damit, dass sie ihn ansehen sollte. Sogleich sanken ihre Hände und sie hob ihren Kopf, sah ihn jedoch nicht an. „Ich werde versagen, er ist zu stark für mich!!!"

„Sieh mich an, wenn ich mit dir rede.", sagte er streng. Widerwillig hob sie ihren Blick und sah ihm in die schwarzen Augen. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass er nicht streng oder böse aussah, sondern eher sanft und beschwörend. „Du wirst nicht aufgeben, hörst du? Ich verbiete es dir! Ich vertraue dir und ich weiß, dass du es schaffen wirst. Schließlich bist du meine Schülerin und meine Schüler geben nicht auf, verstanden?", seine Stimme klang wieder scharf  und er duldete keine Widerrede.

Ein gequältes Lächeln kam über ihre Lippen und im nächsten Augenblick hatte sie die Arme um seinen Hals gelegt und ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust vergraben. Erst blickte der große Namekianer nur mit aufgerissenen Augen auf das wieder schluchzende Etwas doch schließlich schlang er seine Arme um ihren Körper und drückte sie tröstend an sich. Er wusste selbst nicht warum er das tat. Aus Mitleid? Oder war in ihm etwa etwas wie ein Beschützerinstinkt erwacht? Eigentlich konnte sich der frühere Oberteufel keinen Reim darauf machen, aber er gab seinen Gefühlen nach und hielt sie einfach nur fest. 

Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sie schließlich aufgehört zu schluchzen und schniefte nur noch, während sie sich die Tränen von den Wangen wischte. Er ließ sie los und hörte noch ein leises „Danke, das war lieb von dir.", bevor sie in ihr Zimmer zurück ging und dort die Musik ausstellte. Piccolo lief an ihr vorbei und wollte das Zimmer wieder verlassen. Er sah seine Aufgabe als erfüllt an und empfand es als sinnlos, noch länger zu bleiben. Dune merkte das natürlich und rang innerlich mit sich. 'Soll ich es tun? Eine bessre Gelegenheit bietet sich nicht noch mal und wenn er nicht mitmacht, war das eben mein Dank!'

„Piccolo, warte!" Sie hatte nach seinem rechten Arm gegriffen und sah ihm in die Augen, aber sie konnte es nicht. Sie ließ seinen Arm wieder los und blickte zu Boden. „Was ist?", fragte der Namekianer ungeduldig. „Ach nichts, ich wollte mich nur noch einmal bei dir bedanken.". Es war nur ein flüstern und Piccolo hob verwundert eine Augenbraue (ich weiß, dass er sowas nicht hat, aber „Oberaugenwülste" klingst dämlich!). Wohlwissend, dass es das nicht war, was sie ihm sagen wollte sagte er nur „Gut" und verschwand aus der Tür. Als er sie hinter sich geschlossen hatte, fiel ihm ein, dass er sie noch gar nicht für ihre Fortschritte gelobt hatte. Wider Erwarten hatte sie ihren Feind schon entdeckt, sogar mehr noch, sie hatte gesehen, dass er sich nicht mehr weit weg befand. Er überlegte, ob sie ihn wohl sogar schon gesehen hatte. 'Nein, das kann selbst sie nicht schaffen, obwohl, zuzutrauen ist es ihr ja...', grübelnd lief er nach draußen und begann mit der Meditation.

Dune hatte inzwischen kurzentschlossen ihr Badezeug und eine Decke geschnappt und war zu „Ihrer" Lichtung im Wald geflogen. Achtlos fielen die Sachen ins Gras und sie lief in das glasklare Wasser hinein. Der Himmel war bereits rot und der See hatte eine eigenartige Farbe angenommen. Von weitem sah man in dem roten Meer nur eine schwarze Silhuette, die sich gleichmäßig durch das Wasser bewegte. Nach einer Weile schwebte sie ein Stückchen hoch und machte die verschiedensten Sprünge zurück ins Wasser. Es tat gut sich mal wieder so zu verausgaben. Ihr Kopf war frei von sämtlichen Gedanken und sie konnte sogar für einige Zeit die Gefahr, die auf sie wartete vergessen. Als sie schließlich aus dem Wasser kam war nur noch ein heller Streifen am Horizont zu sehen, der vom Untergang der Sonne zeugte. Sie wickelte sich in ein großes flauschiges Handtuch ein und sank auf ihre Decke. Das Seewasser an sich war sehr kalt gewesen und so fror sie jetzt nicht. Die Luft war noch warm und es ging kein Lüftchen. Als sie einige Minuten lang den Himmel beobachtet hatte trocknete sie sich schließlich ab und zog ihre Sachen an. Danach flog sie nach Hause. Zu ihrem neuen zu Hause, in Gottes Palast. Sie fühlte sich wirklich schon richtig heimisch dort, ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, als sie darüber nachdachte.

In Gottes Palast angekommen, ging sie zuerst in die Küche um nach etwas essbarem zu suchen. Sie war fündig geworden und machte sich mit einem Tablett auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer. Nach einer kurzen Dusche zog sie sich Schlafzeug an und begann im Schneidersitz sitzend mit ihrem Mahl. Da war es wieder, das Gefühl, was sie am Abend nach ihrem ersten Badeausflug gehabt hat. Sie fühlte sich so ...'...sauber, ja, ich glaube, das ist das richtige Wort. Und frei.' Sie räumte das Tablett weg und ging Zähne putzen. Danach tat die Erschöpfung ihre Arbeit und im Nu war sie im Tiefschlaf.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alles war schwarz um sie herum, und kalt, so kalt! Und dann sah sie ein Licht. Erst weit weg, nur als ein kleiner Punkt und dann schien es näher zu kommen. Aber es war nicht wie erhofft warm, sondern es war blendend weiß und genau so kalt wie diese Schwärze. Und dann sah sie etwas in dem Licht. Nein, nicht etwas, jemand. Und er hielt ihr eine Hand hin. Sie stellte fest, dass er ausgesprochen gut aussah, er hatte schwarze Haare und leuchtend blaue Augen, eine interessante Mischung. Sein Gesicht war fein geschnitten und seine Haut war trotz des grellen Lichtes sichtbar gebräunt. Ein absoluter Traumtyp, das hätte zumindest jeder gedacht, der ihm nicht genau in die Augen gesehen hatte. Denn diese waren eigenartig leer und so kalt. Wieder kalt. Sie fror bei seinem Anblick noch mehr. Und dann begann er sich zu verändern ...

Seine Augen leuchteten giftgrün auf, wurden gelblich und verdunkelten sich schließlich, bis sie ganz schwarz waren. Seine Haare färbten sich rot und bewegten sich wie Flammen. An seinen Fingern lief Blut entlang. Sie erschrak, denn das Blut war lila, wie das der Namekianer.

Ein greller Schrei riss sie aus ihrer Erstarrung und sie konnte sehen, wie die Zähne in seinem aufgerissenen Mund schwarz färbten und wuchsen. Seine Lippen schrumpften und konnten seine Reißzähne nicht mehr bedecken. Dann färbte sich seine Haut erst dunkelbraun und schließlich schwarz und seine Hände verwandelten sich in Klauen.

Dune musste sich übergeben, etwas widerlicheres hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Das Monster vor ihr hob plötzlich etwas auf und als sie erkannte, was es war schrie sie. Sie schrie so laut sie nur konnte und sie konnte fühlen, wie ihr Tränen in Sturzbächen die Wangen herunter rannen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piccolo war gerade in Dunes Zimmer gekommen um sie zum morgendlichen Training zu wecken, als sie anfing wie am Spieß zu schreien. Sie schlug wie wild um sich und wälzte sich hin und her. Der große Namekianer hatte sich inzwischen ihre Arme geschnappt und rüttelte sie durch, währen er sie regelrecht anschrie, sie solle aufwachen.

Und endlich schlug sie die Augen auf. Piccolo war noch immer über sie gebeugt und sie nutzte den Überraschungsmoment und fiel ihm um den Hals. Er ließ es einfach geschehen und fing einzelne Wortfetzen auf, die sie vor sich hinflüsterte: „Nur ein Traum ... glücklich ...lebst noch ...solche Angst ...Monster..." 

„Ist gut, du hast dich ja jetzt überzeugt, dass ich noch lebe!" damit drückte er sie von sich und sah sie nur kühl an. „Mach dich fertig, du musst weiter trainieren und ich habe nicht ewig Zeit." er hatte wieder seinen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt und wandte sich schließlich ab.

Seufzend wischte sie sich über ihr tränennasses Gesicht und stand auf. Plötzlich schämte sie sich dafür, ihm gezeigt zu haben, wie schwach sie eigentlich war. Ja, sie schämte sich, dass er ihre Tränen gesehen hatte.

Sie lief ins Bad und duschte sich kalt ab. Dann zog sie schwarze Jazzpants, ein enges, ärmelloses Oberteil und ihre Turnschuhe an. Als sie den Palast verließ bekam sie augenblicklich eine Gänsehaut.

„Puh ist das kalt hier!", ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich und sie musste wieder an ihren Traum denken. Er war so schrecklich gewesen und sie hatte solche Angst gehabt.

Sie schüttelte sich und begann nach ihrem Lehrer zu suchen. Sehen konnte sie ihn nicht. Also schloss die junge Frau ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich. Als sie sah, bzw. fühlte wo er war machte sie schnell einen riesigen Satz nach vorne und drehte sich um. Bei ihrer Landung stellte sie sich in Angriffsposition und starrte ihrem Gegenüber entgegen. „Du lernst wirklich gut! Aber heute werden wir das ganze noch etwas erschweren. Er lief zu ihr und band ihr das Tuch von vorherigen Tag wieder vor die Augen.

Danach startete er diverse Angriffe und Dune schaffte es ihm immer auszuweichen. Total verwirrt stellte sie fest, dass sich noch einige andere starke Auren auf der Plattform befanden. Es waren Son Gohan, Goku, Goten, Trunks und ... und Vegeta. Sie erschrak und riss ich die Augenbinde runter um letzteren entsetzt anzustarren. 

Der grinste sie nur fies an und meinte, sie hätten ja wohl noch eine Rechnung offen und auch, wenn sie ihr Aussehen noch so oft verändert, er wird sie immer erkennen. Mit einem lauten Kampfschrei griff er auch schon an. Die anderen sahen zunächst nur zu und Gohan beobachtete mit Freuden, wie sie sich verbessert hatte. Sie wich jedem Angriff von Vegeta aus, der inzwischen zum SSJ geworden war, und nach etwa 30 min hatte sie ihn geistig wortwörtlich in der Schwitzklemme. Er schwitzte tatsächlich und schwebte bewegungsunfähig über ihr. Sie machte einen Satz nach hinten und setzte den Prinzen vorsichtig wieder auf dem Boden auf. Der war sichtlich beleidigt und auch wenn er es nicht zeigte, ihm tat der gesamte Brustkorb weh, von ihrem Griff.

„Ich hoffe, ich habe euren Stolz nicht zu sehr verletzt, eure Arroganz!" sagte sie schelmisch und verbeugte sich artig. Vegeta gefiel das natürlich gar nicht, aber er sah ein, dass er gegen geballte Magie keine Chance hatte. Er gab nur ein zischendes „Pass auf was du sagst, Puppe!" von sich und schickte noch einen tödlichen Blick hinterher. 

Dune freute sich um so mehr über seine Niederlage. Sie stritt sich auch wirklich zu gerne mit Großmäulern und außerdem war sie nun sicher, dass er sie nicht mehr behelligen würde. Trunks hatte indessen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und am Boden liegender Kinnlade die Niederlage seines Vaters beobachtet. Eine Frau hatte es wirklich geschafft sein Vorbild zu besiegen. Goten grinste seinen Freund nur an, er wusste, was in ihm vorging. 

Ein Klatschen durchbrach plötzlich die Stille. Es war Son Goku, der Dune ein bewunderndes Lächeln schenkte. „Aber wir sind sicher nicht hier um mit Diana zu kämpfen, oder? Piccolo hatte sicher andere Gründe uns herzurufen."

„Du hast recht. Aber das was ich zu sagen habe hat mit Dune zu tun." - „Dune?", fragte alle wie aus einem Mund. „Dune ist Dianas richtiger Name, aber das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig. Es kommt wieder etwas auf die Erde zu. Ihr könnt ihn nicht fühlen, weil seine Stärke nicht in der Kampfkraft, sondern in der Magie liegt. Ihr könnt Dunes Kraft ja auch nicht fühlen, oder?", betretenes Köpfeschütteln. „Das Problem ist, dass dieses Monster, was in drei Monaten hier landet mindestens genauso stark wie Dune ist." Vegeta riss ungläubig die Augen auf 'Was, noch stärker?'


	11. Kapitel 18

Kapitel 18:

Es war mal wieder ein Tag wie jeder andere, wenn man Aufstehen kurz nach Sonnenaufgang, anschließendes Schnelligkeitstraining und schließlich Meditation mit Normalität assoziiert.

Dune hatte sich inzwischen an die Regeln gewöhnt, zumindest, was das Training anging. Mit der Tatsache, dass sie seit neustem schon vor dem Frühstück mit den physischen Kämpfen anfingen, kam sie noch nicht so recht klar, und das zeigte sie Piccolo auch. Immer öfter setzte sie nicht nur ihre Schnelligkeit, denn das war die einzige Eigenschaft, in der sie Piccolo körperlich voraus war, ein, sondern konzentrierte sich kurz und schon hing ihr Mentor in der Luft und konnte sich nicht mehr rühren. Das sah dann immer recht lustig aus, vor allem, weil er diese Position alles andere als witzig fand.

Eigentlich war Dune sogar ein wenig traurig, dass er sie nicht mehr so einfach überrumpeln konnte ... so war es ihr doch nicht ganz unangenehm gewesen, wenn er sie bewegungsunfähig gemacht hatte und dann ....

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Es war besser, wenn sie jetzt nicht daran dachte. Aber es war schon zu spät, der Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit hatte genügt, um den Namekianer aus seiner misslichen Lage zu befreien und schon machte ihr Bauch unangenehme Bekanntschaft mit seinem Ellenbogen. Im nächsten Moment klebte sie an einer der Wände von Gottes Palast und Piccolo stürmte auf sie zu.

Später konnte sie nicht mehr sagen, warum sie nicht weggelaufen war. Vielleicht lag es an dem Schmerz in ihrer Magengegend, der sie davon abhielt, oder, weil sie nicht hatte weglaufen wollen.

Tatsache ist, dass sie nach eben diesem kurzen Moment, in dem sie hätte fliehen können, absolut bewegungsunfähig an besagter Wand klebte. Aber das war egal. Sie lächelte. Er konnte es also doch noch...

Mit seinem grinsenden Gesicht vor Augen und zwischen ihm und der Wand quasi gefangen, fühlte sie sich nicht unbedingt unwohl. Ein kleines Bisschen vielleicht, weil er jetzt schon eine ganze Weile in dieser Position verharrte und noch immer keinen abfälligen Kommentar abgegeben hatte.

Sie sah ihm in die Augen und dann überkam es sie einfach, es war, wie als müsste sie das unbedingt tun...

„Piccolo? Kann ich dich mal was fragen?", fragte sie ihn schüchtern und bekam ein Knurren als Antwort. Sein Grinsen war verschwunden und er sah sie ein wenig eigenartig an. Was war denn jetzt schon wieder? Die ganze Zeit hatte er überlegt, wie er sie überwältigen konnte und jetzt ... er wusste es auch nicht so ganz. Irgendwie war es, als wäre in dem Moment, in dem sie begonnen hatte zu sprechen, der beruhigende Nebel, der ihn umgeben hatte, gewichen und  sie hatte ihn damit relativ unsanft in die Realität zurück geholt.

„Was ist denn nun? Ich dachte, du wolltest mich etwas fragen!", sagte er und stellte überrascht fest, dass sich die Wangen seiner Schülerin rosa gefärbt hatten. 

„Sag mal, hast du Chloroplasten in deinen Zellen?", fragte sie und urplötzlich verschwand die verräterische Röte aus ihrem Gesicht und sie sah ihn nur noch neugierig an.

„WAS BITTE?", fragte der perplexe Namekianer entsetzt.

Mal davon abgesehen, dass er absolut nicht wusste, was Chlorodingsdas überhaupt waren, hätte er sich jetzt keine dümmere Frage vorstellen können. Er starrte sie nur weiter entgeistert an und wartete eher unwillig auf ihre nächste Antwort.

Dune setzte nun einen vielwissenden Gesichtsausdruck auf und begann zu erklären, dass es sich dabei um Zellbestandteile handle, die sich auf der Erde ausschließlich bei Pflanzen zu finden wären und diesen zur Photosynthese dienten. Des weiteren enthielten besagte Chlorodingsdas den grünen Farbstoff Chlorophyll, der das richtige Spektrum an Sonnenlicht absorbiere und dadurch aus Wasser und Kohlenstoffdioxid Glucose herzustellen, welche dann als Energievorrat der Pflanze diene.

Piccolo kochte. Nicht nur, dass sie ihn fragte, ob er eine Pflanze sei, nein, sie musste ihn auch noch mit irdischen Biologiekram voll quatschen und ihn dabei besonders schlau ansehen.

Um ihren Redefluss zu unterbrechen, der gerade beim Thema „Energieverwertung der Pflanzen bei Nacht" angekommen war und zu den chemischen Vorgängen in den Zellen umzuschweifen drohte, gab er ein wütendes Knurren von sich, drehte sich abrupt um und lief in eine andere Richtung. Hauptsache erst mal weg, von diesem Biowissensspeicher. Aber auch nicht zu weit ...

Beim Laufen meckerte er laut vor sich hin und Dune, die inzwischen aufgehört hatte zu reden und sich Gedanken darüber machte, ob sie ihn mit dieser Frage eventuell auf den Schlips getreten sein könnte, fing einzelne Fetzen, wie „laberndes Gör", „total übergeschnappt" und „nerviger geht's nicht" auf.

Ein wenig gekränkt warf sie ihm ein „Das habe ich gehört!!!" hinterher. Dabei hatte sie sich solche Mühe gegeben, ihm alles zu erklären.

„Das hoffe ich!", erwiderte er laut, mit immer noch deutlich wahrnehmbarer, wenn auch unterdrückter, Wut in seiner Stimme.

Dune hatte inzwischen tiefe Falten auf ihrer Stirn. Ihre Augen wurden immer kleiner, bis schließlich nur noch ein wenig grün aus zwei Schlitzen hervorfunkelte.

„Duuuuu .... Holzkopf!!!", schrie sie.

„Du wiederholst dich!", entgegnete der Namekianer betont gelangweilt, der sich inzwischen umgedreht hatte und sie, mit in die Hüften gestemmten Armen, kampflustig ansah.

„Aha, daher weht der Wind!", stellte Dune trocken fest und grinste dann. 

Der anschließende kleine Kampf hatte ein eindeutiges Ende. Eine zwar wackelig, aber dennoch stehende, junge Frau, die zu einem liegenden und ziemlich wütenden Namekianer hinabschaute. Sie grinste, meinte noch „Hab' gewonnen!", streckte ihm die Zunge raus und verschwand im Palast, um Dende aufzusuchen.

Sie hatte zwar gelernt, wie man andere heilte, aber so etwas wie Regenerationskräfte besaß sie nicht. Als sie endlich von dem jungen Gott stand, brach sie auf die Knie und hatte große Probleme, nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Es machte schon recht viel aus, ohne Frühstück solche hohen Leistungen zu bringen ...

Als Dune das nächste Mal, gesättigt und geheilt, die Plattform betrat, schwebte Piccolo wieder in seiner üblichen Manier, etwa einen Meter über dem Boden und meditierte. Er hatte Dune den Rücken zugekehrt und bemühte sich, die Konzentration zu behalten. Natürlich war er immer noch ein wenig sauer, auch, wenn ihm dieser kleine Kampf, wie er ihn liebevoll nannte, Spaß gemacht hatte. Die Tatsache, dass sie nicht gefrühstückt hatte war ihm dabei zu Gute gekommen ... wenn er ehrlich war, ließ er sie sogar mit Absicht ohne das morgendliche Mahl trainieren. Einerseits würde sie das abhärten, Son Gohan hatte seinerzeit auch kein Festmahl bekommen. Andererseits hatte er so eine Chance, sie zu besiegen. Natürlich war letzteres absolut irrelevant und es läge ihm absolut fern, so hinterhältig vor zu gehen. Natürlich!

Die junge Frau stand inzwischen vor ihrem immer noch schwebenden Mentor und betrachtete ihn. Er sah recht mitgenommen aus, auch, wenn er sich neue Sachen gezippt hatte. Teile seiner Arme hatten eine deutlich bläuliche Färbung angenommen und die Schwellung an seinem Kinn war einfach nicht zu übersehen. Sie seufzte. Typisch Piccolo. Niemals würde er jemanden um Hilfe bitten, zumindest, wenn es sich nur um Kleinigkeiten, wie geringfügige Deformationen seines Äußeren handelte. Er war schließlich nicht eitel. Na ja, fast nicht.

Erneut seufzend, konzentrierte sie ihre Kräfte und stich mit ihren Händen über die verfärbten und geschwollenen Stellen. Als sie daran dachte, dass sie ihm vor etwa einer Stunde einen nicht gerade sanften Tritt in sein wohlgeformtes Hinterteil verpasst hatte wurde sie rot.

*Ob er da auch einen blauer Fleck hat?*, dachte sie grinsend.  

Piccolo starrte sie indessen an. Er verstand diese Frau einfach nicht. Aber sich selbst verstand er auch nicht. Warum genoss er es, wie sie über die verletzten Stellen streichelte? Warum fand er es schön, mit ihr zu streiten, sie zu triezen oder ihr beim Meditieren zu zusehen?

Und warum, verdammt, hatte er das Gefühl, sie würde in die tiefsten Abgründe seiner Seele blicken, wenn er sie ansah?

So wie jetzt?

Dune war wieder vollkommen in seinem Blick gefangen. Was war es nur, was ihr jedes Mal daraus entgegenrief? Immer wieder aufs neue war sie fasziniert von den Gefühlen und den Stimmungen, die sie darin erblickte. Schwarz und doch so vielseitig...

Völlig versunken, wie sie war, bemerkte sie nur am Rande, dass Piccolo jetzt stand und ihre Hand noch immer auf seiner Wange verharrte, wo vor kurzem noch eine heftige Schwellung zu sehen gewesen war. Seine Haut war so weich ... niemand würde glauben, dass dieser Mann schon viele Kämpfe hinter sich hatte.

Von einen Moment auf den anderen beschloss sie, dass sie mehr wollte, als nur seine Wange zu berühren ...

Dann kam es, ganz plötzlich. Und genau so schnell, wie es da gewesen war, war es auch schon verschwunden. Wie ein Blitz in ihrem Verstand und schon wieder weg. Erschrocken schnappte sie nach Luft und riss die Augen weit auf. Da war sie wieder, die verborgene Angst, die ihr fast den Verstand geraubt hatte. Es war ein Bild gewesen, ein Bild aus dem Traum, den sie vor einiger Zeit gehabt hatte...

Das Bild von dem grinsenden Monster und wie es Piccolo mit seinen Krallen aufspießte. 

*Wie ... wie eine Warnung...*, stellte sie erschrocken fest, löste sich von Piccolo und rannte, ohne ihn noch einmal an zu sehen, in den Palast.

Zurück blieb ein ziemlich verwirrter und auch irgendwie enttäuschter Namekianer.


	12. Kapitel 19

Kapitel 19:

Piccolo starrte ihr noch eine ganze Weile hinterher. Sie war längst hinter der großen Eingangstür von Gottes Palast verschwunden, befand sich wahrscheinlich sogar schon in ihrem Zimmer, als er endlich den Blick senkte und seine verwirrten Gedanken zu ordnen begann.

Was war jetzt schon wieder gewesen? Warum war sie einfach davon gelaufen? Gerade jetzt? 

Er wusste nicht, warum er sich das fragte. Das einzige, was er wirklich wusste, war, dass sie beinahe etwas getan hätten, was alles verändert hätte. Und er war enttäuscht, dass es nicht dazu gekommen war. Langsam schlich sich jedoch noch ein anderes Gefühl hinzu, Wut.

Warum musste sie immer alles kaputt machen? Jedes Mal, wenn er dieses eigenartige Gefühl von vor wenigen Augenblicken verspürte, war sie es, die entweder durch Worte oder durch Taten, die Stimmung zerstörte und dieses Gefühl auslöschte.

Das eigenartige war, dass er genau darüber wütend war....

Nicht darüber, dass sie dieses Gefühl bei ihm auslöste, sondern darüber, dass sie es wieder verschwinden lassen konnte. Er war nicht wie früher frustriert, dass er sich dann nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte, sondern darüber, dass er die Kontrolle viel zu schnell wieder gewann.

Sonst war er immer jemand gewesen, der alle Fäden selbst in der Hand haben wollte, der fast immer einen kühlen Kopf bewahrte aber jetzt...

Es war anders, einerseits beängstigend und andererseits auch angenehm. Niemand anderes würde je in ihm dieses Gefühl auslösen und niemand anderes würde je so tief blicken dürfen, wie sie es konnte, dessen war er sich schmerzhaft bewusst geworden. Nicht einmal Garlic Jr. hatte es damals geschafft, ihn zu kontrollieren und plötzlich kam irgendein Mädchen herbei und konnte in ihm lesen, wie in einem offenen Buch. Dass Dune nicht als ein normales Mädchen bezeichnet werden konnte, ließ er gekonnt aus, aber er glaubte fest daran, dass diese Fähigkeit nicht von ihrer Abstammung her rührte, sondern, dass einzig sie dazu in der Lage war.

Frustriert schnaufend lief er zum Rand der Plattform und starrte in die Tiefe. Dicke Gewitterwolken schwebten unter dem Palast Gottes und ließen den Himmel beinahe wie ein Meer aus grauem Schlamm wirken. Wahrscheinlich tobte darunter ein heftiger Storm, der Bäume bog und Ziegel davon wehte, als wären sie Blätter einer Eiche. Aber das war ihm egal. Schon im nächsten Augenblick war er abgesprungen und schwebte dem Boden entgegen. Er musste sich über einiges klar werden... und vor allem musste er überlegen, was er als nächstes zu tun gedachte.

Dune saß auf ihrem Bett und grübelte. Darüber, was beinahe passiert wäre und darüber, was sie gesehen hatte. *Warum musste es ausgerechnet in diesem Moment passieren? Ich hätte nicht davon laufen sollen... Ich habe alles vermasselt und das alles nur, weil ich so ängstlich bin...*, sie seufzte und verzog traurig das Gesicht. Es war doch immer das gleiche mit ihr, warum konnte sie nicht ein einziges Mal glücklich sein?

Insgeheim war ihr klar, dass sie nicht aus Feigheit oder wegen irgendeines sinnlosen Instinktes weggelaufen war, sondern weil sie sich große Sorgen gemacht hatte und immer noch machte. Ja, sie hatte doch tatsächlich Angst um diesen sturen Namekianer, der sich einen Spaß daraus machte, sie zu ärgern und mit dem sie ihren Spaß hatte.

Wieder seufzte sie. Inzwischen war sie sich klar darüber, dass Piccolo nicht einfach nur ein Lehrer für sie war. Er war auch schon weitaus mehr als nur ein Freund für sie.

Dune war sich nicht sicher, warum sie gerade jetzt daran denken musste, aber ihr fiel plötzlich der Satz wieder ein, den Vegeta auf dieser Grillparty über Piccolo geäußert hatte.

 _„Bist du die Freundin von dem Grünling? Klar, dass der nur sowas abkriegt. Wie hat er dich rumgekriegt, hat er dir gezeigt, wie er sich Gliedmaßen wachsen lässt und du warst so begeistert, dass du alles gleich mal probieren musstest? Weißt du, wie sich Namekianer fortpflanzen? Muss ja wahnsinnig langweilig bei denen sein. War klar, dass er eines Tages auf den Geschmack kommt!"_

Er hatte höhnisch über das wutverzerrte Gesicht von Dune gelacht.

Als sie sich der Bedeutung dieser Worte bewusst wurde nahm ihr Gesicht ein tiefes Rot an. Nicht aus Wut auf Vegeta, nein, sie war ihm nicht mehr böse. Die Röte hatte einen anderen Ursprung. Sie lächelte verlegen und schüttelte schließlich über ihre eigene Dummheit den Kopf. 

*Warum denke ich gerade jetzt an SO ETWAS?*, schalt sie sich selbst und seufzte zum dritten Mal innerhalb von wenigen Minuten. Aber lustig war das ganze ja schon. Schmunzelnd stellte sie fest, dass es noch einige anderen Dinge, außer seinen Zellbestandteilen gab, die sie an dem Namekianer interessierten.

Wieder schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Momentan gab es wirklich Wichtigeres, über das sie sich Gedanken machen sollte. Sie rief sich noch einmal das Bild ins Gedächtnis, welches sie vorhin gesehen hatte. Auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel, aber vielleicht gab es ja einen Anhaltspunkt für das Auftauchen gerade dieser Traumsequenz, in gerade diesem Moment?

*Wenn das wirklich eine Drohung von diesem Ekel war...*, dachte sie bedrückt und ließ sich in die Kissen ihres Bettes sinken. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Piccolo etwas passierte, nur, weil sie sich nicht unter Kontrolle hatte...

Andererseits, warum ließ sie sich so von diesem Monster kontrollieren? Piccolo würde sich sicherlich furchtbar aufregen, wenn er wüsste, dass sie schon wieder klein bei gegeben hatte...

Entschlossen richtete sie sich wieder auf. Sie würde nicht aufgeben, auf gar keinen Fall!

*Und wenn ihm doch etwas passiert?*, ertönte es plötzlich in ihrem Kopf. Wieder sank sie zurück. Die Entschlossenheit war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen und machte einem unsicheren Ausdruck Platz.

*Ach, „Brummbär" kann gut auf sich selber aufpassen, oder? Außerdem, wer sagt dir, dass dir dein Unterbewusstsein keinen Streich gespielt hat? Man Dune, du bist einfach zu weich! Reiß dich zusammen!*

Wütend griff sie sich eines der Kissen und warf es an die gegenüberliegende Wand, an der es mit einem leisen „poff" auftraf und schließlich daran herunterrutschte. Grimmig beobachtete sie ihr Geschoss und starrte es noch eine Weile an, als wäre es Salazar persönlich.

Es war wie verhext, sie kam einfach nicht zu einem Ende. Letztendlich war ihr aber klar, dass ihm auch etwas passieren könnte, wenn sie Piccolo nicht zeigte, was sie für ihn empfand. Wenn sie es ihm aber klarmachte, könnte sie ihn auch warnen.

*Ja, das ist es!!!*, dachte sie triumphierend und hüpfte vom Bett herunter. Eigentlich war es genau das, was sie die ganze Zeit lang gewollt hatte. Sie musste es ihm einfach sagen. Er musste einfach wissen, was sie für ihn empfand. Natürlich hatte sie auch Angst vor seiner Reaktion. Unschlüssig sah sie die Tür ihres Zimmers an. Was, wenn er sie abweisen würde? Was, wenn er sie auslachen würde?

Unsicher bewegte sie sich dennoch in Richtung Tür. Sie musste es tun, egal, wie er reagieren würde! Sie konnte nicht damit leben, diese Gefühle zu hegen und es ihm vielleicht nie gesagt zu haben. Schließlich könnte ihm ja jeden Moment etwas passieren ...

Immer sicherer setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen, immer schneller wurden ihre Schritte, bis sie schließlich rannte. Die Gänge des Palastes kamen ihr plötzlich unendlich lang vor und es war ihr, als würde sie Stunden bis zum Ausgang benötigen...

Aber endlich hatte sie ihn erreicht. Völlig außer Atem bremste sie ab und versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Er sollte nicht sehen, dass sie schon nach so einer kurzen Strecke erschöpft war, sicherlich würde er sie dann auslachen.

Kurz schloss sie die Augen und ging noch einmal die Worte durch, die sie sich vor wenigen Augenblicken zurecht gelegt hatte, dann schob sie die schwere Tür auf und blickte nach draußen.

Nichts, absolut nichts war zu sehen...

Dicker, feuchter Nebel schwebte ungewöhnlicherweise über der Plattform und ließ nicht einmal Konturen erkennen. Dune stöhnte *Auch das noch!*, dachte sie und schloss beinahe genervt die Augen. Dann mussten eben andere Sinne herhalten.

Wiederum nichts, keine einzige Lebensform befand sich auf dem Vorhof des Palastes und als sie das Suchfeld erweiterte, entdeckte sie nur noch Popo und Dende, die sich offensichtlich in der Küche aufhielten.

„Schade!", seufzte sie und spähte jetzt direkt nach Piccolo. Sie entdeckte ihn, wie er im regen über einer Wiese schwebte. Der starke Wind zerrte an seinem Umhang und als sie sich noch mehr konzentrierte, konnte sie regelrecht fühlen, wie er begann, die Energie in sich zu konzentrieren.

*Okay, ich sollte ihn jetzt nicht stören.*, dachte sie traurig und lief schließlich wieder ins Innere des Palastes zurück. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte sie damit, mehr oder weniger halbherzig Dendes Erzählungen über die vergangenen Cellspiele zu folgen und hin und wieder Popo ihre Hilfe in der Küche anzubieten.

Als sie sich sehr spät am Abend ins Bett begab, war Piccolo noch immer nicht zurück. Kurz, bevor sie endgültig einschlief suchte sie noch einmal nach seiner Aura. Er schwebte immer noch über dieser Wiese und meditierte.

„Du altes stures Arbeitstier, komm gefälligst zurück, wenn ich mit dir reden will!", nuschelte sie, bevor sie, vom Schlaf endgültig übermannt, ins Reich der Träume abdriftete.


	13. Kapitel 20

Hallo!

Tut mir leid, dass ich erst jetzt wieder poste... aber es gibt Dinge, die gehen einfach vor (Schule *grummel*)

@Fried-chan: weiter so *g*

@Ravana: Jep, das machen wir! Am besten so was, wie Son Goku und Vagate jetzt auch im Sexshop erhältlich *rofl* (@all: müsst ihr nicht verstehen, ist ein Insider!)

@Alex: so ist sie halt, meine Dune, unentschlossen und leicht aufgebend...

Dune wich gekonnt, aber inzwischen ziemlich gereizt, Piccolos Schlägen aus. Sie hatte eigentlich keine Lust auf einen Trainingskampf mit ihm gehabt, sie wollte ihm doch unbedingt etwas sagen. Und jetzt kämpften sie schon geschlagene drei Stunden und er hatte ihr noch nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance gegeben, mit ihm zu reden.

Immer wieder hatte er etwas wie „Sei still und kämpfe!" gerufen und sie erneut angegriffen. Es erschien ihr beinahe, als versuche er mit allen Mitteln, ein Gespräch zu vermeiden und irgendwie war er auch sehr gereizt an diesem Morgen. Die junge Frau versuchte sich einzureden, dass es am Wetter lag, das sich seit dem vorherigen Abend nicht sonderlich gebessert hatte. Der Nebel war zwar im Morgengrauen gewichen, hatte aber nur einem unangenehm kalten Nieselregen Platz gemacht, der absolut alles durchnässte und einem wirklich die Stimmung vermieste.

Genervt stöhnte Dune, als ein erneuter Versuch, den Namekianer anzusprechen, misslang.

*Jetzt reicht's mir endgültig*, dachte sie schließlich entschlossen, konzentrierte sich und machte Piccolo ohne Vorwarnung bewegungsunfähig.

„Jetzt hörst du mir zu, verstanden? Von mir aus können wir nachher weiter kämpfen, aber erst habe ich dir etwas zu sagen! Versprichst du, mir zu zuhören?", fragte sie den in der Luft Schwebenden scharf. Eigentlich war sie jetzt nicht mehr in der rechten Stimmung, ihm zu sagen, was sie für ihn fühlte. Sie war viel zu gereizt, fast schon wütend auf denjenigen, für den sie ohne Umschweife ihr Leben geopfert hätte und es immer wieder tun würde. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch. Die Konzentration hatte sie gelöst und mit einem leisen „Tab", landete Piccolo wieder auf dem Boden. Er knurrte kurz gefährlich und fragte dann, in seiner wie üblich nicht sonderlich freundlichen Art, was sie wolle.  

Dune konzentrierte sich wieder, versuchte eine kurze Konzentrationsübung, um nicht sofort aus der Haut zu fahren und zwang sich zu lächeln. Sie dachte daran, was sie für diesen „Holzkopf", wie sie ihn liebevoll getauft hatte, fühlte und schließlich gewann sie ihre alte Fassung wieder und ein angenehmes Gefühl der Wärme durchflutete sie. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah in die eigenartig kalt wirkenden ihres Gegenübers. Ihr Vorhaben geriet gefährlich ins Wanken, als sie ihn so sah, aber sie zwang sich dennoch, es aus zu sprechen.

„Piccolo, ich...", begann sie unsicher, „... du bist für mich mehr als nur mein Lehrer... ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir das erklären soll... aber du bist mir sehr wichtig! Das habe ich schon bei unserer ersten Begegnung bemerkt. Sofort war ich wie hypnotisiert. Ich habe auch richtig Spaß an unserem Training gehabt. Und dann kam dieser eine Abend bei den Briefs. Ich war so verletzt, als du mich damals auf der Party so runtergeputzt hast, ich habe gedacht, du hasst mich, deswegen bin ich weggelaufen. Und dann, in dieser Nacht, als du zu mir kamst und, weil du die Kette berührt hast, in dieses Loch gefallen bist, hatte ich solche Angst, dich ganz zu verlieren. Deswegen bin ich hinterhergesprungen." Betreten sah sie zu Boden und betrachtete intensiv ihre Füße. Die kalte, vom Regen feuchte Luft scharf einatmend überlegte sie, wie sie weiter erklären sollte.

„Ich... ich liebe dich!", sprudelte es schließlich aus ihr heraus und sie sah wieder zu ihm auf, um seine Reaktion zu beobachten. Nervosität stieg in ihr auf, schien sie beinahe zu verschlingen, als sich zunächst an seinem abweisenden Gesichtsausdruck nichts änderte.

Piccolos Mundwinkel zuckten plötzlich, bis er schließlich, wenn auch völlig unvermittelt, in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Er lachte so stark, dass er sich den Bauch halten musste und sich leicht nach vorne beugte.

Dune war erstarrt. Sie machte ihm ein so wichtiges Geständnis, was sie unheimlich viel Überwindung gekostet hatte und er lachte? *Wie... wie kann er nur... ?*, dachte sie und bemerkte, wie ihre Augen zu brennen begannen. *Er lacht mich aus*, schrie es in ihr und sie wäre am liebsten in einem Loch im Boden verschwunden. Wut brannte plötzlich in ihr, wie ein verheerendes Buschfeuer und breitete sich immer weiter aus. Mit geballten Fäusten und knallrotem Gesicht starrte sie ihn an, bis sie zunächst zu Boden sank. Die Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, im extremen Gegensatz zu dem noch immer lachenden Namekianer, der sich nicht mehr beruhigen wollte. Das Häufchen Elend, was sie nun war zitterte unruhig und versuchte seine Finger in den Boden zu krallen. In die Wut hatte sich immer mehr Trauer und Resignation gemischt und als sie sich ihrer Situation bewusst wurde meldete sich noch ihr Stolz dazu, der sie zwang, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. 

Sie wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen und sah Piccolo streng an. 

„Weißt du was du bist?", schrie sie ihn an und er wurde augenblicklich still. Kalt erwiderte er ihren Blick. „Du bist ein mieses Arschloch!!!"

„Und du bist eine verdammt schlechte Schülerin!!! Was habe ich dir alles beigebracht? War denn alles umsonst? Ich versuche dich zu einer guten Kämpferin zu machen, damit du diesen Salazar besiegen kannst und das erste, was dir einfällt, ist, dich in deinen Mentor zu verlieben. Du bist wirklich erbärmlich Dune!", konterte er erstaunlich ruhig.

Die Angesprochene wusste nun überhaupt nicht mehr was sie denken sollte. Sie hatte sogar damit gerechnet, dass er ihr eine Abfuhr erteilte, aber so? Wie konnte er so verletzend sein, nach allem, was sie nun gemeinsam hinter sich hatten? Sie verstand es einfach nicht. 

Mit weit aufgerissenen und geröteten Augen blickte sie zur Seite. Unbewusst begann sie auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen, sie wollte nicht wieder anfangen zu weinen. Nicht vor ihm, diese Blöße wollte sie sich nicht mehr geben.

Im nächsten Augenblick fand sie sich auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer wieder. Die Tränen liefen trotz allem wieder in Strömen sie konnte leise Schluchzer nicht mehr unterdrücken. Mit einem Knall hatte sie die schwere Tür zu ihrem Zimmer zugeworfen und in der darauffolgenden Minute versuchte sie mit ihren zitternden Händen und halb blind die Tür abzuschließen. Wie sie dann in ihr Bett gekommen war wusste sie nicht mehr. Das war auch unwichtig. Alles war unwichtig. Sie war unwichtig!

Sie verharrte stundenlang in einem Zustand, den man als Weggetreten bezeichnen könnte. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich nur noch um Piccolos Worte, um seine Stimme, wie sie kalt und unwirklich diese Worte aussprach und um dieses grauenhafte Lachen, was ihr immer wieder aufs neue einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. 

Wenn es nicht gegen Abend zaghaft an ihrer Tür geklopft hätte, wäre sie wahrscheinlich in ihrem Selbstmitleid ertrunken.

„Dune? Bist du da drin? Bitte mach doch auf! Du musst etwas essen, sonst brichst du beim Training noch zusammen...", drang Dendes noch immer kindliche Stimme durch die Tür. 

„Ist irgendwas mit dir? Bitte Dune, ich mache mir Sorgen um dich... du versteckst dich doch sonst nicht in deinem Zimmer. Was ist denn mit dir?"

Der Kleine klang ehrlich besorgt und über Dunes trockene Lippen huschte ein trauriges Lächeln. Sie konnte einfach nicht anders, mit wackeligen Beinen stand sie auf und lief zur Türe. Das Tapsen ihrer Füße hallte unangenehm laut in ihrem Kopf wieder und sie registrierte benommen, dass ein Trommler darin zu wohnen schien. Mit dem Handrücken wischte sie sich über die geröteten Wangen und öffnete schließlich die Tür.

„Komm rein...", hörte sie sich selbst sagen und lief wieder zurück zu ihrem Bett. Dende starrte sie einige Augenblicke nur geschockt an, bevor er hinein kam und leise die Tür schloss. Langsam lief er auf die im Bett sitzende junge Frau zu und musterte sie besorgt.

„Dune... was ist denn mit dir? Was hast du? Ist irgendetwas passiert?", fragte er aufgeregt, verstummte aber augenblicklich, als er sah, wie Dune traurig aus dem Fenster sah.

Der kleine Namekianer hopste zu ihr auf das Bett und sah sie sorgenvoll an.

„Ich werde gehen, Dende." Ihre Stimme klang unnatürlich rau und entschlossen.

„Wa... was? Aber warum denn?", sprudelte es aus ihrem Gegenüber heraus, der sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund anstarrte.

Dune seufzte und erzählte von ihrem morgendlichen Training.

Der junge Gott war erschüttert. Immer wieder setzte er zu einer Erklärung an, brachte aber letztendlich nur heraus, dass er nicht verstand, warum der ehemalige Oberteufel so reagiert hatte.

„Das passt gar nicht zu ihm...", beteuerte er zum wiederholten Male und sah Dune traurig aber verständnisvoll an.

„Aber vielleicht will er nur nicht, dass du ihn magst, damit du nicht in dem Kampf mit diesem komischen Zauberer schwach wirst!", rief er plötzlich aus und Hoffnung flackerte in seinen Augen.

Dune war gerührt davon, wie sich der Kleine bemühte, sie aufzumuntern, aber sie glaubte nicht, dass er richtig lag. Dafür kannte sie Piccolo inzwischen gut genug. Ihr konnte er nichts mehr vormachen...

Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an und erhielt als Belohnung ein ebenso liebes wie naives Lächeln zurück.

„Vielleicht...", meinte sie und streichelte Dende über seinen Kopf, der augenblicklich errötete und zur Seite sah.

Seufzend nahm sie aber schließlich ihre Hand wieder weg. „Fazit ist aber, dass ich nicht hier bleiben kann. Ich werde wieder in meine Wohnung zurück kehren und eventuell mit Gohan oder seinem Vater trainieren."

„Nein, bitte bleib doch hier.... ich will nicht, dass du weg gehst!", entgegnete der kleine Namekianer traurig und blickte der jungen Frau flehend in ihre grünen Augen. „Versuch doch noch einmal mit ihm zu reden, aber bitte, geh nicht einfach weg, ohne es noch einmal versucht zu haben, ja? Bitte!"

Sie seufzte schwer. Inzwischen bereute sie es, nicht einfach wortlos weggeflogen zu sein. Piccolo wäre ihr sicher nicht hinterher geflogen *So, wie er sich heute morgen benommen hat, wäre das mehr als nur unwahrscheinlich.*

Jetzt saß ihr dieser kleine Junge gegenüber und sah sie mit diesem für Kinder typischen Hundeblick an, dem sie nicht widerstehen konnte.

„Okay... vielleicht sollte ich noch einmal mit ihm trainieren...als Abschluss quasi.", gab sie letztlich nach und freute sich über das hoffnungsvolle Leuchten in Dendes Augen.

Dende hatte ihr das Versprechen abgeknüpft, noch eine Nacht in Gottes Palast zu bleiben und am nächsten morgen mit Piccolo zu reden.

Die Nacht war sehr unruhig gewesen, immer wieder war sie von einem Alptraum in den nächsten gerutscht und mehrmals schweißgebadet aufgewacht. Die Morgendämmerung hatte sie beinahe sehnsüchtig erwartet und schon als das Schwarz der Nacht langsam in ein Grau wandelte, war sie aus ihrem Bett geklettert und hatte begonnen, ihre Sachen in einer großen Reisetasche mit dem CC-Logo zu verstauen. Zwei Stunden später stand sie, ihre Sachen eingekapselt und ich der Handtasche verstaut, auf der großen Plattform und betrachtete den noch immer deprimierend grauen Himmel.

Geschlagene 30 Minuten wartete sie auf ihren Mentor und starrte Löcher in die feuchtkalte Luft, bevor ihr endgültig der Kragen platzte und sie die Augen schloss, um sich auf den Verspäteten zu konzentrieren.

Er schwebte wieder auf der Wiese und meditierte. Man konnte ihn kaum sehen, denn an diesem Ort war wieder starker Nebel aufgezogen und hüllte den Namekianer beinahe vollständig ein.

Dune schnaubte verächtlich. Dann eben nicht. Kurz drehte sie sich noch einmal um und betrachtete den Ort, den sie ohne Umschweife als ihr Heim bezeichnet hätte, bevor sie mit einem Satz von der Plattform sprang und ihrem alten Heim entgegen flog.

Der Flugwind trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen und die Dicken Wolken taten ihren Beitrag dazu, sie noch mehr zu durchnässen.

Unter ihr lag die Erde, still und grau und sie wünschte sich auf einmal nichts sehnlicher, als den vergangenen Sommer zurück, der sich in den letzten Wochen unaufhaltsam dem Ende zu geneigt hatte.

Sie landete sanft auf einer leeren Landstraße und begann fluchend nach der Kapsel mit dem Gleiter zu suchen, um endlich ins Trockene zu kommen.

„Dune...", ertönte plötzlich eine angenehm rauchige Stimme und erschrocken hob sie den Kopf um dem gutaussehenden Mann anzusehen.

Was sie sah, erschreckte sie zutiefst. 

„Salazar!", flüsterte sie erschrocken und starrte ihren grinsenden Gegenüber erschrocken an.

Ja, meine Lieben, wie wird es weiter gehen?

Wenn ihr fleißig reviewt erfahrt ihrs!!! *Fg*

Tut mir leid, dass ich so lange nichts mehr gepostet habe, aber manchmal geht Schule einfach vor...


	14. Kapitel 21

Hallo!

Ich habe es doch tatsächlich geschafft, einen neuen teil zu schreiben!

Bitte, seid mir nicht böse, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich habe ziemlich anstrengende Wochen hinter mir und zur Zeit geht Schule eben erst mal vor!

Na ja, viel Spaß beim Lesen und herzlichen Dank für die Reviews! ;) 

Kapitel 21:

Das Aufschlagen der Regentropfen klang unnatürlich laut in ihren Ohren. Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf, schloss kurz und fest die Augen, inständig hoffend, dass das, was sie sah eine Halluzination war. Doch dem war nicht so. Sie hatte richtig gesehen. Er war da. Er. Salazar.

Grinsend stand er vor ihr und bedachte sie mit einem eigenartig erfreuten Blick. Ja, sie wusste genau, wer er war, was er war. In ihren Träumen hatte sie gesehen, wie er aussah. Aber das war nicht mit dem zu vergleichen, was sich ihr jetzt bot. Perfekt, das war das richtige Wort für ihn. Und schön.

Das schwarze Haar umrahmte sein Gesicht und die blauen Augen funkelten sie munter an. War das wirklich das Monster, was sie in ihren Träumen gesehen hatte?

Sie war sich nicht mehr sicher, schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf, die Lider fest aufeinander gepresst. Hatte sie sich so irren können? Sie hatte doch gefühlt, gesehen, dass er noch weit weg war. Warum war er schon da? Wie konnte das sein? War er denn wirklich da?

„Endlich...", erklang wieder die rauchige Stimme, die ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Was war das? Warum wirkte er plötzlich so anziehend auf sie?

Den Blick wieder auf ihn gerichtet, bemerkte sie, dass er sich auf sie zu bewegte, mit katzengleichen, majestätischen Bewegungen. Ihr stockte der Atem.

Warum gerade jetzt? Warum?

Wieso musste er jetzt kommen? Jetzt, da sie so unsicher war. Sie zitterte leicht und machte einige Schritte rückwärts.

„Du bist wunderschön, weiße Göttin. Schöner, als ich es mir je vorgestellt hatte."

Er stand direkt vor ihr und lächelte sie sanft an. Seine Hand berührte ihre Wange und ein Schauer jagte den nächsten.

Verwirrt starrte sie ihn an, nicht fähig sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. 

*Das ... das kann nicht sein. Er kann nicht hier sein. Das geht nicht!!!*, hallte es laut in ihr wider und sie schloss instinktiv die Augen, um nach ihm zu suchen. 

„Ja... suche nur nach mir, meine Schöne. Ich bin hier. Bei dir. Ja....", es klang, als sei es ihm eine tiefe Befriedigung, das Gefühl, wie sie nach ihm tastete.

Geschockt riss sie die Augen wieder auf. Er war es tatsächlich. Leibhaftig. Und er hatte sie berührt, nicht nur mit seiner Hand. Nein, mit seinem Geist, als sie nach ihm gesucht hatte. 

Mit tausenden Händen griff er nach ihr, streichelte ihre Seele und ihren Geist. Ein eigenartig warmes Gefühl beschlich sie, als sie ihn kurzzeitig gewähren ließ.

Es ... es fühlte sich gut an... zu gut... geborgen....beschützt...

Bestürzt sprang sie einige Meter rückwärts. Was war das? Hatte er schon solche Macht über sie? Konnte das sein? Hatte sie denn schon verloren?

Gefahr.... sofort verschloss sie ihren Geist. Er war eine Gefahr, egal, wie schön es auch sein mochte. Egal, wie leicht er für kurze Zeit den Schmerz von ihr genommen hatte.

Piccolo.... Ob er das hier mitbekam? 

Die Anderen.... Gefahr! Nicht nur für Dune, sondern auch für die Anderen, ihre Freunde. Für Gohan, Videl, Dende, ... ja und auch für Piccolo.

Entschlossen zog sie die Augenbrauen zusammen und starrte ihn an. Ihn, den Inbegriff all ihrer Ängste und Unsicherheiten.

„Lass mich! Fass mich nie wieder an!", fauchte sie wütend. Der Angesprochene lächelte nur. 

Wieder tastete er nach ihr, nach ihrem Geist, streifte ihn sanft, wie ein lauer Windhauch die Äste einer Linde im Sommer.

„Lass das!", schrie sie nunmehr und machte einen weiteren Satz zurück, in der Hoffnung, der Abstand würde die Wirkung, die er auf sie hatte, vermindern. Aber dem war nicht so.

*Er macht sich lustig über mich!*, kam es ihr in den Sinn.

Schreiend preschte sie nach vorne und schleuderte ihm ihre Hand ins Gesicht. Doch sie traf nicht. Längst stand er hinter ihr und umfasste ihre Taille, einen leichten Kuss in ihren Nacken hauchend.

„Komm mit mir!... Ich werde dich glücklich machen, meine Göttin. Nur mit mir kannst du glücklich sein.", flüsterte  er ihr ins Ohr und sie bekam eine Gänsehaut.

So sanft...liebevoll...

Unsicherheit machte sich wieder breit, bevor sie einer noch stärkeren Wut Platz machte.

„Niemals!", schrie sie und riss sich los.

„Niemals werde ich mich mit dir verbinden, du Scheusal!", spie die junge Frau und warf ihm einen von Schmerz und Hass triefenden Blick zu. Sie glücklich machen... ausgerechnet er...niemals! Das konnte keiner. Niemand, der Zug war abgefahren, endgültig. 

Er lächelte wieder.

„Wir werden sehen. Ich bin da, wenn du dich anders entscheiden solltest. Ich werde warten, Dune...", dann verschwamm sein Bild.

Dune keuchte. Das Rauschen war noch immer übermächtig laut und sie war klatschnass. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild, als wolle es ihr aus der Brust springen.

Das Meer von Gefühlen überschwemmte sie beinahe, Erinnerungen und Vorahnungen.

Atemlos sank sie in die Knie und starrte den nassen Asphalt an.

Warum ausgerechnet jetzt?

Es war nicht fair......einfach nicht fair...

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort gehockt hatte, völlig überwältigt und verunsichert, aber es kam ihr vor wie eine Ewigkeit.

Ein hupendes Auto riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und aus dem Loch, in das sie gerade abzudriften drohte. Eine junge Frau stieg aus und lief zu ihr, hielt ihr ihre Hand entgegen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Kann ich ihnen helfen? Hatten sie einen Unfall?", fragte sie, als sie Dune hochzog. Die Angesprochene lächelte dankbar und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung... danke. Mit mir ist nichts!", entgegnete sie und verbeugte sich artig.

„Sind sie sicher? Ich könnte sie in die Stadt mitnehmen, wenn sie möchten...", versuchte es die dunkelhaarige Frau erneut.

„Nein, wirklich nicht. Danke vielmals, ich habe meinen Gleiter dabei."

„Dann ist es gut!", lächelte sie und lief zu ihrem Auto zurück. 

Dune sah ihr noch nach, als das Fahrzeug davonbrauste.

*Sie ist wie Videl....*, dachte sie und packte die Kapsel aus.

Genau dorthin würde sie jetzt auch fahren, zu Videl. Sicher würde sie sie ein wenig aufmuntern, vielleicht konnte sie sogar dort übernachten...

Neuen Mutes und noch immer lächelnd fuhr sie davon, für einen Augenblick einfach die schmerzenden Gedanken hinter sich lassend.

***

Noch immer goss es in Strömen und sie verfluchte es, keinen Schirm dabei zu haben. Gedämpft hörte sie den Widerhall der Klingel durch die Tür und dann schnelle Schritte, die sich ihr näherten.

Im nächsten Augenblick wurde die Tür aufgerissen und eine ziemlich überraschte Videl starrte sie an.

„Du?", fragte sie ungläubig und ihr Blick verfinsterte sich urplötzlich.

„Komm rein.", sagte Satans Tochter, noch bevor Dune hätte reagieren können.

Was war los? War Videl etwa sauer, weil sich Dune eine Weile nicht gemeldet hatte? Das konnte doch nicht sein, oder doch? Verunsichert trat sie ein und kam sich plötzlich vollkommen fehl am Platze vor. Irgendwie unerwünscht. Als wäre sie die Fliege, die auf dem Tellerrand saß. 

Unsicher folgte sie ihrer Freundin ins Wohnzimmer und dort erwartete sie die nächste Überraschung. 

Gohan saß auf dem Sofa und starrte sie missbilligend an. 

Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Dass sie vielleicht ein wenig sauer waren, weil sie sich nicht gemeldet hatte, okay, aber doch nicht das. 

„Was willst du denn hier?", fragte Gokus Sohn und spuckte die Worte beinahe aus. Sein Blick war absolut kühl und hatte jeden Funken Güte verloren. All das herzliche war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden und schien nie da gewesen zu sein.

*Ein Alptraum... das ist ganz bestimmt ein Alptraum... ich schlafe bestimmt! Das kann nicht wahr sein...*, redete sie sich ein und starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Aber... was ist denn mit euch?", stellte sie die Frage, die ihr schmerzhaft schwer auf dem Herzen lag.

Ein verächtliches Lachen erklang hinter ihr. Beinahe hätte sie es nicht erkannt, aber es war tatsächlich aus Videls Mund gekommen.

„Das fragst gerade du?", erklang es kalt vom Sofa.

Verwirrt blickte sie zwischen dem Pärchen hin und her. Was zum Teufel war los?

Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Was hatte sie getan, dass die beiden so böse auf sie waren?

„Wen haben wir denn da?", erklang es plötzlich aus einer anderen Ecke.

Erschrocken starrte die junge Frau in diese Richtung und erblickte Piccolo, der sich verächtlich grinsend  und mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Wand gelehnt hatte. Das auch noch. Warum musste er hier sein? Und...warum waren alle so kalt zu ihr?

Sie kam sich vor wie im falschen Film, das musste ein Traum sein. Hektisch und verzweifelt blickte sie wieder zu ihren Freunden. Waren sie denn noch ihre Freunde?

Tränen stiegen in ihren Augen auf. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein.

Gohan stand auf und machte einige Schritte auf sie zu. In dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes hatte sich ein Ausdruck purer Wut manifestiert.

„Wie kannst du es wagen hier her zu kommen? Nach all dem, was du getan hast?", fragte er.

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten mischte sich Videl ein.

„Piccolo hat uns alles erzählt, du Betrügerin!", schrie die junge Frau. Dune starrte sie erst wortlos an, bevor sie ihre Stimme wieder fand. „Was gesagt?", hörte sie sich tonlos fragen und blickte dabei zwischen Videl und Piccolo hin und her. Der Namekianer verzog keine Miene. Kalt blickte er seine Schülerin an und schien auf deren Reaktion zu warten. 

„Das fragst du noch? Dabei müsstest du doch selbst am besten wissen, was deine Absichten sind, oder hast du gestern schlafgewandelt, als du in der Bibliothek in Gottes Palast das große Buch der Flüche hast mitgehen lassen?"

„W...was?", fragte Dune zitternd. „Ich ...ich habe nicht... das ist ein Missverständnis... ich war die ganze Zeit in meinem Zimmer... das ist nicht wahr!" Ihre Stimme klang brüchig. Wie konnte Piccolo so etwas behaupten?

„Uns Freundschaft vorzuheucheln, um an die Macht zu kommen, das war das Allerletzte!", mischte sich nun Gokus Ältester ein und seine Stimme schien sich vor lauter Wut zu überschlagen.

„Du bist so erbärmlich! Wie kann man so egoistisch sein? Verschwinde, du nutzloses Stück Dreck! Raus aus meiner Wohnung und wage es nie wieder, hier her zu kommen!"

Dune stolperte rückwärts. Alle Hoffnung war plötzlich weg. Zerplatzt wie eine Seifenblase. Zurück blieb nur Schmerz und Hilflosigkeit.

Die einzigen Freunde, von denen sie sicher war, dass sie sie verstehen würden, verstießen sie nun. Und warum? Weil Piccolo, ausgerechnet Piccolo Lügen über sie verbreitete.

Was sollte sie tun? Sie wusste es nicht. Sie merkte nichts mehr, auch nicht die Tränen, die unaufhörlich ihre Wangen herab flossen.

Blitzschnell hatte sie sich umgedreht und rannte nach draußen. Hinter sich hörte sie nur ein gehässiges Lachen. Es gehörte Piccolo.

Sie weinte. Sie rannte. Sie schrie.

Nur weg, das war noch wichtig.

TBC

Und? Was sagt ihr? Ich bin ja sooo gemein, nicht? *kicher*

Reviewt fleißig und ihr erfahrt, wie es weiter geht!

CU, Peppie


	15. Kapitel 22

Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen, aber der Himmel war noch immer grau. Alles erschien ihr grau und trist, sogar die Kinder, die mit bunten Regenschirmen lachend an ihr vorbei eilten, waren nur dunkle Gestalten, die sich langsam an ihr vorbei schoben.

Immer und immer wieder sah sie ihre Gesichter vor sich, als sie durch die Straßen eilte, weit weg von jenem Ort, an dem sie gerade ihre Freunden so schlimme Sachen hatte sagen hören. Zu ihr.

Lange lief sie, ohne auch nur etwas von dem mitzubekommen, was um sie herum passierte. Sie bemerkte nicht einmal, dass sie längst asphaltierte Straßen verlassen hatte und durch einen Wald lief. Den Wald. Genau den.

Wie automatisch führten sie ihre Schritte zu jenem Ort, an dem sich vor ein paar Wochen ihr ganzes Leben geändert hatte.

Sonnenstrahlen stahlen sich vereinzelt durch das dichte Blattwerk und spiegelten sich in kleinen Tröpfchen auf dem moosbedeckten Untergrund. Im Grunde war das ein wunderschöner Anblick, wie Tausende Edelsteine glänzten die Wasserperlen und warfen das Licht in vielen Farben zurück. 

Dune bemerkte dies nicht, hatte kein Auge für die Schönheit, die sich ihr bot. Vielmehr störte sie das viele Glitzern, blendete sie und brannte in ihren Augen. Auch das entfernte Zwitschern von Vögeln vernahm sie nicht. Tiefe Dunkelheit hüllte sie ein und versperrte ihr alle Sinne.

*Warum?????*, fragte sie sich immer und immer wieder. 

Was hatte sie denn getan? Die junge Frau begann, an sich selbst zu zweifeln. Vielleicht hatte sie doch irgendwann etwas gesagt oder getan, was das Verhalten ihrer Freunde rechtfertigte. Vielleicht war sie auch für eine Zeit lang nicht sie selbst gewesen, aber sie konnte sich nicht an einen Blackout oder ähnliches erinnern. Hatte ihre „Verwandlung" vielleicht sogar eine finstere Kehrseite? Hatte sie sogar etwas in ihr geweckt, was sie selbst nicht kannte? Etwas, das stärker war als sie?

In ihren Gedanken versunken und verzweifelt nach einer passenden Antwort suchend, bemerkte sie nicht einmal die Absurdität dieser Überlegungen. Sie umging dabei unbewusst, aber doch augenscheinlich gewollt einen gewissen Punkt, den sie nicht sehen konnte. Er blieb ihr verborgen, beabsichtigt.

Seufzend und die Hände vor das gerötete und brennende Gesicht schlagend ließ sie sich auf dem feuchtweichen Untergrund nieder. Nach einer Weile sanken ihre Hände wieder. In ihrem Kopf herrschte plötzlich absolute Stille. Die Leere in ihr war angenehm, sie dachte nichts mehr. Mit dieser Änderung verstärkten sich ihre Sinne umso mehr. Teilnahmslos betrachtete sie ihre Umgebung, die Erinnerungen an diesen Ort vollkommen verdrängend, hörte die Geräusche, die aus weiter Ferne zu kommen schienen, ohne sie wirklich aufzunehmen und zu verarbeiten.

Ein neuerliches Rascheln ganz in ihrer Nähe ließ sie jedoch aufhorchen, Hoffnung schöpfen, dass sie vielleicht doch eine Erklärung finden würde, dass er kommen würde und ihr alles erklären würde. Ja, er würde es erklären können, ganz bestimmt. Und er würde sie trösten und ihr sagen, dass die Freunde Unrecht hatten.

Die sanfte Stimme des Mannes, den sie regelrecht gespürt hatte, ließ sie lächeln. Ja, er würde sie trösten...

„Hallo meine Prinzessin!", begrüßte er sie und eine Gänsehaut jagte die nächste, als er ganz nahe an ihr vorbei ging, mit seiner Hand ihren Rücken streichelte und sich schließlich vor sie hinsetzte.

In seinem fein geschnittenen Gesicht war plötzlich so etwas wie Mitleid zu erkennen.

„Hast du geweint, mein Kätzchen?", fragte er. Sie hörte den ironischen Ton in seiner Stimme nicht. War plötzlich fasziniert von der Schönheit, die sich ihr darbot. Leuchtend blaue Augen, die sie aufrichtig ansahen und ihr den Himmel versprachen. Eine Stimme, die ihr das Paradies schenkte, wenn sie ihr nachgab. Die Verführung in Person hockte vor ihr und lächelte sie an.

Ein Geschenk des Himmels. Sie lächelte zurück.

„Ja...", hauchte sie abwesend, versank in den blauen Tiefen aus Himmel und Meer.

Die dunklen Haare hingen ihm im Gesicht und ließen ihn unschuldig wirken, und wunderschön. Dune schauderte. Was war plötzlich mit ihr? Was war denn überhaupt? Warum hatte sie noch mal geweint? Sie wusste es nicht mehr. Es war ihr plötzlich egal.

„Lass mich dich trösten, mein Engel.", flüsterte er mit angenehm tiefer Stimme und nahm sie in den Arm. Seufzend schmiegte sie sich an den warmen Körper und lächelte träumerisch. Langsam wiegte er sie hin und her, streichelte dabei beruhigend sanft ihren Rücken und flüsterte ihr zu, dass er sie niemals zum Weinen bringen würde. Das verspräche er.

Warum war er denn nicht schon immer da gewesen, dieser Mann?

Sie gehörten doch zusammen... er war doch der, dem sie gehörte.

Dune stockte. Sie gehörte ihm? Eiskalt und schmerzhaft hell flimmerte alles wieder auf, zeigte ihr, wie schwarzer Dunst nach ihrem Geist griff und ihn beinahe schon umschlossen hatte.

„Nein!"

Blitzartig stieß sie ihn von sich weg. Keuchend betrachtete sie den Mann und stand auf. Ihr Bewusstsein schob die schwarzen Hände seines Geistes aus dem Ihren fort, die bereits nach ihrem verstand gegriffen hatten, verbrannte sie, um sich Respekt zu verschaffen. Jetzt war sie wieder vollständig sie selbst, hatte sich vorerst von den Fäden, mit denen er sie wie eine Marionette geführt hatte, befreit. Wie hatte das passieren können? Das war verdammt knapp gewesen. Sein Blick war kalt geworden, sie konnte regelrecht fühlen, wie er innerlich versuchte, die Enttäuschung zu unterdrücken. 

Mit kalter Wut starrte sie ihn an. Sagte nichts, starrte nur und keuchte. 

Er stand auf und lächelte. 

„Wie dumm von mir, dich zu unterschätzen Dune." Er lachte freudlos. Seine Hände hatten einen eigenartig dunklen Farbton angenommen. Als er sich am Boden abgestützt hatte, hatte sie Dampf aufsteigen gesehen. War sie das gewesen?

Sie war sich nie einer solchen Kraft bewusst gewesen. Ihre Augen verengten sich.

„Fass mich nie wieder an!", fauchte sie. „Nie wieder! Berühre mich nie wieder so, verstanden? Versuch nie wieder mich so zu beeinflussen, oder du wirst dir mehr als deine Hände verbrennen."

Die Drohung bewirkte nur ein müdes Lächeln auf Salazars Gesicht. 

„Aber Prinzessin, glaubst du wirklich, ich könnte etwas tun, was dir nicht gefällt?"

„Lass die Schleimerei und komm zum Punkt! Warum bist du hier? Was willst du von mir? Warum lässt du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe?"

Er lächelte wieder verträumt und kam einen Schritt näher.

„Niedlich!", kicherte er. „Aber sind das nicht ein bisschen viele Fragen auf einmal?" Er gluckste wieder. Dann wurde er ernst.

„Ich bin hier, weil ich dich begehre."

So direkt hatte sie es nun auch wieder nicht wissen wollen. Sie schluckte.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich! Es gibt mit Sicherheit andere Frauen, die..."

„Nein!", unterbrach er sie brüsk.

„Keine ist so wie du!" Seine Stimme war wieder sanfter geworden, aber der kurze Ausdruck des Wahnsinns in seinem Gesicht war ihr durchaus nicht entgangen.

„Du bist die, die ich will. Nur du. Nur du..."

Er stand wieder ganz nahe vor ihr, lächelte sie sanft an, mit seinem engelsgleichen Gesicht, und strich leicht mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange. 

„Salazar."

Ihre Stimme war kalt. Die grünen Augen funkelten böse und ihr Geist schickte ihm sämtliche Flüche dieser Welt auf den Hals.

„Hmmm?" Er lächelte wieder, legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie zu sich.

„Lass.Das."

Eine plötzliche Druckwelle aus eiskaltem Wind schleuderte ihn von ihr weg und gegen einen Baum, der in der Nähe stand.

Es machte ihm nichts aus. „Du bist wunderschön, wenn du so wütend bist.", stellte er lächelnd fest und stand plötzlich wieder ganz nahe bei ihr. Ein leichter Kuss streichelte ihre Wange, während seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch ruhte. Sein Haar kitzelte sie neckisch im Gesicht und heißer Atem streifte ihre Hals und verursachte eine Gänsehaut.

„Lass es mich wissen, wenn du es dir anders überlegst. Dann werde ich dich zu meiner Königin machen, Göttin des Lichts, und dich von diesem Planeten willensschwacher Wesen fortbringen."

Dann war er verschwunden. Zitternd vor Wut auf seine Dreistigkeit, vor allem aber auf  sich selbst und ihre, in seiner Anwesenheit offensichtlich nicht zu kontrollierenden, Körperreaktionen, starrte sie die Stelle an, an der er noch gerade eben gestanden hatte. Dieser Mistkerl! Er trieb sie in den Wahnsinn, mit seiner übermäßigen Schmeichelei, mit seinen betörenden Blicken, aus den wunderschönen blauen Augen und seiner Gänsehaut verursachenden Stimme. 

Es war zum aus der Haut fahren, sie tat es schon wieder. Stellte sich vor, wie er vor ihr stand und sie anlächelte. Mit einem Mal kamen ihr die Worte ihrer Mutter wieder in den Sinn. In der Nacht, in der alles begonnen hatte, hatte sie sie gewarnt vor ihm. Sie solle sich nicht von ihm täuschen lassen, die Fassade verstecke nur das Monster, das er wirklich war. Oh ja, er war ein Monster, das hatte sie gesehen. Vehement den Kopf schüttelnd und sich plötzlich erinnernd, dass sie jemandem von Salazars verfrühter Ankunft berichten musste, sprang sie in die Höhe und flog schnurstracks zu Gottes Palast. Dende würde die anderen sicher wieder zur Vernunft bringen, dessen war sie sich sicher. Und sie musste dem Kleinen noch erzählen, dass sie plötzlich die wahre Gestalt ihrer Kraft entdeckt hatte. Das Training mit Piccolo war hilfreich gewesen, hatte aber letztlich eine Seite an ihr ausgebildet, die sich wahrscheinlich niemals bei Salazar brauchen würde. Sie lächelte. Aber umsonst war es nicht gewesen!

Mit neuer Hoffnung näherte sie sich der am Himmel schwebenden Plattform, stieg auf in die Lüfte, badete plötzlich genießend im Sonnenlicht, was sie bisher nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Und lächelte. Jetzt würde alles gut werden. Ganz sicher. 


	16. Kapitel 23

*anschleich*

*Kapitel ins Fenster kopier*

*verneig*

Ich danke euch allen erst mal für eure Reviews! ^^

Gomen, dass ich mich erst jetzt wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel melde *duck*

Aber es dauert immer eine ganze Weile, bis meine Beta und meine Muse *Vegeta böse anschau* (der ist eh NIE zufrieden, wenn er nicht die Hauptrolle spielt und auch noch glänzend wegkommt) und nicht zuletzt auch meine Wenigkeit damit zufrieden sind.

Kapitel 23:

Tappend berührten ihre Füße die weißen Fliesen, wollten weiterlaufen, aber sie blieben stehen. Das Lächeln aus Dunes Gesicht war verschwunden und einem unsicheren und irritierten Ausdruck gewichen. Sie war nicht ganz sicher, ob es daran lag, dass sie sich seltsam benebelt fühlte, obwohl die Luft ganz klar war, oder an der Stille, die gespenstisch über dem sonst so freundlichen Palast Gottes lag.

Langsam setzte sie sich in Bewegung, verdrängte die böse Vorahnung, die sie hartnäckig verfolgte. Sie erwischte sich sogar dabei, dass sie sich nervös umsah und schlich, versuchte, keinen unnötigen Laut in der unheimliche Stille zu erzeugen. Endlich, nach unendlichen Augenblicken und doch viel zu schnell, hatte sie den Eingang des Palastes erreicht. Vorsichtig drückte sie das schwere Holztor auf. Es knarrte leise in die Dunkelheit dahinter.

„Dende?" Sie flüsterte fast. Ihre Beine zitterten plötzlich.

Es kam keine Antwort. Die Dunkelheit blieb still. 

Zögerlich schob sie den schweren Türflügel ganz auf und ließ so das Licht hineinströmen, was zwar ein kleinwenig nützte, aber bald schon von der beinahe greifbaren Finsternis verschlungen wurde. Die Dunkelheit fraß das Licht und warf jeden Laut unnatürlich verstärkt zurück. 

„Hallo?" Wieder nur ein leises, zögerliches Fragen. Sie bekam keine Antwort.

*Meine Güte, jetzt nimm dich doch zusammen!*, schalt sie sich selbst und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. So kam sie nicht weiter. Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht und sie würde herausfinden, was es war! Das redete sie sich zumindest ein.

Einen kurzen Augenblick der Konzentration brauchte sie und dann leuchtete sie selbst so hell, dass sie alles erkennen hätte müssen, aber es blieb in einigen Winkeln noch immer stockdunkel.

Seufzend setzte sie sich in Bewegung, versuchte ihre Unsicherheit vor sich selbst zu verbergen. Ihre Gesicht wirkte sogar für einige Augenblicke lang entspannt, aber ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und auf ihrer Stirn hatten sich kleine Schweißperlen gebildet.

„Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.", schallte es zurück, obwohl sie so sicher gewesen war, keine Geräusche erzeugt zu haben. Einen Augenblick blieb sie stehen, verfluchte sich plötzlich für ihre Dummheit. Oberflächlich zumindest. Hoffnung war eine willkommene Abwechslung. 

*Dende... wo bist du?*

Sie suchte angestrengt, fand aber nur Dunkelheit und Stille. Wie konnte das sein? Auch der Kleine hatte eine leicht magische Aura, eigentlich hätte sie ihn aufspüren können müssen, aber sie sah und fühlte nichts. Allmählich konnte sie den beschleunigten Herzschlag und das Zittern ihrer Beine nicht mehr ignorieren.

„DENDE!", schrie sie und kniff verzweifelt die Augen zusammen. Auch Mister Popo konnte sie nicht aufspüren. Die Ahnung, dass sie sich vielleicht in einer Art blockierenden Wolke befinden könnte, verstärkte sich allmählich, und sie beschloss kurzerhand, zurückzukehren. Schließlich musste sie ja nicht unbedingt an einem so unheimlichen Ort verweilen, wenn es auch andere Möglichkeiten gab.

Ein Quietschen erschreckte sie, und ein anschließendes Krachen, als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel, ließ helle Panik in ihr die Oberhand gewinnen.

„Nein!", flüsterte sie und ignorierte das Gefühl, in einem Horrorstreifen die Hauptrolle zu spielen. Aber sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit für Selbstmitleid.

*"Wo Licht ist, ist auch Schatten! Und Schatten weicht, wenn das Licht zu hell wird!"*

Kurzentschlossen raffte sie alle Reserven die sie besaß zusammen, streckte, von einer ebenso plötzlichen Sicherheit und Ruhe erfasst, ihre Arme zur Seite aus und ließ gleißendes Licht in die riesige Vorhalle strömen. Lautlos wich die Dunkelheit zurück. Dune war nicht sicher, aber es war ihr, als hätte sie plötzlich ein leises Winseln gehört. Suchend sah sie sich um und fand schließlich ein weißes Bündel in einer Ecke liegend. 

„Dende!" Erleichtert rannte sie auf den Jungen zu. 

Blut. Eine große Lache lilafarbenen Blutes bedeckte die Fliesen um den zusammengekrümmten Körper. Sie blieb stehen, geschockt von dem Anblick, der ihr eigenartig bekannt vorkam.

„Nein... Dende!" Kniend ließ sie sich in der Pfütze nieder und drehte das zitternde und leise wimmernde Bündel um. Der kleine Namekianer hatte die Augen fest geschlossen und versuchte angestrengt, den Schmerz zu verdrängen, der ihn so marterte. Seine Kleidung war blutgetränkt und ließ vermuten, dass er wohl schon lange hier liegen musste.  

„Mein armer Kleiner! Was musst du gelitten haben...", flüsterte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Sie legte ihre Hand auf den Bauch des Jungen und begann, ihre Energie in ihn einströmen zu lassen, als dieser plötzlich die Augen weit aufriss und sie von sich wegstieß.

„Geh weg! Verschwinde!" Er hustete Blut. 

„Schell Dune... du musst! Er... " Dende hustete wieder, wollte gerade weitersprechen, als hinter ihnen plötzlich die Tür aufsprang und eine harsche, sehr bekannte Stimme die panische Stille durchbrach. 

„Was macht du da?"

Dune drehte sich nach dessen Verursacher um und erstarrte.

Im einfallenden Licht standen drei Personen, die sie jetzt lieber nicht hatte sehen wollen. Piccolo verzog keine Miene bei ihrem Anblick, aber seine beiden Begleiter sahen genauso wütend aus, wie einige Stunden zuvor schon. Videl und Gohan schienen unangenehm überrascht, die frühere Freundin in Gottes Palast vorzufinden. 

Im nächsten Augenblick hörte Dune hinter sich ein Rascheln. Wie in Zeitlupe drehte sie sich wieder zurück und erstarrte erneut.

Panisch, die drei Personen im Rücken nicht beachtend, kroch sie zu der zusammengesunkenen Gestalt und nahm sie in den Arm. Dende lag leblos da, die Augen noch immer geöffnet, aber gänzlich aller Kräfte beraubt. Er atmete nicht mehr. Als die junge Frau nach seinem Geist tastete, fand sie ihn nicht. 

„NEIN!" Der herzzerreißende Schrei durchbrach den Nebel der Dunkelheit, die kontinuierlich wieder näher kroch, kurzzeitig, konnte sie aber nicht aufhalten. Abwesend wiegte sie den Körper des kleinen Freundes in ihren Armen. 

*Warum?*, fragte sie sich verzweifelt.

Das Entsetzen wich nicht, machte aber langsam einer Wut Platz, die sie zu bändigen kaum noch in der Lage war. 

*Welches Monster hat das getan?*

Sie blieb still, starrte die Wand an und grübelte fieberhaft, wen Dende gemeint haben könnte.

Sie bemerkte nicht einmal, dass sich ihr Schritte näherten.

„Dende?", hörte sie aber schließlich Videls erschütterte Stimme. Die junge Frau riss ihr den Jungen aus dem Arm und untersuchte ihn, entsetzt und hektisch den kleinen Körper betrachtend. Nach einigen Augenblicken starrte sie Dune fassungslos an. Videl war leichenblass geworden.

„Dende.... Du hast Dende umgebracht!", flüsterte sie schließlich. 

Dune glaubte ihren Ohren nicht., als sie aber plötzlich von Gohan hochgezogen und durchgeschüttelt wurde, war ihr klar, dass sie richtig gehört haben musste. Sie hörte die Stimme des Mannes nicht mehr, sah nur die kalte Wut in dessen Gesicht, gepaart mit maßloser Enttäuschung.

„Was war hier los? Wer war das? Was ist mit Dende?", fragte der junge Mann und schüttelte sie weiter durch. Er bekam keine Reaktion. Dunes Blick schien eigenartig verschleiert.

„Das liegt doch auf der Hand, Gohan.", entgegnete Piccolo an ihrer Stelle. Seine Stimme klang eigenartig verzerrt und plötzlich war der Sayajin davon überzeugt, dass Dune den jungen Gott getötet haben musste. Unbändige Wut, die er selbst zu Cells Zeiten nicht gekannt hatte, erfasste ihn.

Fassungslosigkeit machte sich derweil in ihr breit. Sie hatte das nicht getan, nein, das hatte sie nicht. Das musste jemand anderer gewesen sein, nicht sie! Jemand anderer. Warum glaubten sie denn alle, sie habe das getan? Warum verhielten sich ihre Freunde so seltsam? 

Das konnte doch alles nur ein böser Traum sein! Anders ging es gar nicht. Wie konnte sich so plötzlich alles ändern? Sie wusste es nicht, aber mit dem Schlag, den sie von Gohan im nächsten Augenblick ins Gesicht bekam, war ihre Hoffnung, sich in der Welt der Träume zu befinden, zunichte gemacht. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass er zu so etwas in der Lage war. Nicht einmal, wenn einer seiner Freunden tot war. Irgendwie ging alles aus den Fugen.

Mit einem Aufschrei landete sie an der Wand und rutschte an ihr herunter. Alles drehte sich und nur allzu gerne hätte sie der Bewusstlosigkeit nachgegeben. Videls leises Schluchzen brach ihr beinahe das Herz.

Die Schwärze griff nach ihr, lullte sie ein und verschleierte ihre Sinne. Zuerst fielen ihre Augen zu, dann wurden ihre Arme taub. Der Schmerz ließ nach, und es war ihr, als würde eine sanfte, tiefe Stimme, die ihr bekannt vorkam, nach ihr rufen.

„Komm zu mir...", flüsterte sie.

Zum Schluss war nur noch ihr Gehörsinn fähig äußere Einflüsse aufzunehmen. Dune hörte ein leises Wimmern und wie Videl, nach einem Moment der Stille, plötzlich fragte, was Piccolo tat.

„Ich versuche, ihn zu heilen.", antwortete er.

Im nächsten Augenblick riss Dune die Augen auf. Beinahe schockiert von ihrer plötzlichen Erholung blieb sie einige Momente still liegen. Dann schoss sie auf das Grüppchen zu, ihrer Wut bereitwillig freien Lauf lassend.

TBC 

---------------------------------------------

Tjaa, langsam wird es wirklich offensichtlich, nicht wahr?

Ich freu mich wie immer über Kommentare jeder Art!

Danke fürs lesen ;)

Peppie


	17. Kapitel 24

Hallo, alle zusammen!

Zuerst möchte ich mich dafür entschuldigen, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis ihr wieder etwas von mir hört ^^°

Es ist einfach so, dass nicht nur im Einzelhandel, sondern auch bei mir das Sommerloch vorhanden ist. Ich verbringe meine zeit viel lieber im Freien und lasse den PC stehen. Schon alleine deswegen, weil er letztlich dazu beiträgt, die Temperaturen in meinem Zimmer noch weiter in die Höhe zu treiben.

Erschwerend hinzu kommt, dass meine ursprüngliche Betaleserin für 6 Wochen das andere Ende der Welt besucht hat, und mich demnach auch nicht antreiben konnte... so ein Pech aber auch! *kicher*

Und jetzt hat sie beschlossen, Ende diesen Jahres ihre Abschlussprüfungen zu machen, und ist demnach froh, wenn sie nicht allzu viel lesen muss. Die Bücher stapeln sich nur so bei ihr.

Ich danke ihr sehr für ihre Hilfe, in jeder Hinsicht. Danke, Ravana! *knuddel* 

Aber keine Sorge, es hat sich schon jemand gemeldet, diese Arbeit zu übernehmen. ;)

@Son-Pan: Danke, danke, danke! ^^

Es ist eigentlich nicht schwer... aber momentan tue ICH mich unheimlich schwer mit dem Schreiben. Eventuell liegt es ja an der Wärme...

Aber mir fehlt einfach die Lust dazu *seufz*

Ich hab dir schon eine Mail geschickt! ;)

@ nichan: *salutier* Schon gemacht! *gg*

Aber eine Krise musst du trotzdem nicht gleich bekommen ;)

@Ravana: Hi du! *knuddel*

Danke, dass du meine Statistik hebst ! :D

Jaa, das Finale nahet! Und du wirst jetzt wohl wieder, wenn du Zeit hast, auf dem herkömmlichen Weg lesen. Schade eigentlich!

Soll ich dir die Kapitel trotzdem schicken? ;)

Danke jedenfalls noch mal für deine Hilfe. Und wenn du aus deinem Stress raus bist, würde ich dich gerne wieder als Beta engagieren. Für Secrets beispielsweise ;)

@ Bernadette Moser: Schon fertig! ^^

**Kapitel 24:**

Mit einem lauten Knall landete Piccolo an der nächsten Wand. Putz bröckelte und im Raum hallende, schwere Schritte ließen erahnen, was sich abspielen würde.

Im nächsten Augenblick legte sich eine schmale Hand fest um seine Kehle und drückte sie unerbittlich zu.

Dune zitterte vor Wut, aber ihre Hand blieb ruhig. Sie durfte sich keine Fehler erlauben, nicht jetzt, wo sie ihn endlich erkannt hatte.

Der Namekianer blickte in funkelndes Grün, aus zu Schlitzen verengten Augen.

Sie glühten regelrecht und an der Wange der jungen Frau lief eine Träne entlang. Ihre Lippen bebten, obwohl sie sie so fest aufeinander presste, wie sie nur konnte.

„Du!" Es war nur ein Flüstern und doch lief den restlichen Anwesenden ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken. Gohan hatte gerade einen Schritt auf sie zumachen wollen, aber ein nicht zu definierendes Gefühl hielt ihn davon ab. Es sagte ihm, dass er nicht eingreifen sollte und benommen schüttelte er den Kopf. Was war plötzlich mit ihm los? Auch Videl regte sich nicht. Sie starrte nur irritiert die beiden ungleichen Gegner an, plötzlich nicht mehr sicher, was dieses Szenario zu bedeuten hatte. 

Alles schien so verschwommen zu sein. Gohan schloss die Augen und griff sich an die Stirn, als ein stechender Schmerz seinen Kopf durchzog. Videl tat es ihm gleich und sackte in sich zusammen. Er wollte zu ihr gehen und sie stützen, aber seine Beine brachen unter ihm zusammen und keuchend sank er zu Boden. Es war, als würde jemand ein mit Widerhaken bestücktes Teil aus ihm herausziehen und unendlich lange dafür brauchen. Aber dann war es vorbei und auch der Schmerz ließ schnell nach.  

Der blutrote Nebel um seinen Geist löste sich langsam auf und nahm den fremden schwarzen Dunst mit sich.

 „Du verdammtes Arschloch! Du warst das!", fauchte Dune weiter und drückte noch fester zu. Vor ihrem inneren Auge hatte sich eine glühendweiße Hand um den Hals ihres Gegners gelegt, der nur aus einem dunklen Schatten zu bestehen schien. 

Gohan und Videl sahen schließlich, wie Piccolo zu grinsen begann. Ein Grinsen, was sie von nicht kannten, was auch nicht zu ihm passte. Dann begann er zu lachen.

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit sank Vegeta im Gravitationsraum zusammen und hielt sich seinen schmerzenden Kopf. Dichter, schwarzer Nebel, den er erst jetzt realisierte, umschloss seinen Geist und löste sich schließlich auf. Verwirrt richtete er sich schließlich wieder auf. Er hatte sich doch nicht verletzt, oder? Der Prinz tastete nach einer verletzten oder gar blutenden Stelle, konnte aber nichts finden. Also zuckte er die Schultern und fuhr mit seinem Training fort.

„Nicht schlecht, Prinzessin! Komm und hol ihn dir!", lächelte der Dämon und zwinkerte ihr schelmisch zu. Kurz konnten Gohan und Videl das Gesicht sehen, was er ihnen nun offenbarte. Dann verschwand er. Dune sank zu Boden.

Verwirrt sahen sich die Beiden an, plötzlich begreifend, was mit ihnen passiert war. Dann regte sich Dende, den Videl im Arm hielt, japste, nach Luft ringend, und öffnete die Augen. 

„Ist sie noch rechtzeitig geflohen?", fragte er aufgeregt, nachdem er seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte, die Wunde an seinem Bauch vollkommen missachtend. 

„Sie ist hier.", entgegnete Gohan und deutete auf die zusammengesunkene Gestalt einige Meter von ihnen entfernt. 

„Diana!" Der Kleine weinte fast.

Endlich reagierte sie und lächelte ihn traurig an. Schnell saß sie neben ihm und legte ihre Hände auf die Wunde. Sie weinte. Aber auf irgendeine Weise schien sie glücklich zu sein.

In den folgenden Minuten sagte niemand etwas. Dende war einfach nur froh, dass ihr nichts passiert war und wartete darauf, sie umarmen zu können. In der Zeit, seit er sie kannte, war sie ihm so ans Herz gewachsen, als wäre sie seine eigene Schwester. 

Dune war nicht fähig zu sprechen. Und Videl und Gohan wussten, dass sie Dinge zu ihr gesagt hatten, die mehr als nur ungerecht gewesen waren.

„Diana.", begann schließlich der Sohn Gokus und legte seine Hand auf den Rücken der jungen Frau. „Es tut-"

„Ihr müsst nichts sagen!", unterbrach ihn die Angesprochene leise lächelnd und blickte dann zu Videl. „Ich war wirklich erschüttert über eure Worte, aber jetzt weiß ich, dass ihr sie nicht aus eigenem Antrieb gesagt habt. Er war es." Ihre Augen blitzten wütend und sie ballte ihre Hände unbewusst zu Fäusten. „Er hat euch dazu gebracht und wer weiß, wen er noch alles beeinflusst hat oder noch beeinflusst. Salazar war schon lange hier, ohne dass wir davon wussten."

Videl blickte ihren Verlobten irritiert an und sah dann wieder zu Dune.

„Und er hat Piccolo. Ich habe euch alle in diesen Kampf mit hinein gezogen und das tut mir schrecklich Leid, verzeiht mir! Beinahe wäre Dende gestorben und jetzt nimmt er sich Piccolo, nur um mich in seine Finger zu bekommen."

Letztlich war ihr klar, dass sie der Grund für all das war, was passierte. Sie hatte Schuld, auch, wenn niemand außer ihr das so sah.

Zum Erstaunen aller sprang sie auf und rannte aus dem Raum, aus dem die Finsternis vollkommen vertrieben worden war. Das Licht war wieder eingezogen in das Haus Gottes und Dende stellte fest, wie schwach er doch eigentlich noch war. So viel hatte er noch zu lernen.

*Ich bringe ihn zurück, koste es, was es wolle!*, dachte sie entschlossen, als sie über die Wolken hinweg flog, der Spur aus schwarzem Dunst folgend, die nur sie wahrnahm.

Unbewusst tätschelte sie den Gegenstand, der sich in ihrer Hosentasche befand.

Jetzt, wo sie wusste, was zu tun war, wo sie wusste, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte, war sie zuversichtlicher und hoffnungsvoller als zuvor. Sie hatte ihn schon einmal überrumpelt, und vielleicht würde sie es sogar schaffen, Piccolo zu befreien. Und wenn sie dafür sich selbst opfern musste.

Der uralte Tempel war dicht mit Efeu und diversen anderen Pflanzen überwuchert, und die hölzerne Tür, die einst das prächtige Portal zu diesem stolzen Gebäude gewesen war, stand weit offen. Wie eine Einladung führte die Spur aus schwarzem Dunst dort hin und im Inneren gingen nach und nach einzelne Fackeln an.

Sie erschrak nicht, als die Tür krachend hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel. Sie wusste, dass er nur mit ihr spielte. Und das machte sie wütend.

Es schien ihm auch Spaß zu machen, ihre Wut zu steigern, denn der Weg streckte sich ewig. Durch viele Gänge musste sie gehen, ehe sie endlich erreichte, was sie suchte.

Ein alter Altar beherrschte den Raum, der nun prächtig geschmückt war. Die Wände waren mit schwarzgoldenen Teppichen verhangen und hinter dem Mann, der sich auf dem geschmückten Opfertisch platziert hatte, prangte ein riesiges Wandgemälde.

Flackerndes Licht erfüllte den Raum und ließ viele Schatten verweilen, die still und unheimlich umherkrochen.

„Willkommen, meine Schöne!", tönte es sogleich, als der erwartete Gast ungeduldig auf ihn zustapfte. Im Nu stand er neben ihr und legte ein kostbares Tuch mit wunderschönen Mustern um ihre nackten Schultern.

Es landete unbeachtet am Boden.

„Wo ist er?", fragte sie und das Licht flackerte durch den eiskalten Hauch, der diese Worte begleitete. Wut und Angst machten stark, das galt auch für sie.

„Oh, dir liegt viel an meinem neuen Spielzeug, wie mir scheint. Es geht ihm gut! Er ist unverletzt... nur etwas, sagen wir abwesend!"

Ein Fingerschnippen brachte eine Stoffbahn, von denen viele von der Decke herunterhingen,  zum Fallen und dahinter kam der Namekianer zum Vorschein.

Dunes Augen weiteten sich, als sie sah, was Salazar meinte. Piccolo war kerngesund, aber gänzlich weggetreten. Er starrte ins Leere.

„Bei Fuß!", rief der Mann mit den leuchtend blauen Augen und grinste zufrieden. Er hatte Spaß daran, seine zukünftige Braut leiden zu sehen. Sie sollte ruhig lernen, was sie erwartete, sollte sie ihm nicht folgen oder gar gegen ihn anzukämpfen versuchen.

Piccolo gehorchte, ging auf alle Viere und bewegte sich wie ein Hund auf Salazar zu.

Keuchend beobachtete die junge Frau, wie der einst so stolze und sture Mann sich wie ein Tier aufführte. Es schmerzte sie, ihn so zu sehen.

„Ob er darunter leidet, willst du wissen?", fragte die samtig weiche Stimme an Dunes Ohr und sie konnte regelrecht hören, wie er dabei griente. Eine Gänsehaut bedeckte ihren Körper und ihr wurde wieder klar, worin die Gefahr bei ihm bestand. Den Kopf schüttelnd, suchte sie nach ihrer Selbstbeherrschung und fand sie prompt.

„Aber natürlich! Hörst du seine Schreie nicht? Er wehrt sich so dagegen, aber der Preis dafür ist hoch. Schmerzen, die niemals enden. Und wenn er sich weiter wehrt, werden sie stärker. Siehst du, wie er schwitzt? Er hat arg zu kämpfen, meine Schöne!" 

Ein hässliches Lachen ertönte. Die junge Frau erschauderte. Jetzt konnte sie es tatsächlich hören, konnte es beinahe sehen. Wie in diesem einen furchtbaren Traum, in dem das Monster seine Krallen in den Körper des Aliens bohrte. 

Ihre Hand war schnell wieder am Hals des Mannes und sie ließ keine Zweifel, dass sie ihn töten würde, wenn er nicht sofort damit aufhörte. Aber er war schneller, besser als sie. Und das zeigte er mit jeder Handlung, jeder Bewegung.

„Tststs. Nicht so schnell, junge Dame!" Grinsend hatte er sich aus ihrem Griff befreit und stand nun auf der anderen Seite neben ihr.

„Lass. Ihn. Frei!"

Wieder dieses Lachen – er stand diesmal neben Piccolo, der sich drohend gegen Dune aufbäumte – und dann erhob er scheltend den Finger.

„Was willst du?!", fragte sie, ihre Wut nur noch schwer zurückhaltend.  
Ob er das nur spielte? Salazar sah seine Kontrahentin tatsächlich verwirrt an.

„Na dich will ich! Schließe dich mir an, und ich lasse das Hündchen frei!"

Sie überlegte einen Augenblick. Auf ihrem Gesicht zeichnete sich Verzweiflung ab, dann nickte sie schließlich.

„Gut. Abgemacht!"

TBC?

Hängt von euch ab!

*knuddels*

Peppie


End file.
